Training Days
by Screaming Dean
Summary: Check out this fanfic. It's a scream! Dean Sakemoto has come a long way to learn Anything Goes. In ch. 12, Aya comes back to Dean and throws herself at him while the jealous Nabiki schemes and tries to figure out what to do about it.
1. Setting the Stage

Training Days

!SOUND EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sake is the root part of the word sakeru which means scream. Moto means origin. In other words Sakemoto means original scream. I've written this fanfic in the first person from Dean Sakemoto's point of view.

XXX

Hello there. My name is Dean Sakemoto. I was born in Vermont a few decades ago. I had learned several martial arts and martial arts related skills and techniques but the mainstay of my martial arts were and is my family's kempo karate and aikido style plus my famous screaming attack. When I had reached a plateau in my martial arts training, my dear, departed grandfather had me go to Japan to learn Anything Goes from Soun Tendo who had owed him a great deal of money.

I had many adventures with the heir of Anything Goes, Ranma Saotome, whose father was a friend of Soun Tendo. While taking part in Ranma's trials and tribulations I learned and improved a great deal in my training. Since that time long ago, I have hired private investigators like Ryo Saeba and others to find out everything they could and interview a lot of the people with whom I had dealt during my training days at the Tendo Compound. I've even got information from Soun Tendo's daughter, Nabiki. Once I had gathered all the background information I needed, I started to write my memoirs. Here they are.

XXX

Chapter One

"Then we're going to NEW HAMPSHIRE, SOUTH CAROLINA, OKLAHOMA, ARIZONA, NORTH DAKOTA, NEW MEXICO, CALIFORNIA, TEXAS, NEW YORK, SOUTH DAKOTA, OREGON, WASHINGTON, MICHIGAN, WASHINGTON D.C. Even in the WHITE HOUSE! HEEEYAAAHAA!" I screamed my head off in a debate mimicking my favorite politician, Howard Dean. My opponent, John Caring from Harvard University was practically bowled over with a shocked look on his face; he wasn't the only one. After my scream I noticed how everyone there from my debate team, the other team and all the dignitaries and politicians from Vermont and Massachusetts inside the huge Vermont University auditorium had shocked looks on their faces. It was my senior year and I figured I'd go out with a bang but it ended up being with a scream. The debate was televised so students and teachers from both colleges were watching. A whole lot of other people in my life were watching as I would find out later.

"Why did Dean scream like that? It didn't work for that other guy. So what made Dean think screaming like that would work for him? He's lost us the debate," Montgomery Burns, the captain of the Vermont State University's debating team, said to his second-in-command, Waylon Smithers.

"Monty, it's not that bad," Waylon explained. "The only way we'll lose this debate is if the editors at the television station make Dean sound worse than he did when they show the debate on television. But they probably won't do that because Dean is a Japanese American.

"If he was black or Hispanic, I'd agree with you but you know full well that a lot of people envy Asian Americans. They always get the best grades. At least most of them are geeky or puny. Come to think it, he's actually more muscularly defined than a guy on the cover of a workout magazine. Sheesh, he looks like a Japanese version of Superman. He's practically super humanly strong and fast. And on top of that he's a kung fu expert."

"He seems super human because when he was eight years old your uncle injected him with a dangerous, untested strength enhancement serum from an unknown source. Dean was in the hospital for a week; he barely survived it. And he does karate, Monty. Chinese do kung fu. Japanese do karate," Waylon explained matter of factually.

"All right, already!" Monty exclaimed glaring at Waylon. "My uncle had a good chance of making the Olympic weight lifting team so he went underground and bought what he believed was a substance that would guarantee his chance of victory. But he was still cautious and since it hadn't been tested yet he decided to test it out on someone. When my uncle noticed Dean playing in his backyard, he grabbed him and used him as a guinea pig, injecting him in anticipation of injecting himself. When he saw Dean get horribly got sick and went into convulsions he took off running, thinking the issue was over."

"Was it over, Monty?"

"No. The Sakemoto's had video surveillance in front of their property. As soon as they made copies of the tape and sent one to the D.A., the police confronted my uncle who quickly denied anything having to do with Dean's newly acquired illness. But when our family lawyer saw the video tape of the whole event he talked the D.A. and my family into taking a deal where my uncle turned state's evidence against the maker of the failed performance enhancement supplement with which he injected Dean. After the D.A used my uncle in a sting operation which sent the organized crime group who had cooked up those untested supplements, the D.A. gave my uncle immunity."

"Is that why you allowed Sakemoto on the team even though your family ended up paying a lot of money to Dean's family, settling out of court in lieu of being sued?"

"Yes, that exactly why I allowed him on the team and into our exclusive fraternity. My grandfather had to promise that in addition to paying out all that money we would allow Dean in the fraternity and pull strings to make sure he was able to enter this university. Those people drove a hard bargain even going so far as preparing to say that my uncle picking that Japanese child had something to do with racism. Well it's over now. My family has paid it's debt," Monty said with a shiver.

"His scream wasn't all that bad, Monty."

"I know his scream didn't sound that bad, but as soon as this debate is shown on television it will sound horrible! Maybe screaming his head off while doing kung fu, excuse me, karate, is all right but in a debate like this, he would have been better off committing hairy cairy."

"That's hari kari, Monty," Waylon corrected.

"Whatever! He's off the team. As it is we'll be the laughing stock of the debating world! I guess Asians can't do everything. Dean was the only Asian American on the debating team, but I guess he can't argue as well as drive," Monty said with a smirk.

"That's rather stereotypical, Monty. Besides, Dean's getting a B average. He's not a genius, but he's still graduating this year. Don't forget that he got his high school G.E.D. when he was only thirteen so in some ways he's smart and in some ways he's not so smart."

"He's not that bright at all. I don't care how young he is. I heard he lost in his last martial arts tournament anyway. So his karate isn't all that good either. I guess the steroids he's been taking haven't helped him all that much. Besides, he doesn't even have his driving license so he can't drive."

"There's no proof that he's taking steroids. What would make you say something like that?" Waylon asked.

"Well, look at him. The guy's five feet ten inches tall, weighing 175 pounds, all of it muscle. And he's muscularly defined on top of that! I've seen some bodybuilders who don't have his definitive physique. It's like he has a perfect body. You can't get a body like that doing martial arts. I thought Asians were supposed to be short anyway. I've even had some of my girlfriends comment on how handsome he is."

"By the way, Monty what happened to your uncle?"

"He died a couple years ago."

"He died? How'd it happen?"

"When he saw how well Sakemoto had recovered and thrived from having been injected with that illegal substance, my uncle decided to take the serum himself anyway. We found out later that my uncle had stashed some of the serum away. He died within a week after taking it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But it seems to have worked pretty well for Dean. That's why he's so muscular now not because he's taking steroids. I guess that which doesn't kill you can only make you stronger. Heh, heh." Waylon stopped short when he noticed Monty glaring at him.

"This discussion is over! Maybe he'll be able to get a job as a martial arts actor or something, but he's off the debating team."

"All right, Monty. I'll go tell him," the bespectacled, bookish young man with glasses said as he saw me walking over to him.

"So, how did I do, Waylon? My opponent almost fainted in the face of my argument," I said, trying to show confidence I didn't have; I had already figured out that I had lost the debate.

"Uh, Dean. There's no nice way to say this but you're off the team. I'm sorry but that last scream did it. Monty's really angry over it."

"I practically won that debate. My opponent fainted."

"He fainted because your scream bowled him away. I'm sorry, Dean. Your ability to frame an argument isn't very good. It's obvious debating isn't your thing," Waylon answered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Here I thought I might become the first Asian president of the United States but I guess that's not going to happen. I'll have to concentrate more on my martial arts."

"That's the spirit. I also think you're too honest a person to get into politics. You still have good grades and will graduate this year. However, I really appreciated you protecting my sister from those rapists on the football team," Waylon said, shaking my hand.

"You're welcome. And thanks for all your help."

"Why did you scream like that anyway?"

"I was just trying to make the debate more interesting." That was the only thing I could do say at that moment which was what Howard Dean said in the commercial he did after he lost his presidential bid. Then I did an about face and walked away.

"All right, Simpson, you're next up. Don't embarrass the team!" Monty said to another member of the team who was chomping on a donut.

"!BURP! Sure Monty, I'll do it," the young man said as he staggered to the podium as if he was drunk which he actually was.

Monty Burns shook his head with a look. "We've lost this one for sure."

XXX

After my graduation ceremony, I had dinner with my family in our home in Bridgeport, Vermont. Our family had acquired a great amount of wealth over the years. We lived in a large mansion which included a huge gym, dojo and other training facilities. In addition to the hugely successful martial arts training center, the Sakemoto family had built up a profitable Japanese and Chinese food business including a restaurant chain and a frozen and canned food enterprise.

One of the reasons we were so wealthy was because during World War Two when the U.S. government had many Japanese interred in concentration camps and had their businesses taken from them, some family friends bought our family farm and wholesale food business while my family was interred; the family friends did a good job, increasing revenue to three times what it had been before the war. They had made so much money they walked away very wealthy before selling the business back to my family for the small price they had bought it for in the first place, when my family had returned from being interned.

In addition to that, my great-grandfather, Jiro Sakemoto, and some of the men in his platoon(part of the 442nd regiment) found some gold, silver and diamonds in an abandoned German stronghold they had overrun late World War Two. Jiro and his men divided the loot and pocketed it away without anyone else knowing about it.

When my great-grandfather returned from the war, he and the family returned to live in Vermont and opened their own restaurant. They did so well that things snowballed from there. In time we became very wealthy.

Some time during the war my great-grandfather befriended Captain Dean Howard(1) who also had a great deal of martial arts ability. He was surprised to see a white man who was so very skilled so they traded maneuvers. One of Dean Howard's maneuvers was a scream that he used as an attack. None of the members of the Sakemoto clan were able to learn it except for except for my great-grandfather and obviously, me.

"So Dean, what are you planning to do now that you've graduated college?" my grandfather, Han Sakemoto, asked me during dinner. My grandfather was strong, tall, and fit for his age, having long, graying hair with a mustache and beard. We ate in a large dining room with beautiful china and silver utensils. The table was rectangular, being able to seat as many as twenty people. At the time it seated fourteen including me.

"I don't know exactly. I was thinking of..."

"I have a better idea. I know you've trained in several martial arts in addition to our family's shorin kempo karate and aikido. Our family put you and your sister, Daria, and some of your cousins through a lot of brutal training. You've gone through gung fu(the ability to take a beating and keep going), iron skin/steel body(the ability to withstand killing attacks), tai chi and speed hitting(the ability to hit a target countless times within seconds).

I believe you excelled in these techniques because of the time you recovered from those botched chemicals that spoiled rich kid, Burns, injected you with. I remember telling you 'that which doesn't kill you can only make you stronger.' You recovered from being deathly ill, grew up and thrived, proving me to be correct."

"Yes, Grandfather," I answered respectively.

"You've also trained in American boxing, Thai kickboxing, Greco-Roman wrestling, Brazillian jiu jitsu, wing chun kung fu, street fighting techniques, tae kwon do, hwang do, and several styles of commando training, Korean commando training being the most prominent. Then there's the Chinese acrobatics, breakfall and contortionism. You've also gone through a great deal of strength and speed training. I am very proud of your accomplishments. You've trained harder than anyone else in the family even getting into college early and graduating. Only your sister, Daria, has come close to you in martial arts ability."

"Wait a minute, Grandfather!" My cousin, John Sakemoto, interjected. "I was the one who won the last tournament so I'm the best! Dean lost to some Italian guy from New York despite all the time Dean spent in those weird journeys into torture which you called training. Fat lot of good all that did him."

"There's a huge difference between a tournament and real life. You've concentrated your training on winning these tournaments which are so far from real life it's laughable. You wouldn't survive a month in the place I'm sending Dean to. The man who beat Dean in that tournament used deception and moved in such a way as to fool the judges into thinking he had hit Dean when he hadn't. He would not have survived a real fight with Dean."

"No way!" my cousin protested.

"Dean's ability to win in a tournament is not as effective as yours is, John, but he's a lot more effective than you would be on the street and in real life. All of the soft and hard techniques Dean has learned will enable him to survive and thrive. I'm not sending him to fight in a tournament."

"Where are you sending me, Grandfather?" I asked.

"There's a place in Tokyo, Japan, called Nerima. The martial artists in that area are some of the best in the world. There's an old friend of mine I've recently talked to named Soun Tendo. I trained with him for a while when I was in Japan. He owes me a lot of money because when his wife died he quit teaching and he somehow found out my phone number and begged me for money, crying like a baby. He promised me anything so I gave him the money."

"Why would you give money to a pathetic loser like that?" my cousin, John, asked incredulously.

"The reason I did that is because despite that the fact he cries at the drop of a hat, Soun Tendo's a great martial artist. In fact he's better than you are, John. One of the reasons I'm sending Dean out there is to learn his style which is called Anything Goes. Soun has a friend who's staying with him that has put his son through such brutal training that the brutal training Dean has gone through would seem tame by comparison."

"You want me to go there to endure training that's more brutal than anything I've ever gone through? It sounds like those people are crazy," I said wondering if I actually would survive the training my grandfather wanted me to go through.

"Yes. You could say that. It's usually the crazy martial artists that are the best. Some people think you're a little crazy because of your scream and your abilities. But for all that you're still a somewhat of a trained pony while Genma's son, Ranma, is a wild horse. He has a lot of issues in his life so try not to get to wrapped up in all his problems. I want you to learn from these people. But watch your back."

"Wait a minute. I read the letter you got from Mr. Tendo, Grandfather. I want to go there, too. I've talked to one of his daughters, Nabiki Tendo, through email; she told me a lot about what goes on there for a huge fee. I should accompany Dean there. Dean isn't too bright anyway," my fraternal twin sister, Daria interjected.

"Hey! I've graduated college. I'm very intelligent," I said in defense of myself as everyone at the large dinner table looked askance.

"You're fairly smart on paper. You've learned speed reading, photographic memory, lightning calculator skills and how to do school work, homework and take tests quickly and efficiently because our family had experts train us all in these talents. If not for that you wouldn't have been able to have graduated high school."

I shot a glare at my sister who was five foot six inches tall with dark brown hair, looking a lot like Daria from the MTV cartoon of the same name. My sister, Daria, was a big fan of her namesake, often dressing like and imitating her.

"That's just not true. I'm learned a lot of martial arts techniques and learned them quickly. An idiot couldn't do that! I can..."

"I have news for you, brother. Ranma's not even as smart as you are and he learns martial arts styles and techniques faster than you ever could. Unlike you he never learned how to do school work and things like that. He only knows martial arts and he's a lot better than you!" Daria answered.

"Fine. I'll learn from him then."

"That's the whole point of you going there. Your passport, airplane, money and everything you'll need has been taken care of. You'll leave next week," my grandfather ordered.

"Yes, Grandfather," I answered.

"I should go there, too," Daria interjected again. "I'd like to increase my abilities as well. I can learn a lot from Mr. Tendo's other daughter, Akane. She takes on dozens of guys at once on a daily basis. I didn't believe it at first but I taped her fights from our family satellite. She's impressive."

"You seem to know a lot about all this."

"Unlike you I have natural intelligence, cunning and wit. Ever since I got information from Nabiki Tendo I've done my own investigating. I've written everything down. I'll share it with you if you let me come along."

"Daria, you should not have gone through my mail," my grandafather admonished. "But I'll forgive you. Give Dean all the information you've gathered. It will be helpful for him to know what's going on there."

"No way! I should get to go, too!"

"I'll need to train you in some brutal techniques that will enable you to survive there. You can show up there later," my grandfather said in such a way that meant the discussion was over.

XXX

!RING!RING! "Hello? Yes, my father's here. I'll go get him. Dad, it's for you," Kasumi called out as she heard Ranma and Akane fighting. !CRASH!

"Hello?"

"Hello, Soun. You remember me don't you?" Han Sakemoto asked over the phone.

"H-han? Well, it's been a long time. How have you been?"

"You can dispense with the pleasantries, Soun. Where's all the money you owe me?" Han asked quickly getting to the point.

"Um, well. I'm sorry, but I don't have it. You know how I have a friend and his son living here with me, and how they're eating me out of house and home. I just can't afford to pay you right now," Soun sobbed.

_"Here we go again."_ Genma Saotome's still living there, isn't he?"

"Why, yes. How did you know it was him?"

"He's the only friend you have. Are you guys still trying to merge your schools?"

"Yes, Ranma and Akane are engaged to be married. They're a very happy couple," Soun answered nervously. !CRASH!

"Baka!"

"Un-cute Tomboy!"

"Yes, I can hear how happy those two sound over the phone. I remember how skilled you and Genma were even if you were inept at most other things. So I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse. I'm going to send my seventeen year old grandson over there to learn Anything Goes from you guys. I'll send his sister over there at a later date to learn your style as well. If you agree to my terms you would have paid your debt to me. So do we have a deal?"

Soun thought for a moment. "All right. We have a deal!"

"I'll send my grandson over there next week. His name's Dean Sakemoto. He's five feet ten inches tall weighing around 175 hundred pounds, all of it muscle. His hair's short and black. He normally dresses in a grey T-shirt and light blue jeans. Is the Tendo compound in the same place it was the last time you called?"

"Yes, yes. We're still here. But does Dean have the ability to handle learning an art like Anything Goes? The training can be very brutal."

"Dean can handle it. I've seen to it he's had a great deal of training that has made him resistant to a lot of attacks. America is a violent place. There are guns and knives everywhere but he can handle such things. My grandson has been shot and knifed before and endured without any serious injuries. I'll be expecting good results. Now, goodbye," my grandfather said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that Tendo? You were on the phone for a long time."

"I'll tell you, Saotome but I want to tell everyone at once. Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane and you too, Ranma! I have news for you all!"

Once everyone was gathered together, Soun explained what the previous phone call was all about. Everyone but Nabiki was surprised.

"An American?" Ranmachan asked out loud. "Most of the martial artists in America are a joke."

"I know his grandfather, Ranma; he's a great martial artist. When he gets here I hope you'll all treat him decently," Soun answered soberly.

"Sure, no problem. I could use another sparring partner. It's a good thing he can take a beating; he'll need that ability around here," Ranma-chan said out loud.

"How old is he, Father?" Kasumi asked curiously.

"He's seventeen years old. He's already graduated college so he's fairly intelligent."

"He's not that intelligent, Dad," Nabiki interjected. "His twin sister told me he's not that smart. Apart from the fact he knows how to do homework and do well on tests, he's about as thick headed as Ranma."

"Hey!" Ranma-chan yelled.

"Anyway," Nabiki said, ignoring Ranma. "Do we really need another mouth to feed? Two more mouths to feed when his sister arrives. We're strapped for cash with these freeloaders as it is," the mercenary girl said, regarding Ranma and his father.

"Now, Nabiki, you know I owe the Sakemotos. They were the ones who gave me all that money when your mother died. That was why I had you find their phone number for me."

"All right, Dad. I guess we'll survive." _"If this guy's the good looking idiot Daria says he is, I might be able to sell some pictures of him to the girls at school."_

XXX

While I was on the plane to Japan and reading through the information Daria had gathered on Ranma and the Tendos, I figured the martial artists of Nerima were crazy. But come to think of it, their craziness was what made them so good. I wouldn't have survived there unless I was at least a little crazy. I knew just being there would increase my abilities and so it did.

But I was glad my grandfather let me leave a little earlier to do some sightseeing. Japan is such a beautiful country, and I really enjoyed seeing it. My first stop was a place called Maisson Ikkoku. I had called a guy named Yusaku Godai who lived there and told me I could stay in his apartment with him for a little bit of money. It was a good deal but the people in that apartment were some of the craziest people I had ever seen.

XXX

(1) Check out my other fanfic, Captain Dean Howard.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you liked this fanfic. Tell me what you think of it.


	2. Big in Japan

Training Days

!SOUND EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranma, King of Fighters, or Fred Hembeck's page.

Chapter Two

_"What's this?" _I thought as I grabbed an old copy of the comic book, Marvel Age. The comic book had torn pages in it, but there was still enough of it left so that the center which was Fred Hembeck's page was legible.

"This is Fred Hembeck, here. On our show today we're having Emma Frost, the White Queen, and Selene, the Black Queen from the Hellfire Club." Fred Hembeck is wearing a suit and tie and is sitting behind a desk. The scenery is similar to the Tonight Show. As Selene and Emma sit down in the guest seats Fred notices that each of them wearing skimpy clothing that's a cross between sexy dominatrix and something out of the 19th century.

"What are you staring at?" the women ask as Fred Hembeck practically drools all over himself ogling them.

"Oh, nothing. I'm a married man but you two are hardly wearing anything."

"We can wear anything we want! We're strong women!" the two exclaim with confidence.

"Okay! Now we have one more guest, Shanna the Jungle Queen!" Fred announces.

Shanna arrives wearing an even more revealing, skimpy leopard skin outfit.

"I can see you're a strong woman. A very, very strong woman," Fred says.

"That was a good one. I'll have to remember that one," I thought to myself, laughing my head off as everyone on the plane stared at the crazy American.

XXX

_"This place is a wreck! This building looks as if it's ready to fall apart at any moment. Well, beggars can't be choosers."_

!KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "Hello?" A woman wearing an apron greeted me as she opened the door.

"Hello. I'm Dean Sakemoto. I'm looking for a Yusaku Godai; is he here?" I asked, trying not to stare too long at the gorgeous, shapely brunette.

"I'm Kyoko Otonashi, the apartment manager of this building. Make yourself at home. You don't have to knock on the front door. Yusaku is in apartment five. Just knock on the door over there," Kyoko said as she looked me over. If I had known such a beautiful woman would have been there I would have dressed a lot nicer instead of wearing my usual red shirt and dark blue jeans. The huge pack on my back probably wasn't too appealing either.

After walking inside the building and finding suite five, I knocked on the door which opened quickly. "Dean?"

"Yes, that's me. Are you Yusaku Godai?"

"Yes. Come in. Come in," the young man said as he ushered me into his apartment quickly, looking around and making sure nobody was watching us.

Once I had gotten inside and Yusaku had closed the door, I got down to business. "When we talked via email you told me you would let me stay here for a few days for 10,000 yen. Is that offer still open?"

"Yes, do you have the money with you? This is my apartment, but I'm in dire need of money. You like a reject from an American 80's cartoom," my new landlord said in surprise, looking me over. "Anyway, for 10,000 yen you can stay here for a week." Godai held his hand out to me, waiting for me to pay him.

"Yeah. Anyway, here's 5,000 yen for now," I explained as Godai happily took the money. "I'll pay the rest after a few days." After our business was temporarily concluded I took off my huge backpack, dropping it to the ground with a !THUMP!

"Gee, that thing must be heavy. What does it weigh anyway?" Godai asked.

"I have a lot of weights in there. This way I get a workout by just walking around. Wait, there's someone watching us," I said, sensing another presence. Then a middle aged man wearing a kimono came peeking out from the large hole in the opposite wall.

"Hello there. Can I help you?" I asked, a bit perturbed as the man walked over to us.

"Greetings. My name is Mr. Yotsuya. I'm Godai's next door neighbor. I was wondering what you're doing alone with Godai in his apartment."

"I'm Dean Sakemoto, greetings. Why did you crawl through that hole in the wall?" I asked, suspicious at the strange man's behavior. "Don't you have something better to do than snoop around like some voyeur?"

"You've come here to visit, and now you see fit to judge," Mr. Yotsuya said, scrutinizing me and looking me over up and down. "But you know what I think?"

"No. I don't know, and I don't want to know." I had a feeling this guy was going to say something ridiculous so I waved him away.

"I think the two of you are gay," Yotsuya said rather matter of factually.

"What?!" both of us exclaimed out loud.

"I know you don't want admit to it. But it makes perfect sense. Godai here has never had any luck with women, so he's given up on them and brought you here to 'service' him."

"Hey, you got it wrong. I'm just staying here for a few days to do some sightseeing." I wondered how this guy got the idea that I was gay. Godai didn't look gay and neither did I. This guy was strange indeed.

"I know what you two are going to do. It won't take long for you to 'take care of business.' But I could be wrong; I really don't know too much about such things," the neighbor said looking away askance.

"You don't know anything about such things! Because I'm not gay!" Godai exclaimed while he placed his hands on his hips with his voice sounding a little bit high, flaring his nostrils at the same time. Godai's protestations actually made him look a little gay, but I didn't want to say anything.

"Really? Is a question about your lifestyles a query? If I ask if you two are gay, would you give me straight answer?" the middle aged man asked while gesturing and raising his eyebrows, pacing back and forth.

Before either of us could reply, the door to Godai's room flew open. "Well, what's going on in here? Did I miss anything?" asked an attractive redhead in her mid-twenties, wearing lace panties and an open midriff, transparent slip which left little to the imagination. She walked in rather lazily, seeming as if she was half asleep and as if she owned the place.

"We're discussing Godai and his gay friend. Neither of them is willing to admit to what they are," Yotsura said with his hands folded across his chest and raising his eyebrows while the two of us glared at him.

The sexy redhead looked at me for a moment. "You know you look kind of gay. Of course, I'm not one to judge. Whatever turns you on. I'm Akemi Roppongi from room six. Your hair's nice, but you're a lousy dresser. You're one of those steroid pumped gay guys, aren't you? It's obvious who the man in this relationship is."

"Look, I'm not gay, all right? Of course, there's nothing wrong with being gay," I stopped for a moment, not wanting to be perceived as a homophobe. "But I'm not a homosexual!"

Akemi then cupped her hands to her lips and said, "hooomo!"

"Now, look I..."

Akemi then took off her slip, letting it fall to the floor and clasped her hands behind her head, wearing only her lace panties giving me a totally unobstructed view of her large, full breasts which seemed to stare back at me.

"If you were straight your nose would be bleeding," the beautiful woman stated confidently.

"You're obviously a hot babe but why would my nose be bleeding?" At the time I didn't know that whenever Japanese guys saw something that turned them on their noses would bleed. I have no idea why that is but since I was born in America, my nose didn't bleed. However I couldn't take my eyes off of her gorgeous body.

"If you were straight you'd know. Why don't you make a move on me, you fairy?"

"Have you been drinking? I don't think I should take advantage of your current state." I still couldn't take my eyes off of her. Man, she was hot!

"What do you need, an engraved invitation?"

"All right." I thought she'd never ask so I walked over to her and began to gently and carefully tickle her under her arms, touching pressure points for the maximum effect.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! That tickles!" Akemi laughed incessantly as my skilled hands did their work, carefully tickling her ribs and sides. Hehehehehehehe! Not that spot!" Akemi crumpled to the floor laughing and giggling helplessly as she tried to wriggle out of my grasp, trying to protect her naked upper body in vain.

"You still think I'm gay, hmmm?" I asked with a smirk, still tickling her.

"All right! All right! He he he he! You win! He he he he he! Mercy, please! Hehehehehehehehehe! I was just joking!" Akemi gasped in surrender.

In seconds, I noticed how Akemi was pink and exhausted, her bare bosom heaving with every intake of air. While I was distracted by her shifting, drop dead gorgeous body she kneed me in the groin. !CRUNCH! "Ouch!"

"Pervert!"

I'm pretty tough down there but that still hurt! "You're the one who practically gave me an engraved invitation! Fortunately I have balls of steel." Despite my boast, I still couldn't take my eyes off of Akemi's half naked body which was still pink after having been tickled. She was also still gasping for air as she caught her breath.

"What a macho pig you are. You deliberately pretended to be gay so you could get your hands all over me. You really caught me by surprise. Who knows what you would have done next had you had the chance?" the gorgeous redhead said, putting her arms over her breasts as if modesty had just occurred to her. She looked at me as if I was some kind of pervert. However, she did dare me to make a move on her.

"What's going on here?" a short, fat, middle aged woman asked as she entered the room carrying a large bottle of wine. "It looks like the party has started without me."

"Well, Mrs. Ichinose, Dean and Akemi are getting acquainted. He's a pervert who can't keep his hands off her. He pretended to be gay so as to catch her off guard," Mr. Yotsuya replied, giving me the evil eye.

"Now, wait a..."

"That's right! I was totally relaxed around him thinking he was gay. And as soon as I let my guard down he had his hands all over me, feeling me up."

"Look everybody. This has all been a big mistake. Dean was just..." Godai tried to explain.

"Oh, never mind all that. Maybe this guy's bi or something. Let's party!" the short, fat woman said as she drank straight out of her bottle passing it around as she, Yotsura and Akemi danced around in a circle.

I was shocked to see such a loud boisterous orgy. In addition to that, I shocked knowing Godai was student who had to study with all this going on. And on top of that, Akemi was still topless and nobody was noticing that but me. This Akemi was obviously a strong woman, a very, very strong woman.

"Does this kind of thing happen often, Godai?" I asked my hapless host.

"Yeah. But you're the first person who wasn't intimidated by Akemi. Most guys blush when they see her and run away from her.

"Actually, Godai, you're the only guy I've intimidated." Akemi stopped for a moment, turning towards us. "So that's it. You brought this stud in here to pretend like he was gay, tickle me when my guard was down and render me helpless. I'll get you for that."

"That's not what why he's here!" Godai exclaimed.

At that moment I noticed Mr. Yotsuya going through my backpack. "Hey! Get away from there!"

"You got a lot of good stuff in here. Oh, don't worry. I'm not interested in your steroids," the middle aged man said as he munched on an orange and took some other food from my backpack.

"I don't take steroids!" I protested, closing the backpack and locking it up. I then put it in a vacant, out of the way corner. "And stay away from my stuff."

"How did you get muscles like that without taking steroids?" Yotsura asked, still eating the food he had taken from me.

"I've spent years working out with weights and training in the martial arts! There are plenty of martial artists who have muscular physiques. They don't look as good as me, but I'm not the only guy with muscles!"

"Oh, don't worry about it. So what if you take steroids. Just remember, if you quit working out all that muscle turns into fat," Mrs. Ichinose stated, waving her finger at me, being rather tipsy and barely able to keep her short but hefty frame from falling to the around.

"If that's true, you must have been Mrs. Universe at one time," I said with a smirk.

!BOP! went the flying bottle that struck me on the forehead.

XXX

"Wow! The site from here is just magnificent!" I exclaimed as I looked down from top of the Tokyo Tower. It had to have been at least one hundred stories up. I was able to see so much of Tokyo, noticing all the lit signs all through the city which put Las Vega to shame. The nightlife in Tokyo was something to see all right. After I got down from the tower I walked through the crowded street where there was a packed crowd watching something enthused. I was interested as to what was happening so I walked over to someone who watching the event.

"What's going on? I asked a bystander in perfect Japanese.

"A fight from K.O.F. is taking place right now. Haven't you heard of it? Ash Crimson is fighting some guy named Dan Hibiki. The fight is almost over. Ash is about to win it," the bystander said in a hurry, not taking his eyes off of the one-sided battle.

!CRACK! The man wearing a pink gi was knocked into the air and came crashing down towards the ground with a thud.

"That was brutal. But that guy's pretty tough. I wonder where that green flame comes from," I said out loud. He wore a chic red shirt and pants. He was a slender, good looking guy with silver white hair. He must have had a lot of ki because he surely couldn't have had much brute strength by the look of him as he seemed to sway back and forth like some weird kind of dancer.

"He's a master of the Orochi flame, one of the best fighters in the world!" the man answered.

As the people cheered, Ash Crimson raised his hands in victory. After taking another look around, I started to walk away. "You there!" Ash Crimson called out, pointing at my back as I walked away.

The man with whom I had been speaking called out to me and tapped me on the back. "Hey, you! Ash wants to talk to you!" At this point I turned around.

"Huh?"

"You there! You're that guy from Vermont who screams his head off. I saw the debate on television! Or should I say I heard the debate from television," the rather effeminate looking man said with a flick of his wrists. "But despite your inability to argue, I can tell you have a strong chi!" Ash called out.

"Sheesh! I'm surprised that was seen all the way from here. I hardly debate anyone anymore, what about it?"

"I heard your scream is more suited for combat than for arguing. The guy I just defeated wasn't much of a fighter. But you look a whole lot tougher. How about coming up here and using your scream for what it was meant for?" Ash Crimson gave me a challenging look while placing his hands on his hips triumphantly.

"All right. You want to fight? I got your fight. I got your fight right here," I said, mimicking some of the Italian-Americans from New York with whom I've dealt as I stepped into the open area where my opponent stood, waiting for me.

Ash immediately attacked using a flaming attack with such speed that I couldn't do anything but get hit. "Yeowch!" That attack was so fiery and powerful that if I hadn't been trained to resist the effect of fire and other forms of energy attacks, that attack would have stunned me. As it was I was still in pain.

As Ash attacked, increasing his flaming battle aura, I clapped my hands together, creating a shockwave then directed it towards Ash temporarily distinguishing his flame. Then I hit him with my Screaming Dean attack. "HEEYAAHAA!"

Ash had gotten a little bit cocky due to his early success as my sonic attack bowled him over. While he was stumbling, I stomped on the ground creating a small earthquake like shockwave that struck Ash from the ground, knocking him up then down again. The shockwave was powerful enough that some of the spectators who were watching the fight thought for a moment a real earthquake was coming.

"You are tougher than I thought, Monsieur, so I will have to get serious," Ash said as he ran with so much speed he hit me with a fast snap kick which I didn't think I could avoid so I braced himself, blocking the attack by toughing it out. Once I had taken the blow, I shuffled forward into Ash's foot before he could retract it.

"Aargh! You steroid monster! You're practically made out of steel! No matter, I will still defeat you." Ash then created a fiery fist that was so huge it covered the whole area I occupied at the time, slamming into me.

"Aargh!" That huge fire fist hurt as it knocked me back several feet. But as the fist came at me again I screamed "HEEYAAHAA!" and sonic blasted the ki fire fist into oblivion.

As we both stared at each other for a moment, all of the spectators held their breath in awe. Then we ran towards each other, going at it toe to toe. I thought I had the fight won but Ash was using his green flame to add power to his attacks and cushion his fists and feet from getting hurt while he struck my rock hard body. He even used his flame like a forcefield to minimize the damage he was taking from me.

The look on Ash's face said, "I'm using so much of my flame just staying in this fight. And the fight I had with the pink guy still took energy out of me. I'm going to have to end this with one more attack that has everything I have behind it."

He then blasted me with such a powerful blast; it knocked me across the street through a concrete wall, putting a dent in it. I got up from the wreckage only to collapse to the ground.

"Whew!" Ash breathed in relief, barely able to keep standing. As the crowd cheered him again he fell to the ground on his knees exhausted.

While I was laying in the wreckage, a beautiful teenage girl walked over to me and gently helped me up. "You're not bad. Most people couldn't have survived an attack like that."

As I began to shake the cobwebs out of my head I looked up at the girl who had a kindly look about her pretty face. "Thanks. Who might you be?"

"My name is Aya Natsume. I'm a martial artist but I'm more into healing than destroying," the girl said as she graced me with a beautiful, winning smile. "You must be very tough; you don't have any bones broken," she said as she felt over all over my body looking for injuries.

"Yeah, I'm tough all right," I said, finally getting my bearings, performing the traditional Japanese bow/greeting which the young girl returned. "I'm Dean Sakemoto. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I saw you on television in that debate where you screamed your head off," the girl said with a smile almost laughing.

"Has everybody seen that?" I asked in indignant embarrassment. "Sheesh! The rebroadcast made me sound a lot worse than I did!" I said, defending myself.

The girl regarded me as I regarded her. She was a slender, busty girl with beautiful long, ginger/orange hair that went beyond her shoulders to the center of her back. Standing at five feet four inches tall weighing around 115 pounds, she had a curvaceous but athletic and slightly muscular body with a 36 inch double D cup bustline, a 22 inch waistline and 34 inches measuring around her hips. Her face and fair skin looked silky smooth and soft. _"She's so hot and beautiful! She looks like a bikini model,"_ I thought as I admired the girl. She was wearing a dark blue, girl's sailor outfit with a white buttoned down shirt underneath. As she breathed, it looked as if her bosom would burst out of what she was wearing at any moment.

"You're staring. Is something wrong?" the gentle girl asked innocently, her cute eyes blinking.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just getting my bearings, Heh, heh. I'm OK now."

"It's my hair. Isn't it? Everyone thinks my hair is so strange because the orange color to it. It might have been something I ate but there's not a whole lot I can do about it. Some people think I've dyed it, but it's natural," Aya explained resignedly.

"Actually, I like the way you look; there's nothing wrong with the hair have," I said with a smile as I looked her over again while the cute girl tried in vain to keep herself from blushing, failing miserably.

Then a short, round but muscular man ran up to us. He had a mustache and wore glasses, wearing brown pants and a green button down shirt with suspenders. "Hey, kid. You didn't do too badly. Most people can't stand up to Ash Crimson like you did. But your scream can be heard from miles away."

"What can I do for you?" I asked, thinking the guy was going to make a snide remark about my scream.

"I'm Charming Chin. I represent the K.O.F. Tournament. You got some good moves, Kid. Here's my card. If you think you have what it takes, call me. You'll get a chance to fight again if someone in K.O.F. backs out."

"I'll think about it. But I have some serious training to do before I get into a tournament like this."

"I understand that. Just keep that card and call me when you're ready."

After looking at the card I put it in my pocket as the short, muscular man walked away. "I'll have to call this guy when I'm done training," I said to no one in particular.

"My family's having a huge feast. Won't you come along with me?" Aya asked sweetly.

"Oh, I couldn't impose like that," I answered. But when I saw her puppy eyes looking up at me I couldn't resist. "All right. All right. I can visit for a while. But I have places to go and people to see."

Again she charmed me with her big, cute smile that made which made me melt as she took me by my arm and led me away.

"Let's go, Dean. The feast will be starting any minute now," the orange haired girl said in urgency.

"Where exactly is your family's home?"

"It's a few blocks from here," she said as she pointed. "It's a block south of Shinjuku avenue, then another block west of Take street."

"If I carried you over there could you point it out to me from a birds eye view?" I asked, wanting to impress this hot babe.

"I guess," the girl answered, giving me a quizzical look.

I then picked her up and jumped several stories into the air! "I knew you were strong but I had no idea you could jump so high!" Aya shouted as she held on tightly, seeing the ground beneath her get further and further away.

"I learned how to jump a long time ago. It's not that hard when you know what you're doing." After jumping and leaping over the shorter buildings I saw what looked like a large mansion with a huge table. "Is that where your home is?"

"Yes, that's it!" Aya answered excited to be so high in the air.

As I was carrying her, I was curious about what martial arts she knew. I could tell as I held her aloft that she had a firm, hard body. Fortunately, she didn't notice me taking peeps down her blouse, or if she did she didn't say anything about it. "What kind of martial arts have you taken? It's obvious you're in great shape."

"Well, I've mastered tae kwon do, jiu jitsu, wrestling and several street fighting techniques. I've also trained in Chinese acrobatics, breakfall and contortionism. But my main art is my family's style which is Natsume Goushin Ryuu which focuses on armed and unarmed combat. However, as I told you earlier I'm more about healing than harming. I can actually hurt people, but I plan on being a physician, not a traditional doctor but an acupuncture expert. Even though I'm only sixteen, I've learned a lot about pressure points."

"I'm impressed with your martial arts abilities and your other skills, but will your family appreciate you bringing home an American, even one of Japanese descent?" I asked her. As we got closer and closer to her home I noticed it looked like a fortress out of an old Japanese samurai movie

"I'm sure they'll like you, red shirt, jeans and all. But why are you in Japan?"

"I'm here to learn a martial art called Anything Goes. It's a powerful art. The current practitioners of said art aren't too sane but it's usually the crazy martial artists that are the best. By the way, are you related to Maya Natsume? Her fighting style has the same name as yours."

"Yes, she's my older sister. But did you say Anything Goes? I've heard of that from my Aunt Nodoka. She's married to a guy named Genma Saotome. Her son's name is Ranma. They're on a training trip, but they've been on it for over ten years. If I didn't know better I'd think they were avoiding her."

"That's strange. My sources told me they were at the Tendo home. Soun Tendo is a good friend of Genma's."

Aya looked down and saw her family home get closer and closer. The both of us were able to see and smell the huge variety of food that was being set on the tables there. "We're almost there!"

The Natsume Compound was large and spacious. It was a two story modern structure that looked like a feudal era building on the outside. The feast was being held outside on the grass where there were a couple of koi ponds in the area and vegetation that was very lush and plentiful. There even a few birds chirping away. The tables were long and rectangular, big enough to make room for about a hundred people.

After jumping over Aya's home by a couple houses,(I had a hard time landing exactly where I was supposed to at that time even though I could leap great distances) I doubled back and landed right where the feast was being held to the surprise of Aya's family. "Aya?" an attractive young looking woman carrying around a fairly large, oblong bundle called out to the young girl, walking towards us. She was dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono and wore her hair in an archaic style as well.

"Aunt Nodoka!" Aya yelled out as she ran to the woman and hugged her. At this moment several other people came out and took a look at me, never having seen an American albeit one of Japanese descent up so close and personal before.

"Aya! It's so nice to see you!" Aunt Nodoka said as some more people came outside. "Who is this strange man?"

"I know who that is!" a little boy with glasses announced. "It's Screaming Dean Sakemoto. I just saw you fight Ash Crimson on television. I was very impressed even though you still lost."

"Uh, yeah, Thanks," I answered not liking the idea I lost even though it was to a great fighter like Ash Crimson.

"Hako! Give Aya a chance to introduce her friend before you blurt out who he is!" the little boy's mother admonished her son.

"Hello, everybody! This is Dean Sakemoto from America. Dean, this is the Natsume family," Aya said in introductions. As she introduced me I bowed in a ceremonial fashion as best I could.

"Well, what have we here? I saw that fight with Ash Crimson, as well. We're about to have dinner. Come, join us. I'm Hanzo Natsume, the head of our clan." Hanzo Natsume was a tall man with a white beard and long hair. But despite his slender stature I was able to tell he had a great deal of ki, chi and martial prowess.

"Greetings, thanks for allowing me to have dinner with you all. It all smells pretty good," I said taking in the aroma and getting very hungry as a result.

As they ate they saw me chowing down, eating more than most Japanese ate. I'll admit to that, but I eat less than most Americans do.

"So, Dean, what do you think of Japan?" the patriarch asked.

"I really like it. I've seen a lot of sites while I was here. This country is very beautiful."

"I've sparred with your grandfather several years ago; he's a great martial artist. I didn't like being beaten by an American but the fact he was of Japanese descent made my defeat a little easier to endure. Your Japanese is very good. Even most Japanese Americans can't speak Japanese so well."

"Thanks. But my Japanese still isn't that good yet," I replied as I had been taught.

"Hmmm. Good answer. Have you graduated high school yet? And how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen but I've actually graduated college getting a B average. I bypassed high school by getting a G.E.D. at thirteen, learning early how to do homework and take tests. I've also had memory, speed reading and math training. Now I can easily devote myself to my martial arts."

"Is there any specific martial art you're seeking to learn?" Hanzo asked interested.

"Yes, I'm actually here to learn Anything Goes."

"Anything Goes?!" the attractive middle-aged woman from earlier interjected.

"Yes. I'm going to learn from Soun Tendo."

"Soun Tendo? He's a friend of my husband, Genma Saotome. Pardon me for interrupting, I'm Nodoka Saotome. I just haven't seen my husband for years. He and our son went on a training trip about ten years ago."

"That's a long time to train. No one in America trains like that. I guess that's why I'm here. My grandfather believes I'll improve a great deal while living out here in Japan."

"Why would Soun Tendo agree to train you?" Nodoka asked. "He hasn't trained anyone since his dear wife's death."

"My grandfather loaned him a lot of money when his wife died. After borrowing the money Soun promised to pay him back, but he wasn't able to pay so my grandfather talked him into training me instead," I answered.

"Are you sure you'd want to learn from someone like that?" Hanzo asked incredulously, knowing how bad the reputation of Anything Goes was in the martial arts community.

"Yes, Soun was actually able to defeat my father several years ago. Even if Soun isn't the best martial artist out there, my family believes the Anything Goes style is very powerful and worth learning."

"Hmmm. I suppose so. If it doesn't work out, you might consider coming here to train. I can see you have a lot of potential. I find it hard to believe Soun Tendo has the ability to help you or anyone else for that matter."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I'm going there to train first," I answered politely.

"Where are you staying, now, Dean?" Aya asked.

"I'm staying at an apartment right now. I'll be there for a couple more days then I'm going to the Tendo's."

"I see. All right then. Feel free to come back here. I respect your family a great deal," the patriarch said while everyone looked on.

After the meal was over, a buxom young woman wearing a loose fitting kimono except for the sash around her waist made her way towards us. Her long, shock white hair waved in direction of the wind as she walked over to where Aya and I were sitting. "Hi! My name is Maya Natsume, Aya's older sister. I heard you did fairly well against Ash Crimson," she said, leaning over, showing an even larger bosom than Aya's as her loose kimono opened up. I could have sworn she was naked under that kimono, but I wasn't sure. As she sat next to us, my new friend looked at her sister suspiciously in a territorial manner.

"Yeah. I've seen you in that tournament before. I did all right too. I lost so I have a lot to learn. Which is why I'm going to increase my skill by training really hard," I answered confidently.

"Yes, well. Anything Goes is of little account. You really should train here," Maya replied as she turned to face me with a smile.

"Hold it, young lady!" Nodoka exclaimed with authority. "My husband and son are also practitioners of Anything Goes. I believe my son is very manly. When they return from their training trip I'll bring my son here, and you'll be able to see how manly he's become."

"Uh, yes. Well, I'm actually in the K.O.F. so I have to get going. Nice guy you got there, Aya," Maya said as she walked off with an overt switch of her hips.

"Well, Mrs. Saotome, I hope Anything Goes lives up to your expectations. Ranma sounds like a stand up guy. I hope I get the chance to train with him," I said.

"I'm sure you'll get along well with my manly son. He'll be very powerful by the time he and his father get back."

"Why are you carrying all that, Mrs. Saotome?" I asked, regarding the oblong bundle.

"Oh, this is a family sword. Both Genma and Ranma have promised that if Ranma is not a man among men I will help them both commit suicide," Nodoka said matter of factually to my shock and amazement.

"That's kind of harsh, isn't it?" Aya asked, also shocked.

"No. They both promised me. I would not have let Genma take my son away if he hadn't promised to make him a man among men."

"It sounds as if Ranma was a kid at the time. You'd hold the promise of a child to something like that? Was Ranma old enough to know what he was signing?" I asked incredulously.

"You and your family have been living in America too long to understand how we do things here in Japan. Honor is very important." Then she turned to Aya. "Did you bring this American here thinking he would not care if you had been dishonored?"

I turned to Aya for a moment."What is she talking about, Aya?"

"I was raped when I was eight years old. It happened while I was on my way from school. I put up a fight taking out three of the four guys who attacked me. But the last one was too powerful for me. I'll never forget his face or his name, Ryuji Yamazaki. He was a teenager at the time, and so were the guys who were with him. Because I resisted so much he cut me up pretty badly and left me for dead."

"Oh. Well, you look all right now," I answered nervously.

"It took me months to recover from what happened. I hear he's a big time gangster now. He's also in the K.O.F. Ever since then I've trained a lot harder in martial arts and in school. I'm in college now even though I'm sixteen. You find me repulsive now, don't you?" Aya said, looking at me with her eyes getting misty.

"No. I don't blame you for what happened. You were only a kid at the time. Anyway, I kind of like you. But don't hang your whole life on me. We should get to know each other first and I have a lot of training to do. So no promises."

"Okay! Thank you for not despising me!" my paramour said as she hugged me a little bit too tightly.

"Take it easy, now. Let's just be friends first, all right? By the way, what attracted you to me in the first place?"

"I like the way you look. And I really liked the way your scream sounded," she said with a smile.

"You did? I'm starting to like you more already," I said as I happily put my arm around her which in turn made her happy.

"Is it OK if I tell everyone I have you as a boyfriend?" Aya asked happily.

"Sure, why not? I won't have a lot of time for you, though," I answered the happy girl as several members of the Natsume family smiled. Nodoka, however, shook her head in resignation.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed this. I don't know when I'll update this next. But tell me what you think of this.


	3. Training Begins

Training Days

!SOUND EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Three

"Dean! Here's my phone number! Call me when you get settled," Aya said, handing me a piece of paper.

"Sure, thanks," I responded, taking the written phone number. Aya then kissed me on the cheek and ran off happily.

"Excuse me, Dean!" a middle aged woman called out to me while I was about to take off. "There's someone on the phone for you."

"What? How could that be?" Who could have actually been calling me here? No one even knew that I was there. Even Godai didn't know I was there! Be that as it was I took the cell phone the lady handed to me.

"Dean!"

"Grandmother? What is it?"

**"I heard about that girl you've started seeing. Do you realize how respectable her family is? I hope you will seriously consider her as a wife. There's no pressure, but it still bothers me that your brothers and cousins have married blond haired white girls. It would be nice if at least one of my grandsons married a nice Japanese girl. If she's not a virgin that's OK. I'm not asking for much."**

"I'll keep all that in mind, Grandmother. I have a lot of things I'll have to do first. I need to..."

**"That's OK! Do what you have to do first. But I talked that girl's family. They're OK with her coming here and living with you in America. They'll even let us have the wedding here in Vermont. I know your mother would have been so happy with you marrying a nice Japanese girl if she was still alive. I'll let you do what you need to do but stay from white women!"** !CLICK!

After I handed the cell phone back to the smiling woman, I realized the phone call had been played on the loud speakers of the compound having been heard by everyone. Golly! They had actually gone off and called my grandmother back in America and told her about me dating Aya even though I hadn't even started dating her yet!

Then Nodoka Saotome walked over to me. "May I have a word with you, Dean?" she said to me in a low voice.

"Sure, Mrs. Saotome. What can I do for you?"

"I hope you won't use and abuse Aya. She may have been dishonored, but she's still a nice girl. If you marry her and treat her right she'll make you very happy."

"All right. I won't treat her badly, but with everything I have to do I won't have much time for her. Even though I like her a lot, I've been very honest with her," I explained to the traditional Japanese matriarch.

"I understand that. I guess honor is a foreign concept to you. I realize my insistence on Ranma committing suicide if he isn't a man among men is strange to you, but that's how things are here. I hope you won't judge too harshly."

"I'm not judging you, but I do find all of that strange. I pity Ranma if he can't live up to your expectations. It seems his father would be the one who would be responsible for Ranma's manhood or lack of it."

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I can understand how your grandmother would want you to marry a good decent Japanese girl. Since there aren't many decent girls in America, so your grandmother can't be too picky. Her standards aren't as high as mine, but I hope she still gets what she wants. Good day." With that the Saotome matriarch walked off with her bundle in tow.

XXX

After the banquet was over I returned to Godai's apartment rather late. As I opened the door I saw Godai studying for exams. "Hey, Dean. Late night?" Godai asked not turning from his school books.

"Yeah, it was great though. After seeing some sites I got a new girlfriend who invited me to a banquet. The food there was pretty good. I really had a great time..."

"You went to a banquet and didn't invite me?" Godai asked incredulously.

"Hey, relax! I knew you were on financial hard times so I brought some back for you," I responded, putting the bagged container of food in front of him.

"Oh. Thanks, buddy. I really appreciate this!" Godai answered as he immediately got up from his books, went to the food, and began to stuff himself voraciously.

"Food's pretty expensive here in Japan, isn't it?" I marveled as Godai ate as if there was no tomorrow.

"You could say that. !MUNCH! Japan's not the bread basket America is. But you said something about a new girlfriend. What does she look like?"

"She's drop dead gorgeous! She has long, dark orange hair and smells really good."

"Really? Have you done it with her yet?"

"What? No! We're not moving that fast!" I answered, a little scandalized.

"Wow! You've barely been in Japan for a week and you already getting some! First Akemi propositions you, and you get to feel her up. Then you get an even hotter girlfriend."

"Hey! She accused me of being gay, and then she gave me an engraved invitation. What else was I supposed to do? Anyway, my girlfriend's name is Aya Natsume. She's nice, too. I don't know what will happen with her; we're just dating right now."

"I hope it works out for you."

"Thanks, I'm going to turn in. Good night."

"Good night."

Then the door opened. In came Akemi wearing only her underwear. !SNIFF SNIFF SNIFF! "Gee that smells good," Akemi said helping herself to the food I had brought for Godai.

"It does smell good," Yotsuya said as he came out of the huge crack in the wall. He also began to help himself. Then Mrs. Ichinose came in.

"Wow! That food smells good. I brought some wine with me. Let's party!"

"Hey, it's late! Can't you do this tomorrow?" I asked, wanting to get some sleep."

"Don't be such a spoilsport. We've been doing this kind of thing since before you got here. And both of you better not make a fuss about this or we'll tell the manager you have a border paying you to live in your apartment, Godai," Mrs. Ichinose said with a glint in her eye.

"I thought you told me the manager wouldn't have a problem with me being here," I said, turning to Godai.

Godai's face looked crestfallen. "Um, well."

"All right. I'll be leaving here next morning so I guess it's too late to be concerned about that now. I have to get some sleep. I start my training tomorrow. Good night, everyone"

"You're leaving finally? I'm so glad. After you've gone, don't come back!" Akemi stated.

"I think you protest too much," I said with a smirk.

"Oh, you wish. You're not getting your hands on me again, you perv."

"Well, gee, you had a huge smile on your face when I had my hands all over you yesterday," I answered with a smile.

Akemi blushed for a moment. "Oh, you don't scare me," she said without a lot of confidence.

"You talk to me that way when you have so much skin exposed and I know how ticklish you are? Hmmm?" I said as I walked towards her with my fingers making tickling gestures.

"You, you get away from me!" Akemi said as she turned tail and scampered out of the apartment like a frightened jackrabbit. I have to admit, she was so cute, running off like that.

Then I pointed my finger at Yotsura. "You, get back in your apartment! The party's over."

"It's not over. By the way, I enjoyed the food you had in your backpack. That lock wasn't all that secure." The middle aged man smiled as he took out some of the stuff he had taken from my backpack and put it in his mouth, chomping on it in my face as if in defiance.

"Dude, don't eat that! That's not what you think it is! It's poison!" I said, pretending to be concerned for his welfare.

"You can't fool me. This tastes so so... Urgh! Aargh!" Yotsuya grabbed his stomach and went back towards the hole he had come through in pain. "I'll get you for this!"

"Why do you have poison in your backpack?" Godai asked as Mr. Yotsura crawled back into the hole in which he had come out, grasping his stomach as he left.

"The place at which I'm going to stay has a girl there who likes to cook but can't. My sources told me her cooking is poison. There's a technique designed to eliminate the effects of poison and bad food. I've been practicing that technique for a few days now."

"You're pretty smart, Dean. You outsmarted those two but you won't outsmart me," Mrs. Ichinose said as she folded her arms with confidence.

"I don't know about that." I said holding my hand to my ear as if I heard something. "I think someone's coming."

"There's no one coming here. You're making it all up."

!KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in!" Dean called out as a little boy came in looking sad.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream. Could you come back to our apartment and make me something?" he asked with puppy eyes.

"Oh, Kentaro," Mrs. Ichinose said gently. "Sure," she said consoling her son then leaving with him in tow.

"Godai turned towards Dean with a look of shock. "How did you do that?"

"American candy can make Japanese kids do the strangest things," I answered. "Now, it's time for me to get some sleep. Just in case you're not here when I leave, here is the key to your apartment and here's the rest of the money I owe you. It's been very interesting, but I have to leave tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll be able to study quietly now," Godai said as he gladly accepted the money and the key back. "Thanks a lot, Dean. It will be a long time before I'll be able to study like I can tonight. I have a big test tomorrow."

"No problem, Yusaku."

XXX

The next day I arrived at the Tendo compound. !KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "Who's there?" a young woman with a soft gentle voice answered.

"It's me, Dean Sakemoto."

The front doors opened revealing, a tall, motherly looking young woman. "Oh, you're Dean," she said as she noticed my state of dress. "We've been expecting you. Come on in. My name is Kasumi."

"Hi, Kasumi." After she gave me the usual Japanese bow, I returned it.

After Kasumi had lead me inside she returned to setting the breakfast table. "Everyone will be here for breakfast in a moment, Dean. Please sit here." She motioned me to a spot where I would be sitting between Akane and Nabiki.

Eventually everyone came downstairs. After Ranma and Genma had their morning spar, they also showed up for breakfast.

"They do have a pet panda. He seems smarter than your average bear," I thought merrily. The panda looked at me quizzically then a look of recognition appeared on his face.

"Dean Sakemoto?" the sign he whipped out said.

"Yes, that's me. You're pretty smart for a panda." Then the panda grabbed a hot tea kettle and poured it on himself turning into a fat, bald man wearing a white karate gi.

"What the?"

"Gimme that kettle, old man!" a red headed girl said as she grabbed the kettle and poured the rest of the water in it on herself, turning her into a him.

"Wow! That's a pretty good magic trick. I'm impressed," I said as Ranma turned to look at him.

"You're that Dean guy, right?"

"Yes, that's me. I thought you and your father would be on your training trip. How is using a magic trick that makes you look like a girl consistent with being a man among men?"

Genma's face went white at my words. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Yesterday I was at the Natsume Compound where I talked to Ranma's mo...hmph!"

"Let's wait until everyone's at the table before we do any introductions," Genma said urgently as he abruptly covered my mouth much to my and Ranma's amazement.

After everybody had been seated, everyone made introductions. "_He's handsome even though his hair is short and wavy or maybe because of it, he almost looks like Superman. From what I can see he has a gorgeous body. He even has a nice aroma. I wonder how much I can get for pictures of him,"_ Nabiki thought as she regarded me in a proprietary manner.

_"I hope this guy isn't some kind of pervert,"_ Akane thought to herself not showing what she was thinking.

_"It's too bad he's only seventeen. If he was a few years older I'd consider him a prospect,"_ Kasumi thought to herself as she smiled politely at me.

_"I have to figure out some way to keep this guy from talking about Ranma's mother. If Ranma figures out that his mother is still alive he might want to see her, And in Ranma's current condition that will be the end of us both,"_ Genma thought as he regarded me.

_"This guy's pretty tough. I can tell he's about as strong and tough as Ryoga; he may even be more agile than I am. The only thing I have on him is my massive skill. With everything considered he'll make a good sparring partner for me,"_ Ranma thought to himself. _"But what was he talking about before Pop stopped him? I'll have to ask him about it later."_

"Well, Dean. How has your visit to Japan been so far?" Soun asked.

"It's been good, Sensei. Japan's a very beautiful country. Will we start training after breakfast?" I asked eager to get started.

"Well, that's what I like to see, eagerness. Ranma will be the one who'll spar with you. When you are ready I'll start training you," Soun answered.

"Hey, Tendo. Since I'm here living under your roof and you owe his grandfather I can start training him after breakfast. I'll have Ranma spar with him after I see how skilled he is," Genma said.

"Well, that's very good of you, Saotome."

"It's the least I can do, Tendo. The honor of Anything Goes is at stake. I've spent years training Ranma. I know for a fact that American martial artists aren't that good. Ranma doesn't know his own strength, so I had better see to our guest, myself. You can look over scrolls or anything else you might want to teach him in the mean time, Tendo."

_"As soon as the everybody is out of the way I'll put this this guy through training so brutal that he'll either run away like the soft American he is, or he'll die from it. I'll just tell Soun to tell his grandfather that Dean couldn't handle real martial arts training."_

XXX

On their way to school Ranma was walking the fence as usual while Akane walked on the sidewalk. "What do you know about this Dean guy anyway?" Akane asked Ranma.

"I just know what you know. By the way, do you think he's good looking?"

"How should I know? I don't spend a lot of time looking at boys. Do you think I'm as perverted as you? Why would you ask me such a question, anyway? Why don't you turn yourself into a girl and ask yourself that same question?" Akane looked up at Ranma in disgust. Then she sped up her pace a little.

"I'm a guy all right? And since I'm a guy, I don't judge guys! The reason I asked is that I noticed Nabiki scrutinizing him the same way she scrutinizes me whenever she wants to take cheesecake pictures of me."

"Hmmm. You think she might want to take beefcake pictures of Dean. He does have a rather muscular physique. I know a couple of girls who have a muscle fetish. I'll have to talk to Nabiki about not doing anything like that. Our family owes him, and we don't want to give him a bad impression of us. After school I'll spar with him myself and help him with his training."

"Akane, Dean's really tough. He may even be tougher with more brute strength than Ryoga. Even though he has less skill than me, he still has some skill. I can tell he's gone through training that enables him to take a beating from fists or blades. In fact if you hit that guy it'll hurt you more than it would hurt him. He's practically made out of steel."

"I can handle him. I'm sure all that muscle slows him down. I'll simply wear him down over time," Akane said with confidence.

"He's a lot better than that, Akane. He's fairly fast and agile. I can tell he's been through some brutal training, not as brutal as the training I've been through but brutal still. The training he's gone through would make it hard for even me to beat him."

"Oh, really. I know for a fact that his family trains girls as well as boys. He has a twin sister named Daria who's very tough. As soon as she's gone through some more training she'll be coming over here as well. It will be great having someone I can spar with. And unlike Dean, she's very intelligent."

"How do you know so much about his sister?" Ranma asked looking down at her.

"She emailed me and told me how impressed she was with my martial arts prowess. She really wants to learn how to take on a lot of people at the same time from me," Akane said with not a little pride.

"It's obvious she doesn't understand the people you take on are all over sexed perverts who have one thing on their mind; it's not real fighting."

Akane glared at Ranma for a moment then continued. "Her family owns a satellite and sometimes she looks all over the world seeing what martial arts tricks she can pick up by watching. She's seen me fight and shown me videos of me beating up the boys at school. I told you she was smart. Dean's a muscle headed jerk compared to his sister."

"That's why it's a bad idea for him to fight you. If he takes you seriously he's liable to hurt you badly. I also suspect he's taken steroids or something. His family probably is involved in vitamins and supplements like that as well. Who knows what he's taking. I know his strength and agility hasn't all together come from just martial arts training."

"He better take me seriously! Anyway, his sister told me the reason he's so powerful is because someone used him as a guinea pig for some dangerous, untested performance enhancement drugs when he was a little kid. He almost died, but ever since that day he's been physically quicker, stronger and more resilient. This has enabled him to endure martial arts training so brutal most people could not have survived."

"I can relate to that. But I suspect the brutal training he went through was a lot more controlled and thought out than what I went through. I'm sure his grandfather has more brains than my old man," Ranma stated rather bitterly as he thought about what his father put him through without really knowing what he was doing. As they got closer to the school, Ranma hopped off the fence and walked with Akane.

XXX

"It looks like we're out in the middle of nowhere, Sensei. Will we train here?" I asked Genma respectfully. We were on a small hill with lots of rocks and boulders of various sizes on it out in the wilderness.

"Yes! Talk when you're spoken to and pay attention! Now stand over there behind that rock." As I complied, Genma quickly jumped up into the air, leaping all over the place here and there, punching several of the boulders that were over me causing an avalanche. Several rocks and boulders smashed me into the ground.

"Well, that's it. Even Ranma couldn't have survived that. Of course, Ranma would have dodged out of the way instead of standing there to get clobbered. This guy's such an idiot."

But as Genma was congratulating himself the boulders began to move. Then I burst out of the rubble destroying the rocks and stones that had piled on me.

"Was this some way of testing how tough I was? I can take a beating if that's what you were worried about," I answered as I got up from the piles of rocks turned pebbles brushing myself off.

"Did I say you could speak?" !WAP! Genma demanded. "Ouch! This guy's tough. No wonder he survived that avalanche. I'll have to attack him with my vacuum blade attack, something I cooked up from the yamasenken and umisenken. Dean won't even be able to see it coming."

"Prepare yourself!" Genma ordered as he blasted me with his invisible spikes of death.

"What kind of attack is this?" I thought as I sensed an attack coming. "Ouch!" Despite my rock hard body, I still felt pain as a few of the blades struck home.

"If you can't handle this boy, you're not good enough for Anything Goes. I know your grandfather wanted you to learn it. I can't blame him. However, this art is tough. Too tough for you. I don't like foreigners, but I'm not a hard man. If this is too much for you just say so and you can go back home to America. But when you leave get your stuff and just go. Don't talk to anyone. You don't have to explain to Soun Tendo how you couldn't hack it."

I continued to dodge the blades getting hit less and less as I began to use my 360 degree spatial awareness to "see" the invisible blades coming at me. That blind martial arts master's teachings really came in handy at the time.

"Give it up, boy! Give it up! The training gets harder and harder each day. You can't handle what Ranma can. That's why he's so invincible. Go home, yankee, go home!"

"This training is hard but you know something, you know something? If you had told me over a year ago I would be training in one of the greatest martial arts in the world I would have given anything for that. But I'm not stopping now! I've trained all over the world in places like CHINA! HAWAII! KOREA! TAIWAN! THAILAND! BRAZIL! GREECE! MEXICO! SINGAPORE! JAPAN! TOKYO! Even in Tokyo in the Emperor's palace! HEEYAAHAAA! I will not give up!"

I instinctively put my hands together making my sonic ki attack more concentrated and more powerful blowing back the ki blades Genma had used to attack me, forcing the fat guy to dodge his own attack. "Aargh!"

"Are you okay, Sensei? Was my soft American attack too much for you?" I asked with a smirk.

"What was all that noise?" Genma asked as he stumbled to the ground and into unconsciousness.

"Just trying to make this training session more interesting."

Unknown to me at the time, an amazon elder(not Cologne) and her granddaughter had watched the fight from a distance and left the area without anyone knowing they had been there.

XXX

A little later at the Nekohanten, Cologne had a couple of visitors. "Greetings, Elder Stick."

"Greetings, Elder Cologne. You've done pretty well for yourself here. This place looks very nice." Elder Stick was five feet tall. Her hair was long and light blue. She appeared to be middle aged, but she was a lot older than she looked. She wasn't as skilled as Cologne but she was the best in the tribe when it came to stick fighting.

"You can dispense with the pleasantries, Elder Stick; I'm a busy woman. Why are you and your granddaughter here?" Cologne said regarding Katrina despite the fact the young amazon had practically merged with the shadows making herself invisible.

"I heard there was a martial arts tournament in town. King of Fighters I think it's called. There are some powerful fighters there and I wanted my granddaughter to have a chance at snagging a powerful husband like that Ranma guy Shampoo's been chasing after."

"What about Ranma? Don't you dare try to get him for your granddaughter."

"Why would you be so suspicious of me, Elder Cologne?" Stick asked feigning innocence.

Because I know you, Elder Stick."

"I can't blame you for wanting him for Shampoo. He's very big, muscular and tough. Even my granddaughter's nekoken would only scratch him at the most."

Cologne's eyes widened. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Ranma?"

"Of course we are. He was training in the woods with his father, a bald man in glasses wearing a tacky karate gi. Ranma himself had short, black hair much like an American come to think of it. He also wore a grey shirt and light blue jeans. My granddaughter was smitten. If you can't bring Ranma in then maybe if he were to defeat my granddaughter he could marry her instead of Shampoo. If there was a problem then the two girls could fight over him."

"Don't overrate your granddaughter, Elder Stick. It would have been interesting to see how well she would have done in the last tournament in which Shampoo won hands down. The nekoken is horrifically dangerous. Ranma would surely find Katrina's catlike ways revolting due to the fact that Ranma's father put him through nekoken training when he was eight years old. Now he has a fear of cats."

"My granddaughter has no such fear. I made certain of that."

"That's because a shaolin priest put your granddaughter through a painful healing experience, healing her of the madness the nekoken would normally bring. The healing of her madness diminished the power of her nekoken, but she still is very dangerous. It's a pity that monk has since passed away. But despite all that, what you put your granddaughter through was very dangerous, Elder Stick."

"Martial arts are always dangerous, Elder Cologne. In fact the life of a martial artist is always fraught with peril. Which is why my granddaughter, Katrina, is actually more powerful than Shampoo."

Cologne scrutinized Stick shrewdly and doubted what Stick said since she had trained Shampoo herself. It was debatable which of the two amazons were tougher. Shampoo was a more skilled martial artist than Katrina but Katrina's watered down version of the nekoken made her extremely dangerous, lethal in fact. While Shampoo was also a more powerful fighter, she would be hard pressed to even survive a full blown fight with Katrina without serious injury.

"Shampoo still has dibs on Ranma but since when has he had short wavy hair and wore a gray shirt and jeans? Even Ranma's a better dresser than that. Your description sounds more like an American than Ranma," Cologne answered.

"Are you trying to fool me, Elder Cologne? It won't work. Who else would Ranma's father be training?"

"I'll have to investigate. When was the last time you saw 'Ranma'?"

"My granddaughter and I watched him and his father train this afternoon," Stick stated with confidence.

"Ranma is normally at school at this time. Shampoo even went to his school in order to woo him to her with her ramen. How tall was the guy you saw training with Genma?"

"He was about six feet tall, weighing around 200 pounds of much defined muscle. He wasn't as bulky as a bodybuilder, he looked a lot better. He trained with a look of determination. Furthermore he has a screaming ki attack that's very impressive. He's perfect."

"A screaming attack? I will have to investigate. Ranma's father has incurred the wrath of many people. It's possible the person with whom you saw him fighting was such a person."

At that moment, Shampoo arrived passing by Katrina without noticing her. "Greetings, Great-Grandmother. Ranma loved ramen Shampoo fed him."

"Shampoo. This is Elder Stick. You said something about seeing Ranma, today?"

"Yes. He was at school today. Kitchen Destroyer tried to feed him poisonous food but Ranma no eat that."

Cologne then turned to Stick. "Do you see what I was talking about now? What you saw earlier wasn't Ranma."

"Hmmm. Katrina! Come out from the shadows!" Stick ordered.

At Stick's command a 17 year old young woman weighing around 120 pounds at five feet six inches tall appeared out of the darkness. She walked with the agility and grace of a cat. Her dark aura was accentuated by the black, purple ninja/catlike like clothes she wore which clung to her body like skin on a grape. Her long black hair went down past the shoulder blades of her slender yet curvaceous figure making the beautiful amazon look like Catwoman from the 60's Batman TV series.

"It seems the warrior with whom you fell in love is not Ranma," Stick explained.

"So what? I'm glad he isn't Ranma. This Ranma sounds as if he'd be afraid of me, anyway. Let Shampoo have him. However, I would love to find out who this other person is," Katrina purred.

"Don't be too hasty, Katrina! There are a lot of other warriors in the upcoming King of Fighters Tournament. We should weigh each fighter's good and bad points," Stick explained.

"I suppose," Katrina said lazily.

"I'm going to be looking over some prime candidates. Why don't you help Cologne out in her restaurant while I take care of that and some other business?"

"Yes, Grandmother. That would be wonderful," Katrina said happily.

"Hold it, Elder Stick. Your granddaughter has a tendency to go off stealing things that don't belong to her. Whether at your behest or not I don't know but..."

"Is there something you'd like for Katrina to get for you? In addition to her amazon fighting techniques she has the skills of a ninja."

"Yes. She has the skills of a thief as well. We're guests in this country, so we can't have her robbing anyone around here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, of course. Katrina! No going out and stealing unless there's something Cologne wants you to get for her. Work hard for her in her restaurant, understand?"

"Yes, Grandmother," Katrina answered obediently.

XXX

Later I arrived at the Tendo compound with Genma in tow. "Dean, what happened?" Soun asked after seeing his friend cut up and bruised.

"Master Genma was testing my speed, agility and toughness. He thought I wasn't tough enough to learn Anything Goes, but I proved to him I wasn't as weak as he said I was. As brutal as the training was I believe I learned a lot."

!SMASH! Everyone turned toward the noise outside as Ranma and Akane came in.

"Why couldn't you have just tried it? I spent a lot of time slaving over a hot stove making that lunch just for you and you go and eat food from that hussy, Shampoo. What else have you accepted from Shampoo, you pervert?" Akane said in a rage as she was throwing kicks at a fast moving Ranma.

"I was hungry! All I did was eat her food. It's not like I did nuthin else with her," Ranma said as he kept moving out of range of Akane's attacks.

"Whoa! Did you do that, Dean?" Ranma asked when he saw the battered form of his father.

"Yeah. Master Genma put me through some tough training, but I think I've proved I'm worthy of learning Anything Goes."

Ranma then looked at Akane. "I told you he was tough. Look at what he did to Pop."

"I can take him. As soon as I've changed into my karate gi I'll spar with you, Dean. I'll decide if you're worthy of learning Anything Goes. Make sure you're up to it," Akane said with confidence as she ran to her room.

"I'll be ready. I'll give you my best. I know you're tough since I've seen you take on several guys at once," I replied.

"When did you see me doing that? Did you see the tapes your sister taped of me from your family's satellite, too?" Akane asked turning back to me.

"Yeah. I saw the tapes. You took on all those guys without ever getting hit once! In the fights I've had against dozens of people I would get hit often. Sometimes my opponents would get a hold of me. I would break out rather easily, but my opponents still were able to get their hands on me. I would really appreciate you teaching me how you take on so many people at a time without getting touched even once."

Akane blushed a little bit upon hearing such praise from their new student. _"This guy isn't too bad. I hope he sticks to the training,"_ Akane thought to herself, happy to have her martial arts appreciated. "I'll see you in the dojo after I've changed."

While Akane left to get ready for the upcoming match humming happily on her way to her room, Ranma glared at me for a moment as we walked towards the dojo.

"What's up?" I asked the pigtailed boy.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Those guys let up on Akane because they want to be with her. Whenever Akane has a fight with someone who wants to destroy her she gets her ass kicked. She's slow. You're a lot faster than she is, almost as fast as I am. All she has is power and even there you have more than her. She has no speed or finesse whatsoever," Ranma explained.

I looked at Ranma incredulously for a moment. "What's the matter, Ranma? I didn't mean to say she was as good as you, but Akane has her good points. I know she's not the fastest person around but..."

"She's not that good, Dean! I don't want you hurting her, which is what you're liable to do if you hit her with your steroid powered strength."

"I don't take steroids, all right? What makes you think I take steroids anyway?"

"I can tell how skilled, agile, strong and tough someone is by watching them. Akane couldn't handle the power you could put out. I've traveled all over Asia learning martial arts and I've never seen anyone with as much brute strength as you have, not anyone human anyway. What's more, some of the people I've seen with a great deal of strength weren't anywhere near as agile as you. The physique you have says you've been doing something unnatural."

"For your information, someone used me as a guinea pig for an untested serum which was designed to make some stronger, faster and tougher when I was a little kid. That untested concoction almost killed me. It took me weeks to recover but afterwards I felt a lot better. The doctors gave me a bill of health saying I was disgustingly healthy for someone who had almost died."

"I know I'm stronger than most and can take a licking and keep on ticking. I'm also quick enough to dodge gunfire. But I've been through brutal martial arts training that would have killed most people. I've also done a lot of weight lifting and strength training, the kind most martial artists don't do. But despite all that I'm still agile and flexible due to all the Chinese acrobatic, breakfall and contortionist training I've mastered. The saying, 'that which doesn't kill you can only make you stronger' is true when it comes to me."

"That's true of me, too. That's why I don't want you giving Akane delusions of grandeur. She wouldn't have a chance against a chemically enhanced powerhouse like yourself."

"All right, Ranma. I'll hold back, but I'll still take her seriously. She's more competent than most of the martial artists I've seen in America, so there's no need to underestimate her."

Akane had been standing behind us, having heard practically everything. She was wearing her karate gi, ready for action. "Ranma! Why must you put me down all the time, in front of a guest no less? Do you despise me that much?"

"Listen, Akane. I don't want you getting hurt. This guy's stronger than Ryoga in addition to being quick and agile. Hitting him will hurt you more than it will hurt him."

"I can take care of myself! Don't underestimate me!" Akane stated.

"Make sure you don't hurt her, Dean."

"Ranmaaa!" Akane yelled as she attacked me with fists of fury. I easily avoided her attacks, but when I countered I made sure to hold back on my strength.

"Oof!" Akane called out as she was hit with a right hook to the stomach knocking her to the ground with a thud. Ranma glared at me for a moment, but Akane got up and attacked again with several high, fast strike kicks which I easily avoided. I then attacked her with a leg sweep as Akane tried to hit me with a very high roundhouse kick, knocking Akane off of her feet and on to her but.

"Akane! You got to get control of your anger. Your attacks are wild and random. Evading you is fairly easy now," I tried to explain to her.

"Don't lecture me. Fight me!" Akane yelled as she renewed her attacks in a rage. I again avoided several volleys of punch and kick combinations that Akane clumsily sent my way. She had started off the fight pretty well, but later in the fight, she had become rather unfocused. At this point I clapped my hands together creating a small shockwave and sent it in Akane's direction bowling her over.

"Oooh!" Akane yelled as she got up yet again.

"That's enough, Dean! You'll hurt Akane if this keeps up," Ranma stated with concern.

"Shut up, Ranma! Don't interfere! I can handle this," Akane said as she got up and proceeded with the fight.

As Akane rushed me, I struck her with a right cross to the jaw. Even though I pulled the punch Akane was all but knocked into unconsciousness.

"Akane! Ranma called out as he ran over to her. "Are you all right? I told you to take it easy on her, Dean! What's wrong with you?"

"I held back on my attacks, Ranma. I've learned how to knock people out without hurting them too much. Akane's not hurt. She's just a little dizzy. She'll have no problem recovering. She has to be able to take a hit in order to be a better fighter."

"I'm OK, Ranma," Akane said as she got up and steadied herself. "I really hated losing but thanks for taking me seriously. I guess we can learn some things from you, too," Akane said looking up at me respectfully.

"Sure, Akane. We can all improve and get better. I still meant it when I said you were very good at taking on numerous opponents at once. Maybe you can teach me how you do that some time."

"Yes. We'll spar again tomorrow."

"Dinnertime!" Kasumi yelled. Then the three of us left the dojo and got ready for dinner.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you readers have enjoyed this fanfic. I plan to keep this going. Tell me what you think of this.


	4. Amazon Intrigue

Training Days

!SOUND EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Four

_"It's so strange how Ranma uses water to turn himself into a girl; I thought he was a magician or something,"_ I thought to myself the next day while doing some tai chi type katas.

FLASHBACK

!SPLASH! "Ranma? Why do you keep doing that?" I asked the boy turned girl.

"I'm going to explain something to you, Dean," Ranma-chan said as she explained her Jusenkyo curse to me.

"No way!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's true. Here, I'll show you," Ranma-chan said as she doused herself with hot water turning back into a boy then dousing himself with cold water making himself a girl again.

"Gee, Ranma, how do you handle it?" I had a look of shock on my face as I regarded Ranma's water changing transformation.

"I manage. I'm trying hard to find a cure though," Ranma-chan responded.

"Does everybody know? Or do you want to keep this a secret?"

"There are a few people who know, but that's about it. Everyone in this house knows, but most people don't know and yes I want to keep this a secret. It's embarrassing enough as it is."

I looked at Ranma for a moment. "What?" Ranma asked being unnerved under my scrutiny.

"You'd be well received in places like West Hollywood and San Francisco. There are a few guys who'd kill to have your problem; some of them appear on talk shows." I immediately thought about shows like Geraldo and Jerry Springer where guys who thought they were women would prance around. None of them looked as much as a woman as Ranma did at that moment.

"I've heard of those shows, and that's not me! Don't confuse me with those weirdos! If I ever get my hands on a cure I'll take it in a minute!"

"All right. I'll help you if I can. Can you still fight as a girl?"

"I'm a guy regardless of what I look like! But yes I can fight. I'll show ya," Ranma-chan said as she attacked me with a flurry of punches and kicks.

FLASHBACK ENDED

_"What's his mother going to think if she sees Ranma in his girl state? Best not to say or think about that right now. It's not like it's Ranma's fault anyway,"_ I thought as Genma walked over to me.

"Come on, boy," Genma said in a gruff manner. "I want to see if you can break bricks with your bare hands."

Genma proceeded to bring what looked like regular stone blocks and set them up all six on top of each other. "I want you destroy these blocks of stone. Surely you can do that. Even inferior American martial artists can do that." Genma regarded me with a sense of triumph with his arms folded against his massive frame.

"How do you want me to cut them up, Sensei?" I asked.

"Silence! I'll tell you when you can speak. Just break the blocks!" Genma demanded. "Even Ranma would have a hard time breaking these titanium steel boards. The beauty of these six inch thick blocks is that they look like regular stone blocks. Once this guy busts his knuckles on these blocks he'll give up and go back to America. I can't afford to let him tell Ranma about his mother!"

When I struck the blocks I found I couldn't break them. _"Are these blocks made out of steel or what?"_ I thought as I renewed my efforts and tried again.

"It's obvious to me that you are weak! You can't even break some chunks of stone. You are not worthy of learning Anything Goes," Genma said with venom in his voice.

After hearing Genma's tirade I took a deep breath, channeling my ki into my already strong limbs and pounded the cement blocks with my fists, smashing them into powder.

_"How the heck did he do that? Have to think up something else."_ "You did it all wrong! I wanted you to chop them up neatly. Look at the mess you've made, you barbarian! How do you explain yourself?"

"I didn't know what you wanted. You didn't want to show me. So what do you want me to do?" I replied a little perturbed.

"Why you two faced, lazy #&!"

"Lazy?"

"Silence! Now, I have another training regimen for you. If you survive this one you will have proved yourself worthy of Anything Goes."

I had been there for a month. Even though I had gotten much faster and more skilled, I began to wonder if Genma was trying to kill me. Almost everything he did with me would have killed most people.

"You've been telling me that for weeks now, Sensei," I said, getting a little impatient.

"Silence! I'll tell you when you can speak! Now, put this blindfold on," Genma ordered.

Once I had put the blindfold on I used my inner spirit to become aware of my surroundings. I figured this was some way of learning some mystical martial awareness but when Genma started barking orders again I realized how wrong I was.

"Now follow me! And don't let me get too far ahead of you!" Genma ordered as he quickly ran off leaping onto houses jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

_"It's a good thing I learned 360 object and spatial awareness from that blind martial artist some time ago. I wouldn't be able to follow Genma otherwise,"_ I thought to himself as I kept up with him.

_"I don't believe it. Somehow he's still keeping up with me. Maybe he memorized the houses and landscapes. I'll just have to speed things up,"_ Genma thought.

Then Genma began to throw ki daggers at me. But despite my current handicap I deftly dodged the projectiles, letting them just pass by me.

_"We're about where I'll finish this,"_ Genma thought as he landed near the pit which was out in the middle of nowhere; this was the same convenient pit he had used to train Ranma in the nekoken years ago.

"All right. We're here. Put this jumpsuit on," Genma ordered as he grabbed the suit out of subspace. As I put the dirty yellow jumpsuit on, I became unpleasantly aware of the stench of rotten cheese and peanut butter all over it, hearing funny noises coming from a pit that was a couple feet away.

Before I could say or do anything, Genma quickly tied me up and pushed me into the pit with starved rats and covered the pit with a large, heavy metal covering. _"This will fix him. Most Americans are afraid of rats. And these rats are feral. As soon as he starts screaming and begging for me to let him out, that will be it. Then I'll send this guy back to America with his tail between his legs"_

"What the?" I yelled as very large, cat sized rats attacked me with surprising speed. "HEEYAAAHAA!" I yelled, breaking out of the jumpsuit Genma had put me in and quickly dodged, blocked and counter attacked the hundreds of rats in the pit.

_"Hmmm. Even though I hear some screaming it sounds as if a fight's going on down there. Maybe this guy's tougher than I thought. It doesn't really matter how tough he is, I can't afford to let him tell Ranma about his mother!"_ A few minutes later there was much less noise going on inside the pit I was in. "What's going on in there?" Genma wondered.

_"It's a good thing I know how to fight without seeing, too. Did Ranma go through something like this? This would drive a little kid crazy. As it is, my favorite shirt's ruined, not to mention my dark blue jeans as well,"_ I thought to myself as I smashed the last of the rats into ribbon.

Ten minutes later, curiosity got the better of Genma and he removed the covering. "Hey, Dean! You down there? Can you stand the training of Anything Goes?!"

"Yeah! I'm still standing better than I ever did. Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid. I'm still standing after all this time. Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind! I'm still standing! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" I sang as the situation reminded me of the song by Elton John.

Genma face faulted for a moment. "Well, that's it for the day. Come back to the house after you've cleaned up," Genma said as he covered up the pit with more metal and dirt making it invisible to anyone walking over it. Genma also fixed it so that no one would be able to hear me screaming for help.

_"There's no way he can get out of that trap. That pit is over an underground mine. If he tries to jump out of it he'll slip against all the mud and gore that's down there. That sees to it that I won't have to worry about seeing Dean Sakemoto ever again,"_ Genma thought happily as he ran off.

As I jumped up, I hit the surface of the hard, concrete steel covering Genma had put over the pit and came crashing down barely able to land on my feet. The problem was despite my strength I wasn't able to get enough leverage to break my way out. Then I decided to scream my way out of there.

!HEEYAAHAAA!" My sonic ki blast struck the top of the covering of the pit I was in, causing the mine I was in to cave in and come crashing down on me.

XXX

After the dinner rush was over Shampoo and Katrina talked while they served the patrons that were still there. "My great grandmother told me the guy you saw training with Genma was not Ranma. His name is Dean Sakemoto from America. He's here to learn Ranma's fighting style," Shampoo said in Chinese as she passed by Katrina.

"No matter. I still think that guy is hot. I'm glad he isn't Ranma. That way we can still be friends."

"Who said we were friends? I know you and your grandmother are sneaky. You were ready to try to take Ranma from me. And your grandmother has had you learn forbidden martial arts techniques. The Nekoken is dangerous!"

"Come on, Shampoo. We all want a strong male to marry. But how do you know that wasn't Ranma?" Katrina asked a little suspiciously.

"Nabiki Tendo goes out of her way to get information so she can sell it. She doesn't come cheap, but her info is accurate."

"Really? I'm going to have to go over there. Where do the Tendos live?" Katrina asked as she practically flew by Shampoo with another order.

"I'm going there tonight after our work is done. You might as well come with me. But don't act like cat in front of Ranma. Ranma can't handle cats. He hates cats because of the nekoken his father put him through."

"It's obvious Ranma's father didn't know what he was doing. I don't fear cats; I actually like cats. The nekoken I learned made me a lot stronger without the fear. My grandmother is a genius when it comes to martial arts techniques. I can't wait to sink my claws into that guy's his gorgeous wavy hair. Meow!"

"Don't say meow around Ranma!"

"All right. Take it easy hamhock. My, you're being catty. Both of us would know, wouldn't we?" Katrina said a sly smile as Shampoo rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't your grandmother want you to wait until she has a chance to look at some other fighters?" Shampoo commented.

"Of course. I just want to see this guy up close; see what he's made of," Katrina said with a wink.

"Is that all you think about?" Shampoo asked as she passed Katrina by on her way to another table.

"I don't just think about it; I act on it. With all the hot guys I've been with, I'm like an alley cat in more ways than one. Still a virgin, Shampoo? Maybe you should let Mousse service you just once," Katrina answered with a purr.

"Aiyaah! No way would I let Mousse anywhere near me like that!"

"All right. But it's not as if you don't have any other takers. You don't look as good as me, but I'm sure you could at least get a date."

"I'm waiting for my husband, Ranma. And you're not better looking than me! But if you want to be my friend, tell your stupid cousin, Mousse, to leave me alone. He's such a pain."

"I'll talk to him. I'm sure he could find someone else back home. He is the toughest male in the village, so he shouldn't waste time chasing after you since you don't want him. I might get Grandmother to order him back to Joketsuzoku."

"I would appreciate that."

XXX

"Where's Dean, Pop?" Ranma asked after dinner was over.

"He's gone! He couldn't handle the training," Genma answered, not taking his eyes off of the shogi board.

"What?" both Ranma and Akane shouted at the same time.

"He was getting better over time. He's one of the few people I can spar with who isn't trying to kill me," Ranma answered.

"I like him, too. He takes me seriously, even though he holds back," Akane responded.

"He's gone? Really?" Nabiki appeared out of nowhere, regarding everybody there. _"I had some more customers lined up to buy pictures of Dean. Even some college girls showed interest. Some were more interested in pictures of Dean than they were in copies of upcoming tests, homework and term papers. I got to convince that guy to come back. I had no idea so many girls around here and women in college had such a beefcake fetish,"_ Nabiki thought to herself, calculating in her head.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Dean was such a nice person," Kasumi said kindly.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that now, Saotome," Soun answered. "If Dean couldn't handle the training, that's not my fault. My debt to his family has been fulfilled."

"Well said, Tendo."

"What did you do to him, Pop? Did you put him in a pit with starving cats?" Ranma asked hotly.

"Never mind that, boy! Don't question my training methods. You turned out to be a half decent martial artist. Americans like Dean can't handle real martial arts training. The fact that his family came from Japan matters very little as they have been away from the country too long."

"Hey, everybody!" Everyone turned towards my voice and was surprised when they saw me arrive with Ryoga in tow.

"Wow! Now, that's hot!" Nabiki thought happily with her mouth open agape as she regarded my apparel and lack there of. I could have sworn I saw dollars signs over her head as I noticed the look of greed she had. But I didn't know why she looked at me so hungrily. Surely she wasn't interested in me personally.

"Dean! My dad said you couldn't hack the training, but I suspected he was lying. What happened to you and why are you carrying Ryoga?"

"It's a long story." I then put Ryoga down gently and told them what had happened.

FLASHBACK

After I came crashing through the ground I tried to climb my way back up. "It's a good thing I've done a lot of mountain climbing while I learned martial arts." It took me a long time to climb up but by the time I had gotten to solid ground I realized that I was lost. _"Where am I? How am I going to get out of here?"_ I thought, worried about my situation.

"Excuse me. Do you know how to get to Furinkan High?" a young man wearing a bandana asked me, coming right for me.

"Ryoga? How did you get in here?"

"How do you know my name when I've never seen you before? Wait a minute! I have seen you before! You're that screaming guy, Dean Sakemoto! I thought I heard a scream. Did you have something to do with that cave in earlier?"

"Sheesh! Has everybody seen that tape? You must get around, dude. Right now, I'm as lost as you are. Which way did you come from?"

"Right here," Ryoga said as he walked towards the area from which I had just come.

"Ryoga! Dude! You're going the wrong way. I just came from over there!" I called out. I had thought my sister was exaggerating about Ryoga's ability to get lost, but her information was obviously accurate.

"Oh. I knew that. I just wanted to see how badly the cave in was," Ryoga lied, putting his hand behind his head, a little embarrassed. You must really have some ability to scream. Do you use it as a martial arts attack?"

"Yeah. It's my Screaming Dean attack. Pretty powerful, eh?"

Ryoga regarded me for a moment before he walked over to me. "It's powerful, but using an attack like that in a mine like this was a very bad idea. I have dealt with Americans before; you're about as dull as most of the ones I've known," the lost boy said without any malice.

"What? Hey! Never would I imagine you treating me with such disrespect," I answered a little sarcastically.

"I've heard that phrase before. It sounds better in English than it does in Japanese. Let's get out of here. But how did you know my name?"

"I've done a lot of reading about some of the goings on in Nerima."

"Where did you get your information from?" Ryoga asked as they walked out of the mine.

"I got it from my sister who got it from Nabiki Tendo. My sister also had access to our family's satellite, videotaping some of the things that have happened around here."

"That makes sense. How do you know Nabiki?"

"She and my sister emailed each other. Soun Tendo, Nabiki's father owed my grandfather a lot of money, so they're paying their debt by teaching me their art, Anything Goes!"

Ryoga turned towards Dean quickly. "You live there? Why were you in an underground mine?"

"Genma, Ranma's father, has been training me. I've gotten faster and more skilled since I've been learning the art but I sometimes wonder if Genma is trying to kill me. It's as if he wants me out of the way or something. I wonder why."

"Ranma's a jerk; I've seen hell because of him."

"Ranma seems like a stand up guy. What did he do to you?"

"He stole my bread and ran out on a duel we were supposed to have. When I get my hands on him..."

"Hey, there's a light ahead. We're out of the mines!" As the two of us walked further I decided to sing, "I can see for miles and miles."

"That song doesn't sound that good in Japanese either," Ryoga said as they walked towards the highway.

"Singing helped me learn the language. Anyway, there's a running river around here; I can hear and sense it."

"Why is that so important?" Ryoga asked as he regarded me.

"Both of us have all this dirt and gravel all over us. I even have rat blood and gore in addition to the dirt. I want to get cleaned up before I walk into the house. Kasumi works hard enough as it is," I explained to the lost boy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ryoga said as he took a whiff of me and grimaced.

After the two of us had washed up and I used a technique to ring what was left of my pants dry. Ryoga just got another set of clothes he had in his backpack then we continued on our way.

"You look like a half naked barbarian. Are you going native? What happened to your shirt?" Ryoga asked as he gave me an amused look.

"Genma put me through a training session that involved vicious cat sized rats. He went so far as to put rotten cheese and peanut butter on me."

"Grief. That doesn't make any sense," Ryoga responded, shaking his head.

"I guess that's what Anything Goes is all about. It's a very unorthodox fighting style with unorthodox training techniques."

"That's crazy! I guess that explains Ranma," Ryoga answered.

"Who's that coming this way? Is that Cologne? Man, she's not as old as I thought she was!"

"No. But she looks like a relative of hers," Ryoga replied.

"Greetings! So you're the guy I saw training with Genma Saotome. My, you're muscular! I really envy my granddaughter. You're not Ranma are you?" the short, old woman asked as she scrutinized me appearing all over the place.

"No. Who said I was?" I answered. "And if you're not Cologne, who are you?

"I'm Elder Stick. I saw you training with Genma so I assumed you were Ranma. But so much the better. I didn't relish the idea of getting on Cologne's bad side anyway. You are a prime example of manhood. You'll make a perfect mate for my Katrina," the old woman said as she poked and prodded me some more.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Did you say mate? Uh, I actually have a girlfriend already. Nice talking to you," I said, increasing the speed of my pace but the old woman caught up, going so fast as to get in front of me.

"Not so fast, Son-in-law! You haven't even seen my granddaughter yet; she's very beautiful. The art you're learning isn't all that great. I could teach you much better techniques."

"That's really nice, but I had my heart set on learning Anything Goes. Besides, my family wants me to learn the art and bring it back with me to the U.S.," I answered in a rush.

Elder regarded me with a look of hostility. "You think my granddaughter and martial arts techniques aren't good enough for you? I find that a little hard to swallow, you jackass!"

!FWITT, FWITT, FWIIT! The old woman proceeded to move at an unearthly speed striking both Ryoga and my pressure points causing both of us to collapse towards the ground.

"Now you'll either marry my granddaughter or stay paralyzed!" the old woman said folding her arms and looking down on me in triumph.

"Grief, Dean. Just marry the girl. She struck us with some powerful paralysis nerve attacks. Most attacks like that bounce off of me. But now I've fallen and can't get up," Ryoga said as he lay on the ground helpless.

"I've taken some hard hits in my life, but you know something? You know something? If you had told me a year ago I would be as good as I am now, I would have given anything for that," I said, pumping and priming myself up.

"I suggest you bow down to my terms quickly, young man. In time what I've done will become permanent," the old woman said confidently as she shrewdly scrutinized me.

"Dean, this is all your fault!" Ryoga screamed while he was on the ground, not being able to move.

"I'm not going to give up now. I'm going to learn Anything Goes and then I'm going back to America, to places like NEW HAMPSHIRE, SOUTH CAROLINA, OKLAHOMA, ARIZONA, NORTH DAKOTA, NEW MEXICO, CALIFORNIA, TEXAS, NEW YORK, SOUTH DAKOTA, OREGON, WASHINGTON, MICHIGAN. Even to WASHINGTON D.C. in the WHITE HOUSE! HEEEYAAAHAA!" I screamed, getting up despite the pain and defying the paralysis.

"What the..." Stick exclaimed in surprise as she saw me standing triumphantly before her, unphased by her attack. "Well, Son-in-Law, you are worthy of my granddaughter after all. Too bad your friend isn't as powerful as you are."

"What's deal? I thought I would have had to have beaten your granddaughter first before I had to marry her," I said in retort.

"How did you know all that? No matter. There are other ways to bring you to heel. I could do without all the screaming though. Good bye!"

"Wait! How about, Ryoga? Aren't you going to fix him up?" I called out after her as Stick she pogoed away on her stick.

"Oh, his condition will be permanent now. Ta ta!" I had a look of shock and despair over Ryoga's condition as the old woman went further and further away from me.

"Dean, you idiot! What will I do now?" Ryoga cried out sadly.

"I'll carry you with me when I go back home. Maybe Ranma and the Tendos will be able to think of something."

"You're going to take me to where Ranma is while I'm in this condition? Ranma will make fun of me."

"I don't think he'll do that. Besides, if all else fails I can teach you what I just did to help you recover from what just happened. Here, alley oop!" I hoisted the lost boy on my back and carried Ryoga home.

FLASHBACK ENDED

"Well, that's what happened guys. I'm wondering if someone knows of some way of healing Ryoga from what that amazon chick did to him."

"Gee, I don't know, man," Ranma said as everyone heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Kasumi said as she got up. Everybody else turned around to see a beautiful, ginger/orange haired girl walk in next to Kasumi.

_"She's hot! I wonder how much I could get for pictures of her,"_ Nabiki thought to herself as she regarded the buxom young girl.

"Hi, Dean. Have you forgotten me, already?" Aya asked sweetly.

"No, not at all. It's great to see you. I've been through some rough training. But I made it through all right." I admired my new girlfriend happily. She wore a dark blue coat and skirt with a white button down shirt and matching shoes. She was a great dresser and a sight for sore eyes.

"Speak for yourself, Dean. I can't move, and it's all your fault! You should have just married that old woman's granddaughter" Ryoga screamed.

Aya took a good look at the downed form of Ryoga. "Ooh, let me see. I think I've seen this kind of paralysis before. Just take a deep breath and..." !FWITT, FWITT, FWIIT!

"How's that?" Aya asked as she smiled gently on Ryoga.

Ryoga began to move and get up. It was difficult at first, but then he stood up, relieved that he could move again. "Thank you, miss. I'm in your debt. And you, Dean! Couldn't you have just married that lady's granddaughter? Why I''ll..."

"Excuse me," Aya interjected. "I'm Dean's fiancee. So if you want to cancel your debt with me, forgive Dean for not marrying some other girl."

Ryoga looked at Aya for a moment. "All right, I'll forgive him, for you. My name is Ryoga Hibiki." Ryoga bowed in greeting as Aya responded in kind.

"Hi, Ryoga. My name is Aya Natsume." After everyone had made their introductions Aya said, "Ranma! Your moth... hmph!"

"Hey! Why don't you explain how you healed Ryoga? That was very impressive. Are you some kind of doctor? And at such a young age, too," Genma said, flattering the young girl.

_"Natsume is my wife's maiden name. Why did that idiot from America have to be engaged to someone who's related to my wife? I'll simply have to cook up an even more deadly training regimen for him. Then I'll have to figure out what to do about the girl."_

At that moment, it started to rain and rain hard to the point that it was easy to hear the rain from the inside. "Why don't you two stay over?" Kasumi asked graciously.

Ryoga stumbled for a moment. "Well, all right, if you insist." _"I lost my umbrella in that cave I was in. That was Dean's fault, too. I'll have to wait for the rain to stop before I can leave."_

"Why thank you, Kasumi. Dean, we can just go to your room and talk about this other woman of yours," Aya said as she put her arm in mine and walked with me to my room.

"Gee, they're going to Dean's room together. I wish Ranma would do that with Akane. Maybe Ranma can learn a few things from Dean after all," Genma said out loud.

"POP!" Ranma exclaimed in embarrassed surprise.

"Well said, Saotome. Dean might not be as weak as we thought. He obviously knows how to deal with his fiancée. She's gorgeous to boot. Akane might be able to learn a lot from Aya."

"DADDYYY!" Akane screamed in embarrassed indignation.

XXX

"I'm going to the Tendos right now!" Katrina said to Shampoo after the Nekohantan had closed.

"It's late and it's raining! Shampoo turn into cat if go out there!"

"Why don't you speak Chinese, Shampoo? Your Japanese is atrocious!" Katrina responded in Chinese.

"Great Grandmother insist I speak Japanese while here. Shampoo Japanese no that bad!"

Katrina shook her head in resignation and answered in Japanese. "All right. But I'm going there anyway."

"You no go there without Shampoo!"

"What's your problem? I'm not even interested in Ranma."

"I'm glad to hear that, Katrina. But neither of you are going over there. There's some prep work with your names on it. Now hop to it!" Cologne ordered as the younger amazons quickly did as they were told.

"It's time I gave the Tendos a visit. I'm very curious about this new student of Anything Goes'," Cologne thought to herself as she created a waterproof ki shield around herself and headed out the door.

XXX

"Now, Dean, tell me about this other girl you're engaged to. Do you despise me after all?" Aya sweetly asked me with puppy eyes.

"No, not at all! Look, I'm not even engaged to this girl. Her grandmother's putting the cart before the horse."

"What?"

"Let me try that again. The woman who attacked Ryoga and me was a Chinese amazon. According to their customs, if an outsider male defeats one of them that man must marry her. If an outsider female beats one of them, the amazon has to hunt that female down and kill her."

Aya looked at me for a moment. "You mean if you had defeated that old woman you would have had to marry her? That's ridiculous! They can't enforce laws like that, not here or even in China."

"I don't know if I would have had to marry someone so old, but I'll just have to work on my speed, reflexes and ability to dodge. Anyway, she wanted me to marry her granddaughter, but I refused."

"Wonderful!" my girlfriend said out loud, jumping up and down with glee.

I smiled at her and continued. "There's no way I'm going to marry someone I don't know. Besides, I'm not going to leave you for some domineering amazon. Sheesh!"

"I knew I could count on you!" Aya said as she affectionately hugged me pressing her large bosom against my chest. "How is it that you were able to walk away from her attack while Ryoga was paralyzed? Even I can tell how tough Ryoga is. With my level of skill being what it is I could not have cured a normal person."

"Well, I couldn't move either, so I simply powered up. After that weight lifter tested that dangerous serum on me I was so ill I couldn't move except by force of will and a lot of martial arts/mind over matter training. Since then I've learned how to exert more control over my body than most people do," I said with a cocksure smile.

"Hmmm. You may be right but let me take a look," Aya said as she began to feel all over me.

"Hey, I like you and all but aren't we moving too fast?"

Aya laughed. "That's not what I meant, Silly! I want to see if you've fully recovered. Here, let me help you," she ordered as she tugged at what was left of my shredded pants.

"All right. But will you respect me in the morning?" I asked in jest.

"Oh, stop kidding around," Aya said, smiling as she finally got my pants off leaving me only in my underwear. "Well, everything looks OK so far," she said as she probed my body, smiling as she admired me.

"So, what do you think. See something you like?" I asked with a smirk.

"Um, why don't you lay down on your back? I'll... My, it's hot in here," the young girl said as she took her jacket and hat off. She then proceeded to do some more probing as she straddled me.

"So, what's the prognosis?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You're OK. I'm really impressed with how tough you are. You're in phenomenal condition. I've never seen such a physical specimen, she said as she lay on top of me, getting an eyeful. "You have such beautiful dark blue eyes," she said, breathing heavily as her hands ran through my hair.

"Did you bring your pajamas with you? Maybe I should leave so you can change into something else. I have some pajamas with me; they'll be big on you, but you should be comfortable in them," I said nervously, looking her up and down, liking what I saw.

"Oh, it's too hot in here for that," the ginger haired girl said as she took her clothes off leaving on only her bra and panties. "Ooh! That feels better." Aya breathed out with a sigh, prompting me to take a good look at her burgeoning bosom.

_"Wow, she's hot! I've never seen a hotter babe! And she smells so good,"_ I thought as I admired the busty, orange haired beauty. "How about if I give you a massage?" I said as I gently caressed her back.

"Oooh, that feels good," the girl cooed. "Ha ha ha!" she giggled as my hands went down to the small of her back.

"Like that, hmmm?" I said as he proceeded to tickle her ribs.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Hehehehehehe! Mercy! Hahahahaha! I surrender!" Aya giggled. I smiled, while enjoying gently and carefully exploring her scantily clad, sexy body as she wriggled around.

"You got the cutest laugh and you smell so good. Gosh, you're beautiful," I said, enjoying the view of my half naked girlfriend blushing and breathing in deeply. We both stared into each other's eyes for a moment, closing the space between our lips and putting our arms around each other.

"Babe, let's just sleep this way holding each other. I just love hearing your heart beat." I began to caress her lithe body as she lovingly looked up at me.

"You're so sweet and nice to me. I know I'll be happy with you," she said as she snuggled up to me affectionately, putting her arms around me.

"I hate to interrupt, but I have some questions for the both of you," an interjecting voice called out.

We both turned to see Cologne who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, standing on her stick and looking down on our entwined bodies. "What the? How did you get in here? We never even heard you come in! There are ninjas who can't sneak up on me like this!" I said, shocked to see the diminutive amazon elder standing over me like a perched vulture.

"I'm a master of stealth, boy, a lot better than any ninja," Cologne said with a cackle.

"Is this some kind of joke? I don't believe it. That's the most life like mechanical doll I've ever seen! Even if it is rather ugly," Aya exclaimed as Cologne whacked her on the head. "Ow!"

"I'm not the only audience you two lovebirds have," Cologne said as she pogoed on her staff over to the door. After she abruptly threw it open Ryoga, Ranma, his father and the Tendos came crashing to the floor.

"Looks like this house is full of ninjas, eh, Dean?" Cologne cackled as she regarded the rankled eavesdroppers.

"Oh!" Aya said in embarrassment as she got her clothes on with a speed that impressed even Cologne.

XXX

Later everyone was in the living room after both Aya and I had gotten our clothes on. After introductions were made, Cologne was brought up to date on what had happened.

"I'm very impressed with your medical skills, Aya. Most doctors in either America or Japan can't cure amazon paralysis techniques and Elder Stick is one of the best when it comes to that," Cologne said to ginger haired girl.

"Oh, thank you, Elder Cologne," Aya said with respect.

"Now, I have to tell you, Dean. Elder Stick is very ruthless as is her granddaughter. You might want to leave Japan and go back to America while you still can."

"I'm not going anywhere until I've mastered Anything Goes," I answered strongly.

At this point, Genma piped in. "You should leave, boy! You can't handle the rigors of the art."

"Pop! Dean's gotten better ever since he's got here. And come to think of it, I've gotten tougher and stronger by sparring with someone who can take my strongest blows and keep coming at me."

"Even I've gotten better. Maybe there's less male chauvinism in America than there is here. I love how Dean actually takes me seriously as a martial artist," Akane stated. "Even if he did act like a pervert just now."

"Now, Akane. Dean's not a pervert. He was gentle and sweet to me. And we weren't going to do anything but sleep together," Aya stated, blushing a cute shade of red when she realized the implications of what she had just said.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi said in embarrassment.

"Well, Saotome, maybe Ranma and Akane can actually learn something from Dean and Aya."

"Well said, Tendo."

"Dad!" Ranma and Akane said in unison embarrassed.

_"How did Dean manage to get a girl like Aya? He might not be as dense as I thought,"_ Ryoga contemplated as he admired the orange haired beauty with milky white skin.

"I hope Aya visits Dean a lot. As soon as I can I'll plant some hidden video cameras in Dean's room. Then I'll have a load of pictures to sell. Maybe even some videos," Nabiki thought to herself as she saw dollar signs in her head.

"Well, I suggest you be careful, Dean. Elder Stick can be quite vindictive and determined when she wants something. I have no idea what she'll plan next. Your best hope is her finding a better warrior for her granddaughter. I just can't see you evading her for too long."

"Hasn't Ranma evaded you for a long time? And Stick's granddaughter hasn't even beaten me yet. Ranma's already defeated Shampoo and he's still engaged to Akane," I responded indignantly.

Cologne regarded me for a moment. "Hmm, you got a good point there, Dean. I'll also be stepping up my efforts to bring Ranma in. Thanks for reminding me of that."

I got embarrassed as Ranma and Akane glared at me for a moment. "Oops, sorry, Ranma. Well, yawn! It's getting late. So how about we all just turn in? Heh, heh."

"I'll be going now," Cologne said as she pogoed her way out of the house on her stick.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've liked this story so far. Let me know what you think.


	5. Enter Happosai

Training Days

!SOUND EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Five

In the Hida Mountains from deep within the darkness an evil is about to awake. !BOOOM!KRACK! The evil awakes only to return to sleep, after which he awakes again, walking out of the cave in which he had been trapped.

XXX

Out of nowhere a wind blows through the Tendo home causing a !CRASH! "The family altar has just fell over. It means bad tidings," Soun said gravely.

"Maybe a demon has awoken. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Genma joked.

"A demon? Oh, yes. Ha ha ha ha!" Then Soun's mood darkened as he stared down on Genma. "A demon, Saotome?"

"Just a joke, Tendo," Genma said nervously. "Hey, Dean! Get over here, you soft American! I have a new training regimen for you!"

XXX

Later that night. "Hello everyone. It's me, Happosai!" a gremlin and doll sized old man said as he walked in the Tendo home with Ranma-chan and Akane right behind him.

"M-master," Soun said with a look of dread. Then his mood seemed to change. "Master! It's so great to see you. Thank heavens you're safe!"

"I'm as healthy as ever. Heh, heh," the old man cackled as Soun tried to kill him with a surprise attack. But the old martial artists master saw the attack coming and tossed Soun into the air which caused the long haired martial artist to come crashing to the ground.

"Hey, Genma, you haven't changed one bit," Happosai said as he approached Genma's panda form.

"I'm just an ordinary panda," Genma said with a sign he whipped up.

"You think you can fool me, Genma?"

"Saotome. You think you can leave me alone to deal with this?" Tendo asked as Genma panda growled a little at him.

"What's going on here?" Ranma-chan asked as she and Akane had watched the whole event.

"All right! I'm finished, Sensei. I've broken down those four boulders into square brick slabs!" I called out as I walked in carrying a few of the cement blocks I had finished chopping up. It was great training if I had intended to become a bare handed stone cutter.

"Wow! Those are in the same shape as the cement blocks I break on a daily basis!" Akane said excitedly as she looked over the blocks.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what exact shape to put them in so I figured since you like breaking blocks so much there was always room for more," I said with a smile, proud of my work.

"You might as well put those with all the other bricks Akane likes to break, Dean. Our fathers have some explaining to do," Ranmachan explained as she gestured to the two foot high, gnome sized old man.

After I had placed the bricks away alongside Akane's other bricks, I came back as Soun Tendo explained how the master had trained them brutally, denied them food at times and made them the fall guys for the horrible things he had done. Then he told us how he and Genma had finally gotten rid of the Master by letting him get drunk and trapping him in a cave.

"You made one mistake; you didn't finish me off," the old man said as he drank a huge tub of sake which was bigger than he was. The old man put the empty case of sake down and looked around, a smile appearing on his face as he took a good look at Nabiki, and Akane, zeroing in on their bosoms.

_"Does that guy have to be so obvious about staring at them? He's practically undressing them with his eyes! Sheesh!"_ I thought to myself as the old man practically drooled all over himself.

"However, I'm not here for revenge. I'm an old man, so I want to train the heir for Anything Goes. That will be one of you," he said looking at Genma and Soun.

"Uh, we have to go," both of the men said as they tried to leave.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Happosai asked.

"How pathetic, cringing in fear before this old man," Ranma-chan said in derision of the two middle aged men.

"Here's your heir right here," Genma said pushing Ranma forward.

"I can't train a girl!" the old man said as he nuzzled himself into Ranmachan's bosom.

"No problem," Genma said as he splashed Ranmachan with hot water turning her into a guy.

"Why you dirty old man!" Ranma screamed as he gave prepared to give Happosai a beating. But then Happosai whipped out his pipe and sent Ranma through the roof and into the sky.

"Since he's a man I won't have to be gentle. But who's that guy wearing those horrible street clothes?" the old man said, gesturing towards me.

"Master. I owed his family a lot of money, so they agreed that in return for forgiving the debt he'd get to learn Anything Goes," Soun explained. Soun looked at his master nervously as Happosai regarded him.

"Well, we have the heir and the spare. Now I recognize that aura. You're Han Sakemoto's grandson aren't you, boy?"

"Yeah, I'm Dean Sakemoto."

"I knew your great-grandfather as well. He was a lily lived coward for leaving Japan the way he did. He should have toughed things out like the rest of us. Oh well, he was a lousy martial artist anyway."

"What? The people in my family have done pretty well for themselves. Never would I imagine you treating my family with such disrespect. What's your problem, ya perv? Yeow!" I screamed as Happosai flew towards me at super human speed and used his pipe to slam me through the wall and into the koi pond. !SPLASH!

XXX

Next morning, everyone was eating breakfast. "I want you to wear this bra, Ranma," Happosai said to the gender changing martial artist.

"What do you think I am. There's no way I'm wearing that!" Ranma snapped.

"I picked it out personally," Happosai sobbed.

"You seem to know a lot about women's underwear. Is there something about you we don't know?" I asked with a wry smile as I regarded the diminutive old man.

"No one's talking to you, weakling!" Happosai growled. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. If you don't wear this bra they'll sag."

"Will you let it go?" Ranma yelled as he struck him on the top of the old man's blading head.

Then Happosai glared at Ranma intently. "I'm never going to let this go. You remember that; I'm never going to let it go.

After breakfast was done, Kasumi spoke up. "You'll have to use the public baths today. Our tub has a little bit of a leak."

XXX

Later that day we all showed up at the public bathhouse. "Where are you going, old man?" Ranma asked as he stopped Happosai from sneaking to the women's side of the bath with a snorkel under water.

"What do you think you're doing? the old man protested.

"Keep your eyes on him, Ranma!" Nabiki called out as she looked over the wall from the women's side.

"Wow! It's Nabiki! That must mean Akane is there too," Happosai drooled. "Let's go see."

"Why don't we see something more interesting?" Ranma said nonchalantly.

"Well, forgive me for being boring!" Akane screamed as she hit Ranma on the head with the bucket she threw.

"Why can't you just go to the store and get a magazine or something?" I asked, regarding the dirty old man.

"What business is it of yours? Magazines just don't do it for me!" Happosai said in response.

"You can pay a prostitute instead of getting so many women angry all the time. I'm not saying you can't engage in your little peccadilloes, but you shouldn't assault women who want nothing to do with you. Pay a prostitute, why don't you?"

"Shut up! It's none of your business!" Then Happosai turned toward Ranma. "How about if I wash your back, Ranma?"

"What? So you can hit me with cold water from behind? No thanks," Ranma responded.

"How about hitting from the front?" Happosai said as he used the cold water to transform Ranma into a girl.

"Why you old pervert!" Ranma-chan screamed as she chased after Happosai who ran off into the women's section.

As he chased after the wily old man all the way to the women's side of the bath house Ranma slipped and fell into the hot water.

"Where did she go? Do you think she drowned?" a concerned girl said as the women started looking for Ranma.

"I need to get to the other side of the of this bath house before I run out of air. Oh good there's an opening to the men's side," Ranma thought as he dodged the girls' attempts to pull him out of the water and swam to the opening.

But then Happosai appeared blocking the area. "Oh, no! I'm sunk!" Ranma thought but then I came from behind and grabbed the old man, moving him aside and allowing Ranma to swim through the opening and get back to the men's side. "Whew! Air never tasted so good."

!WHACK! "How dare you stick your nose in where it doesn't belong, Dean?" !SMASH! "You want to learn Anything Goes? Here's another technique." !CRACK!SMASH!

"Ow! Relax, pops. I know the training is hard, but Ranma needed to breath. Or did you want to embarrass him by having him turn back into a guy in front of all those women? I'd hate it if someone did something like that to me," I answered back.

"Oh really? I'll do to you what I would have done to Ranma!" Happosai then struck me, knocking me up and over the wall into the women's side.

"What was that geezer talking about?" I asked no one in particular as I got up from the thrashing I had just received only to be surrounded by a lot of angry women.

"Eeeek! Pervert!" !CRACK!SMASH!SLAP!

"Get out of here, you pervert!" More women surrounded me, looking at me with hostility.

"Uh, oh!" Then these same women proceeded to beat the daylights out of me.

"You enjoy yourself, sonny?" Happosai asked derisively as I made my way back to the man's side of the bath.

"As if I needed that. Thanks a lot, ya perv."

"You should have stayed out of my business," the old man responded angrily.

"Hey, I was trying to help Ranma out; he had to breath. So what did you want me to do?" I said in response with a nonchalant shrug.

"Why you two faced, weak #&..."

"Weak?"

Happosai then flung himself at me. "Heeyaahaaa!" I screamed, using my hands to direct the scream at Happosai causing him to fly backwards into Ranma.

"Thanks for the save, Dean. Now you know the kinds of things I go through. Welcome to my world. If you keep going and don't give up, you'll be the best martial artist in the world second to me," Ranma said as he grabbed Happosai.

"How dare you treat your master this way? I will deal with both of you!" the perverted master said as his aura glowed. "Prepare to face the secrets of bath house fu!" Happosai immediately loosed himself from Ranma's grip attacked the both of us, popping up all over the place.

"Ow! That tears it, old man! You want a fight? I got your fight right here!" I called out as I attempted to attack him with a leaping charge that had too much power behind it which became obvious when Happosai simply moved out of the way allowing my leap to take me over the wall that barred the men from the women's side.

"EEEEK!" the women screamed.

"Shoot!" I immediately bounced off the side of the wall leaping back to the men's side of the bath house.

"So much for your American friend, Ranma. Now I'm going to show you the secrets of bath house fu!" Happosai said as he jumped up with his battle aura flaring up. Small wooden buckets seemed to fly in the air with the old martial arts master right towards Ranma.

"Ooh, new techniques," Nabiki said as she and Akane watched the goings on over the wall separating the men and women's side.

Happosai then disappeared and reappeared slapping Ranma leaving hand prints all over him. "That was the hermit crab fist," the old man said as he hid in several wooden buckets.

"Oh, yeah. I'll get you yet!" Ranma yelled as he destroyed bucket after bucket as Happosai appeared and then disappeared from them.

"Ranma, you're only destroying private property! No wonder people have such a low opinion of your family's art. How about simply turning these buckets right side up?" I said out to Ranma, noticing how much damage he was creating.

Ranma looked up at me for a moment. "What do you know about it? I have to get that dirty old man and destroying buckets is the best way to do it! I thought you were on my side."

"I am on your side, Ranma. Anyway, the women on the other side are so hot! One chick had a such a huge pair of assets I almost fainted when I saw her. She..."

Happosai immediately climbed up the wall towards the women's side still with the bucket over him as Ranma struck the bucket with Happosai in it. "Aargh!" Happosai screamed as he scurried away from Ranma and over the wall to the women's side.

"Eeek!" the women screamed as they threw things at Ranma as he came over the wall after the old martial arts master. Ranma was knocked over the wall into the men's side or so it seemed.

"Now I can gaze upon nubile female flesh uninhibited," Happosai thought to himself as he began to peek from under the bucket he was hiding in. But as he looked around he saw only old women complaining about their bad health. "Where are all the hot babes?"

"They're gone. Do you think they'd want to stay here with the likes of you lurking around?" Akane said while she and Nabiki stood there with their bathing suits on.

"There has to be at least one hot babe around here. Ah! There she is!" Happosai exclaimed as he flew over to a young girl who was soaping herself.

"Gotcha! I'm surprised you would fall for that 'master'," Ranmachan said as she surprise attacked him, smashing the old man's head in.

XXX

"The repair man said the tub will take about a week to fix. So you'll have to keep using the public baths for a while," Kasumi said as she went about her chores.

"All right, Ranma. Tomorrow we'll train there again," Happosai said out loud.

"Training? Do you call that training?" Ranma said angrily as he struck the old man.

"Actually, I heard the bath house was going out of business," Akane replied.

_"Oh, no, not again. There's no way I'm going back to that place. I'll go out in the wilderness and shower in a waterfall or something; I can handle the cold water. I ended up in the women's section too many times. However, that one chick with the butterfly tattoo was hot,"_ I thought to himself happily.

XXX

After a hard day of near suicidal training under Genma, I was training out in the wilderness adapting what I had learned since staying in Japan with what I already knew. "What's that noise?" I thought to myself as I heard silent foot steps coming towards me.

"Howdy there, fella. I just happened to notice you were training in Anything Goes. I've spent most of my life training in that martial art under the tutelage of my uncle. My uncle was trained by Happosai. Happosai disappeared a few years back and no one has seen him since. My uncle has recently sensed his ki awaken so he sent me in the direction of his ki so I could learn more from him. Since you were training in Anything Goes, I was wonderin if Happosai taught ya," the young man said.

"Is that a Kansai accent?" I asked the young man.

"Why yes. I'm just a good ol boy from the Kansai region. I'm also one of the best martial artists in the area. I was on my way to Nerima because I heard the fighters in Nerima were tough. You ain't from around here, are ya?" the young man asked.

"No, not really. I'm an American of Japanese descent. My family left Japan before World War II started. We've been in America ever since. I'm Dean Sakemoto. Who are you?"

"Howdy, Dean. I'm Biru Kuonji, heir of Anything Goes," Biru said with a bow.

I returned the bow as best I could. The young man in front of me looked like a Japanese version of Bill Clinton. He was five feet ten inches tall, weighing about 200 had a rather hefty but muscular physique with large hands and a broad chest. He also had black hair and a charming smile.

"You're the heir of Anything Goes?"

"Yeah. I done told you my uncle, who trained me, was trained by Happosai. You don't hear too well, do ya?"

"I can't hang around here but if you want to give me your phone number I'll call you as soon as I can get into contact with them," I said, not wanting to lead him to the Tendos without telling them about him first.

"I don't have a phone, but that's all right. I'm tracking Happosai's ki signature now. The ability to learn and track ki signatures is one of the things my grandpa taught me."

"How can you track a ki signature of someone you haven't even seen before?" Dean asked.

"Normally I couldn't do that, but his ki signature is so perverted that it's easy to spot. Unless there's another pervert with Happosai's power running around I'll find Happosai with ease."

"Why would you want to find a perverted martial arts master?"

"To tell the truth, my uncle and I aren't exactly prudes ourselves. My uncle told me how Happosai would steal women's underwear to increase his power. And I've learned how to sweet talk women into letting me have a good time with them."

"You mean some kind of mind control?"

"No! I just know exactly what to say to the gals. There were a few things my uncle hadn't learned from Happosai before the old man disappeared. Now you know why I'm searching for him. Imagine how much power I could get if I learned how to get power from all the women I've been with," Biru said as he looked into space with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, I'll tell them of your existence next time I see you. But as it is, I have to get going."

"Man, that guy can jump! I kinda suspect Dean there knew more than he let on. Come to think of it. Happosai's ki signature is in the same direction that he just leaped to. Hmmm. I know where I'm goin."

XXX

I got back home a little before dinner and told Ranma and Akane about the guy I talked to. "I don't believe it! All we need is another pervert!" Akane exclaimed.

"He'll be here sooner or later. So we better prepare for him. Why did you have to lead this guy here, Dean?" Ranma asked perturbed.

"I didn't lead the guy here. He'll have no problem tracking down Happosai's ki signature. I did the best I could to send him on a wild goose chase in another direction but he's determined to find Happosai and learn from him."

"Well, I'm not afraid of anything. I'll be ready for this guy when he gets here," Ranma said with confidence.

At the same time Happosai was in Akane's room fondling her underwear when a small black pig wearing a bandana attacked him. "Whoa!" the old man yelled as he evaded the flying pig's attacks. "Such moves. You're no ordinary pig. Are you the pantie thief that's been running aroun..." !SMASH!

"Thank you, P-Chan. I've missed you. Now I know I'll be safe with you here to protect me," Akane said while smashing the old man into the floor with her hammer and holding P-Chan to her bosom.

XXX

"So he's her pet pig, eh?" Happosai said as he regarded Akane snuggling her pet to her chest. "I never thought I'd want to trade places with a pig until now."

"And don't start picking on P-Chan, Ranma!" Akane demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to be in his place, Ranma? Eh? Eh?" Happosai asked as he popped up and around Ranma in an annoying fashion.

"No way!" Ranma answered.

"You're going to bed already, Akane?" Kasumi asked as she put some food away.

"That's right. Good night, Kasumi." Akane walked off to her room, cradling her little pet piglet in her arms.

"Ooooh! Going to bed with P-Chan!" the perverted master called out.

"What's the big deal? He's just her pet. Why all the interest?" I asked, bewildered by the old man's excessive interest.

At that moment, Happosai popped right behind me and whacked me on the back of the head. "Don't you understand, you donkey? That pet's face is pressed against her chest. How I would love to be there."

"You're making much ado about nothing."

Happosai glared at me for a moment. Then he said, "well, yawn! It's about time I go to sleep too," the old man said walking off towards Akane's room dressed in a pig outfit and a bandanna making him resemble P-Chan.

"Hold it. Where do you think you're going, old man?" Ranma asked as he grabbed a hold of him by the scruff of the neck.

"What are you talking about? I'm P-Chan!"

"Yeah right? And just where do you plan on sleeping, P-Chan?"

"Well, I guess I'll turn in too," I said as I attempted to go to my room but found myself held fast by Ranma too.

"You're not planning on leaving me to handle the old man alone, are you, Dean?"

"What's there to handle? The old man's going to sleep."

"Don't you get it? He's on his way to Akane's room. Hey, you! Get back here!" Ranma called out as the perverted martial arts master ran off with Ranma and me on his heels.

!CRASH! As Ranma crashed through Akane's room's door, P-Chan immediately flew at Ranma and attacked while Ranma slammed him into the floor as Happosai sneaked in Akane's room and hid. "What do you think you're doing?" Akane asked as she snagged P-Chan from Ranma.

"Relax, Akane. It's not as if I'm turned on by seeing you in your underwear or anything like that," Ranma said trying to placate her.

"You barge in on me, you hit poor P-Chan and you have the nerve to say that to me?" Akane exclaimed as she knocked Ranma through the window and into the koi pond. Then she turned angrily to me as I stood there with an embarrassed look on my face, having been just behind Ranma.

"Um, you look very nice, Akane. Heh, heh," I said nervously, blushing a little. I didn't understand what Ranma's problem was. Akane really wasn't that bad looking in her bra and panties.

"You get out of here, too!" Akane screamed as she grabbed me and threw me into the koi pond with Ranma.

!SPLASH! "I don't think that worked out too well, Ranma," I said, shaking my hair dry.

"Shut up, Dean. I was trying to protect you from the old pervert, Akane!" Ranma-chan called out from the pond.

"You think I need your protection, you jerk? I have P-Chan here to protect me!" the rankled girl snapped back.

"Yeah!" the disguised old man said.

"What the? Akane screamed in shock as she recognized Happosai.

"Oink?" !KAPOW!

"Whew! Where did P-Chan go?" Akane said nervously.

XXX

"How could you let this happen, Ranma?" Ryoga asked while the two of them were in the furo. "And by the way, that Dean guy is worthless!"

"Oh, shut up! He doesn't know about you being P-Chan because I promised not to tell anyone, but if you keep talking he'll figure it out," Ranma said without much feeling.

"That guy's a thick headed jerk. He wouldn't figure it out if I changed right in front of him! Anyway, I'm going to go back and protect Akane!" Ryoga announced as he showered himself with cold water, triggering the change into P-Chan. Then he proceeded to leave for Akane's room.

"You're just going to in there to sleep with her!" Ranma called out to him as he ran after the little pig. But as P-Chan made his way to Akane's room, Happosai, in his disguise as P-Chan, stomped on the little pig stunning him as he got ahead of them. Ranma caught up with them as the three smashed through Akane's door waking her up.

"Get out!" Akane screamed as she threw everybody but P-Chan out and boarded the entrance to her room.

"Finally. Now that everyone else is out of the way, we can get down to business," the pig-disguised Happosai said as he stood over the beaten, unconscious form of P-Chan. He then stalked towards a frightened Akane.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to come out of the closet," I said as I walked out of Akane's closet and hit the old pervert on the back of the head knocking him into the wall over Akane's bed.

"You! You think you're pretty smart, don't you?" Happosai said as he ricocheted off the several walls of the room and smashed into me pipe first knocking me out of the room through the open window straight into the koi pond, again.

!SPLASH! "Same as it ever was. Same as it ever was!" I said, mimicking the song by George Byrne of the Talking Heads as I got up from the koi pond drenched. "At least I'm only wearing shorts and a T-shirt this time."

At that point Akane snapped out of her malaise and screamed. "Ranmaaa!" Ranma then crashed into Akane's room only to see Akane on the floor unconscious with the old man standing over her.

"What did you do to her, you old freak?"

"I tapped a shiatsu sleeping point, sonny boy. Now it's time for me to take my prize and run. Ta ta!" The little old man picked up Akane and ran out onto the roof with Ranma in close pursuit.

"Come back here!" Ranma called out as the old man increased the gap between them. "What the?" Ranma looked up to see someone leaping in from the air. It was Ryoga! Ryoga came crashing down with a kick that missed the old master. Then Ranma kicked Happosai in the head. Happosai went down as the two boys beat the daylights out of him.

"It's no fair; the two of you beating on an old man like this!" Happosai complained.

"You disappoint me, Ranma. I thought this guy was some kind of formidable martial arts master because you and your friend were having so much trouble with him. But this guy's a joke. He wasn't so..."

"Showed you!" the old man said as he knocked Ryoga out. And as Ranma tried to attack him Happosai sent him into the moon lit sky. As Ranma came crashing down I used my powerful legs to leap forward and catch him.

"Dean, you're leaping away from the house!" Ranma said as he saw the Tendo home get further and further away.

"Sorry, Ranma. I can leap far but I'm not always too accurate. I guess I don't know my own strength."

"Land on top of that large house over there and leap back. When we're over the house I'll get off from there. Try to come back and help as soon as possible. But later we're going to have to work on your landing accuracy," Ranma stated.

"All right, Ranma," I complied.

As I jumped back over the house, Ranma leaped off towards Happosai . The fight raged on as I kept going, overshooting the house again. Ranma stopped when he saw Happosai being clobbered by a sleeping Akane. Akane was obviously "fighting" in her sleep as she gave the perverted master a serious beating.

"Is she normally like this?" Ranma asked the waking Ryoga.

"No. She's normally more violent than this."

"How would you know, Ryoga?" I asked, having finally made it to the roof.

"Never mind, Dean. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow," Ranma answered.

"Yeah! You do need a lot of work, Dean!" Ryoga said out loud.

"How about if I have a work out on you tomorrow, Ryoga? That's assuming you don't get lost again. And don't blame me if you get lost. I don't have the patience to wait three days the way Ranma did," I said with a hint of menace.

"Why, you!" Ryoga said getting up. "You're beginning to upset me as much as Ranma!"

"What's going on?" Akane asked, waking up.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Take a look at my website; I have a lot of pictures there. Until next time.


	6. Woman Repellent

Training Days

!SOUND EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Six

"Father, a man from the neighborhood watch is here to see you," Kasumi said graciously after having answered the door.

After greetings were made and the man from the neighborhood watch sat down, he got down to business. "There's a pantie thief in the neighborhood. He's been stealing women's underwear and molesting our women! We were hoping you could do something about it."

"A pantie thief, you say? That's disgusting!" Soun said out loud.

"To think something like that would happen here!" Genma stated.

"So will you help us?"

"Leave it to us. The Tendo School of Martial Arts will bring this culprit to justice," Soun said with confidence.

!WOOSH! "Did something just go by?" the neighborhood watchman asked sensing something.

"Oh no. You must have imagined it," Soun quickly answered.

"Anyway, here are some pictures of the thief," the visitor said showing pictures of Happosai wearing a small mask that didn't really conceal him.

"That guy looks like Ha... Hmph!" I was saying as Genma covered my mouth.

"Quiet, boy!"

"Are you related to Han Sakemoto from Vermont?" the visiting neighborhood watchman asked as he noticed my presence.

"Yes, I am. I'm Dean Sakemoto. Han Sakemoto is my grandfather."

"Well, if you're as resourceful as your great grandfather was known to be, you'll surely find this thief in no time."

"We'll handle this," Ranma said with Akane behind him.

XXX

Later, Soun is lying on a tatami covered up in self pity. "I'm leaving this up to you, Saotome."

"Oh, Daddy," Akane said in disgust.

"What's everybody so afraid of? Come on, Pop. Let's catch ourselves an underwear thief," Ranma said with confidence. But all of a sudden Genma turned himself into a Panda with a sign saying, "I'm just a cute lil' panda."

"Well, that's pretty convenient. Let's do this, Ranma. I got your back," I said without fear.

"That's the spirit, Dean! We'll make you a master of Anything Goes yet! Now, here's the plan."

As both Ranma and I went into Happosai's room we saw him organizing his stolen underwear collection.

"Hey, old freak! We got something to say to you!"

"Yeah, dude!" I parroted, marching towards the perverted master.

"What is it, Ranma? Do you expect me to be intimidated by your horribly dressed, steroid pumped friend?" Happosai answered as he quickly used his pipe to send me crashing through the roof and into the sky.

"Yoohoo!" Ranma said as he doused himself with water turning himself into a female and flashing the old man.

"Hotcha!" Happosai said as he flew towards Ranmachan's exposed bosom. But while the old master was unaware, I came crashing down on the old man's head foot first pinning him to the ground.

"Fool, he says. Good work, Dean! I guess all that work, training to make you more accurate with your leaping has paid off!" Ranma said, giving me a high five.

"Glad it worked, Ranma. The blow from the pipe hurts less and less as I get hit with it more and more."

As soon as I had Happosai pinned to the ground, Akane and Kasumi began rummaging through the old man's collection of stolen underwear. "This one's mine!" Akane said as she picked up a pair of panties.

"There's so much here. Oh my," Kasumi said as she cleaned up the mess.

"I don't see why you can't just get a Victoria Secret catalog. You can buy a whole lot of underwear that way instead of stealing them," I said as I held Happosai's head to the ground with my foot.

"Nooo! Stay away from my silky darlings!" the old man screamed as he imbued himself with a burst of super human strength pushing me off of him.

"Oof!" I barely managed to land on my feet thanks to the intense acrobatic training I've gone through.

As Happosai sulked towards the door of his room, he looked back at us and said, "Ranma, Dean, you have aroused my anger. I won't forget this!" With that the old man ran off.

"What's he talking about?" I asked bewildered.

"He's talking smack. Don't worry about it, Dean."

After watching the events Genma-panda showed up in the room and grabbed Ranma. "We need to get out of here, Ranma!"

"What?" Ranmachan said.

"Ranma and Dean have aroused the wrath of the Master?" Soun Tendo exclaimed getting up from his blankets in shock.

"Hey, let go! What's the big deal, anyway?" Ranmachan asked as his pandafied father carried him in tow.

"If you have to ask you don't know the full extent of the Master's wrath!" Genma-panda's sign said.

"I'd like to see that. There ain't nothing that old man can dish out that I can't handle."

"All right! We want to see this Ranma Saotome person!" a bunch of women said barging in the home.

"Huh? What?" Ranma-chan said with a look of surprise on his face. Then Happosai dumped hot water on him.

"There he is!" the women said as they began to clobber Ranma. !CRACK!POW!SMASH!

"How arrogant it was of you to leave a note with your name and address on it!"

At that moment a lot of delivery men came barging in. Where's Dean Sakemoto? There he is! He's the guy wearing a red shirt and jeans. Has anyone told him the 90's were over?"

"You ordered one hundred sushi dinners!" one man said.

"I never made the order; I'm not going to pay you. So what do you want me to do?" I said with a shrug.

"We have 200 orders of shrimp here, pay up or I'll call the cops!"

"I'm from immigration, Dean Sakemoto! You're visa's expired; you have to leave the country! If you don't leave you'll be considered an illegal alien."

!SMASH!CRASH!SHATTER!

XXX

"His revenge is diabolical," Kasumi said as the old man wrecked the house.

"Yeah, but it's hard not to indulge him, ya know?" Nabiki said with food in her mouth. "Be that as it is, Daddy, do something!"

"Yes, even though he's our master, I have to do something. That's all I can stand and can't stand no more! You there, Happosai!" Soun said standing up with pride and power with Genma-panda standing right beside him.

"Yeah?" the old man said, not impressed.

"Please don't be mad anymore, we beg of you!" both of the middle aged martial artists said bowing and scraping.

"Well? Is that it?"

"What? What else is there?" Soun asked bewildered.

"Aren't there two more people who should be bowing down before me?" Happosai asked looking towards Ranma and me. "Well? Well? Well?" the old man said popping all around the two of us.

Then Soun and Genma-panda pushed the two of us down. "You don't have to mean it!" Soun said.

"I don't bow down to anybody!" Ranma screamed pushing the older men off of him as I did the same at the same time.

"Same goes for me, Ranma. It's called standing on your feet as supposed to living on your knees," I commented.

XXX

Later that night, Ranma and I were outside in the cold with a small campfire out. "Why did it have to be such a cold night?" Ranma complained after having been thrown out of the house.

"It's not so bad, Ranma," I said in consolation. "If worse comes to worse we can crash at the Natsume compound; they have plenty of food there. The only problem is your mom might show..."

"Hey, guys!" Akane called out to the boys. "I've brought food for the two of you."

"Thanks, Akane!" the two of us said in unison.

"You're not going to cry yourself to sleep, are you, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Heck, no! I already have a plan. But I'll need your help on this, Akane. Here's the plan. I have this female repellent. If you sow some of it on the old geezer's clothes he'll repulse women," Ranma whispered.

"Aren't women already repulsed by him as it is?" I asked in a whisper.

"They are; but with this," Ranma said showing the packet. "They'll not only be repulsed by him but they'll be so repulsed by him they'll see him coming a mile away. They'll run away from him and their revulsion will keep the old man from being able to drain their energy. Eventually, the lack of female contact will weaken him."

As the three of us huddled together, Happosai was hidden and trying to listen to them. "So they think they can outwit me, do they? I'll show them."

XXX

Later the next day, Akane had managed to talk Happosai into letting her sew a cute animal on his back.

"Are Ranma and his roid powered friend planning something against me, Akane? Come on, you can tell me," Happosai asked while Akane was sewing a cute dog on his back.

"Planning? Um." Akane looked askance innocently. "Well, I'm done!"

"Wow! What a cute little pig!" the old man said as he looked at his back in a reverse mirror.

"It's a dog!" Akane called out as the old man left.

XXX

"Hello there, cuties!" Happosai called out as he leaped over towards a group of teenage girls who were on their way from school.

"Eeek!"

"Pyuu!"

"Get away from me!" the girls screamed loudly in revulsion, running off.

"What's the matter? Where are you all going?" the old man called out.

"Hey, ladies! What's shaking?" The young woman to whom the old man was speaking freaked out revolted by Happosai and ran off.

"What's going on? What did that old guy do to them?" a few guys said, wondering what happened.

"Women are running away from me!" Happosai thought to himself with worry.

"Hey, old man! How's the women repellent working?" Ranma asked landing on the old man's head smashing him into the ground.

"Women repellent?"

"Yeah, it's stench that only repulses women," Ranma said with a smirk with a fan in his hand.

"Why you young whipper snapper! How dare you do that to your master?" Happosai screamed as he chased after Ranma.

Ranma leaped onto several rooftops as he fled the old master. As he let him close in, Ranma struck him with the fan sending the old man into the sky the same way the old man sent him and me into sky a couple days earlier. "Gotcha!" Ranma said in victory.

"That was useless!" Genma said coming out of nowhere kicking Ranma in the head. But then Ranma countered pinning his father to the top of the roof they were both on.

"What did you do that for?" Genma asked from his compromised position.

"That's my line!" Ranma stated still upset.

"The move you used is nothing more than a favorite move of the Master. By making your opponent angry enough to attack you, you use his momentum to hurl him into the air," Soun Tendo said, sounding like a respectable martial arts master talking to a student while appearing on the roof a few feet from them.

"You probably think you have the Master beaten with his own technique. But you've played into his hands," Genma explained. "As it is with all great martial arts masters, Happosai has figured out a way to counter his own technique."

"Knowing the Master, he's already seen through your trick and is even now..."

As Happosai came straight down towards Ranma's head, I leaped towards the old man, grabbed him and slammed towards the ground, bouncing him like a basketball.

"The Master's out. Let's get him!" Both Soun and Genma stomped on the prone master or so they thought.

"That's it! Hit him again and again!" Happosai said from behind the middle aged martial artists as they pounded me into the ground, mistaking me for Happosai.

"You guys are beating up Dean!" Ranma called out getting the two to stop their attacks. The two men winced with cracked knuckles, feeling as if they had struck concrete steel.

"Here, Ranma. Take that!" the old man said smashing the youth's head with a large mallet.

"Why, you!" Ranma screamed as he chased after the wily gnome.

"Try and get me, Ranma! Ugh." !CRACK!

"What the?" Soun and Genma gasped as Ranma's flying kick connected.

"Oooh," Happosai writhed on the ground in pain.

"He's out of it," I said as the four of us surrounded him.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Happosai screamed bowling us over.

As Happosai attempted to touch some more women they quickly fled him before he could get near him while the men just stared wondering what was going on.

"Let me in. Let me touch you! Ooooh." As the old pervert lay on the ground the four of us immediately surrounded him again.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's suffering withdrawal symptoms. The Master's not just a pervert but an addict. He needs women's essence in order to keep thriving," Genma answered.

While this was going on, Biiru Kuonji was locking in on Happosai's ki. _"He oughtta be somewhere around here. Wait a cotton pickin minute! The trail has gone cold all of a sudden. It's like his ki has gotten weak or somethin. I last felt his ki this way."_ Biiru then took offf running.

"Now that he's down, we can get rid of him!" Genma said as he and Soun began to tie the old man up in a package.

"We'll send him to the North Pole," Soun said triumphantly.

"Well, that's all she wrote," I said. "Hold up. I sense someone familiar. It's..." !KABOOM! The four of us were immediately blown away from the old man by a powerful, explosive bomb blast.

"You in there, Master?" Biiru asked as he tore away at the package breaking the little gnome free.

"Ooooh, I need a woman's touch."

"Is that all? I'll go and find one for ya. You can count on me. I feel your pain," Biiru said as he looked around. He then picked up the old man and leaped away.

"That's him, Ranma," I stated.

"That's who, Dean?" Ranma asked.

"That's Biiru Kuonji. We have to go after him." With that Ranma and I leaped after the newly arrived warrior.

"For some reason the pretty young things are repulsed by you, Master. I'll have to just grab the first one I see," Biiru said to the weakened old man.

"Cough! Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Biiru Kuonji. My uncle's Jo Kuonji. He trained under you for a while."

"Oh, I remember Jo Kuonji. He was my favorite student." _"I had to ditch him because unlike those idiots, Soun and Genma, Jo learned my ways way too quickly, making him dangerous. In time he would have surpassed me and he was more into the women themselves than the underwear they wore. Not that that's such a bad thing. Heh, heh. If his nephew is anything like him he'll prove to be a good student."_

"Wait minute! Two people are comin here. It's that lying yankee, Dean. I don't know who the other rascal is though."

!RUMBLE!RUMBLE!SHHHHH! By the time Ranma and I arrived on the scene, Ranma had turned into a girl due to the rain.

"Hey! What are ya doing? Let go!" Ranmachan screamed as Biiru grabbed her quickly and shoved her into Happosai. "Ungh!" Ranmachan screamed in revulsion with a grossed out look on his face.

"That's all I needed. Good work, Biiru. Now it's time for some payback. You're on your own, you ragamuffin freak. Ranma's in no shape to help you now."

"Bring it on, old man," I answered.

"Master, let me fight him. I owe that liar for not telling me where to find you earlier," Biiru requested.

"Sure, Biiru. I'll be able to see how tough you are. Now it's time to deal with you, Ranma. Serves you right, falling for your own ploy like this," the old man cackled.

"That smell only lasts for a couple hours. I can endure anything I have to," Ranmachan said.

"Before you recover I'm going to take a picture of you wearing this bra," the old man said whipping a bra and camera.

"Oh, yeah? I'd like to see you try it. Take a look at these!" Ranma-chan yelled as she threw out a bunch of pictures of sexy women in their underwear.

"Those are from my collections!" Happosai exclaimed trying to reach for the falling pictures.

"An opening!" Ranmachan yelled as she attempted to kick the old man in the head but Happosai was so repulsive to her that her attack didn't connect. "Pyewww!"

"I have you now, Ranma!" Happosai said as he struck Ranma-chan knocking her into a garbage can.

"I'm here for you, Ranma!" Akane said wearing a gas mask and carrying kettle of hot water.

"Thanks, Akane. Just pour that water on me and..."

Before Akane could pour the water on her, Happosai appeared wearing the kettle. "I drank your water, Ranma. Try to get it out of me!"

"You're a freak and a moron! Now I don't have to smell you anymore," Ranma-chan said as she pounded the little gnome back into the kettle.

"You think that will stop me? I got in here; I can get out! Aack! I'm stuck! All that water I drank has made me bloated." Ranmachan immediately kicked Happosai and the kettle in which he was trapped into the sky.

"There's something I've forgotten," Ranmachan thought to herself. "Oh, it's Dean. He's fighting that guy who helped Happosai earlier!"

Both Akane and Ranma turned to see me walking over to them with Biiru in tow. "This guy was hard to beat. But I beat him."

"Who is that guy, Dean?" Akane asked.

"This is the guy who I was telling you about earlier. He wants to learn from Happosai so he can learn how to get more power from all the women he's been with."

All of a sudden, Biiru got up knocking me aside. "And I will learn from him. What's wrong with you guys? You could learn from Happosai as well. When I've mastered his techniques I'll be the most powerful man in the universe!"

Biiru looked around and noticed Ranma-chan glaring at him. "Whoa! Aren't you a purty thing? You have such a large pair of assets and such a nice ass and figure too. Come to Papa, baby!" As Biiru came at Ranma-chan with arms wide and a huge smile on his face, Ranma-chan kicked him into the atmosphere.

"He's just as bad as Happosai!" Ranma-chan exclaimed.

XXX

"I don't get it. Is Biiru going to be living with us, too?" Nabiki asked after the days events had ended.

"Yes, that's right. It's great having a student who respects me. Isn't that right, Biiru?" Happosai said to his new student.

"That's right, Master. You and Ranma better stay out of the Master's way, Dean, or I'll deal with you!" Biiru said in a threatening manner with a stiff upper lip.

"I'd tell you to go stuff yourself but it looks like you already have," I said, regarding the hefty new house guest who had eaten enough for three people at dinnertime.

"Look here, now," Biiru said, walking up to me with a toothpick in his mouth. "I still haven't forgotten how you knew who I was looking for and didn't tell me."

"Big freakin deal! I've beaten you before I'll beat you again," I answered back.

"Daddy, you can't be serious!" Nabiki exclaimed. "It's bad enough you have your freeloading friend and son living here. And let's not forget the American guy here who doesn't pay any rent. But now you have this old man and another guy living here. At this rate we'll be eaten out of house and home!"

"You wouldn't have a home if not for my grandfather, Nabiki! You know that. I've even given some of the money my family has mailed money to me to Kasumi so I wouldn't be too much of a burden. So don't start accusing me of being a freeloader!"

"That's right, Nabiki. Dean's been very helpful to me. He even helps me with the household chores sometimes," Kasumi interjected smiling at me in a tender manner.

"Hmmm. I didn't know that. You should have given me that money, Dean. I'm the one who does the finances here," Nabiki said with her hand out.

"I'm going to keep giving that money to Kasumi. She's the one who buys all the groceries here. What do you need the money for?"

"I pay the bills around here! Maybe you're not a freeloader but keeping this place in the black costs a lot of money. And I haven't forgotten how your family loaned money to us. Who do you think it was who found your family's phone number in order to get you to loan us enough money to keep my family from being thrown out into the street in the first place when my father stopped teaching after my mother died?"

"If you knew how much money my family loaned you, how could you have ever thought of me as a freeloader?" Dean asked.

"I called it as I saw it," Nabiki said with her arms folded refusing to back down.

"My family already paid you. I even give a little money to Kasumi in addition to what my family has already given you. So what do you want me to do?" I asked the mercenary girl.

Then Nabiki glared at me. "Why you complaining, moocher!"

"Moocher?" I snapped back.

"Anyway!" Nabiki said, ignoring me. "As I was saying. We can't afford to have so many people here! And you Ranma! Your fights constantly cost us thousands of yen. In fact, over the last month the damages you've caused either directly or indirectly have amounted to..."

!CRASH! In came Shampoo and Katrina bringing hot ramen with them. "Nihao!" both of the amazons said as they came crashing through a wall.

"Hey look at you! Got some hot lovely ladies here tonight!" Biiru said as he admired the amazon girls. "Hey there, ladies! I'm Biiru Kuonji. Hi y'all!"

The amazons looked at the handsome man for a moment then gave their attention to their prospective fiances. "Hi, Dean. I'm Katrina. You're so big and strong. You'll make a good husband for me. (me love you long time)" Katrina said, saying the last part in English.

"Hey, um. You look nice and all, but couldn't you and your friend learn how to use a door?"

"Weelll, it was Shampoo's idea to come smashing in here. I was just following her lead," Katrina said with a look of innocence.

"Katrina! You make Shampoo sorry she let you come with her!" the purple haired amazon said in anger.

"Don't blame her, Shampoo! You've been smashing through walls ever since you got here!" Akane said upset. "Ranma what are you eating? Are you eating this bimbo's food when you won't even touch my food?"

"Well, I." !MUNCH! "They came all the way here with this food so why should we waste it?" Ranma said while he and almost everybody else ate ramen.

"Dean, why aren't you eating any ramen?" Katrina asked looking up at me with puppy eyes.

"I've already eaten. By the way, I'm already engaged to a very nice girl, so I'm not available. There's some place I need to be. I'll be back in a few minutes so good night. AND LEARN HOW TO USE A DOOR, YOU TWO!" With that I left, going outside and leaping away from rooftop to rooftop.

Katrina had a shocked look on her face as Biiru walked up to her coming behind her and putting his arms around her. "It's obvious that dere yankee don't know how to treat a lady." !GROPE! "But I'm a gentlemen from Kansai. We know how to treat ladies where I come from."

"Get your hands off of me you pervert!" !KAPOW!

"Ranma, why can't you tell Shampoo to take a hike the way Dean told this tramp to take a hike?" Akane asked the pig tailed youth who was still eating.

"Ranma love Shampoo too too much to reject her. Besides, Katrina think she too too hot. No never been rejected by man. It so funny to see."

"Meeeoow!" Katrina hissed angrily at Shampoo while she was standing next to Ranma.

"Aaaah!" Ranma shrieked in fear, cowering behind Akane, clinging to her.

"Get your hands off of me!" Akane screamed as she knocked Ranma into the stratosphere.

"Katrina! I told you no cat noises!"

"Oh, never mind, Shampoo! I'm going to find that guy. Why would you want to be with such a scaredy cat? Did he beat you up by accident or something?" Katrina asked as she leaped into the night air and took off after me.

XXX

"This is the area. Aya should be here any minute now," I thought to myself while waiting in the lover's park.

"Hey, Dean!"

"Hey, Aya. You're looking good."

"You like my new dress?" she said snuggling up to me.

"I love it. You look great."

"Oh, it's hardly nothing," Aya said blushing.

"I know it's hardly nothing; that's why I like it," I answered with a sly smile. "Now let's get going to that movie; it starts in a few minutes."

But before we could leave the park, Biiru came crashing into the ground near us. "Well, what have we here? I can see why you hid this lil' philly from everybody. After you rejected that hot babe a few minutes earlier I kind of thought you were gay or somethin."

"I am not gay! I never have been gay!" I said indignantly, sounding like Larry Craig. "Well, it's been nice talking to you. We gotta go, bye."

Just then Ranma came crashing into the ground near us. "Ranma? Did Akane lose her temper again? As much as I would like to talk about all that I need to get going. See you tomorrow."

"Are you going on a date, Dean? I thought you were out doing some more training. I'm disappointed in you, man," Ranma said with a surprised look on his face.

"I normally train at this time, merging what I've already learned, but this time I'm going out to see a movie with my girlfriend here. So I'll see you around, guys."

"Hold it!" a voice called out.

Everyone turned to see a large, muscular, Japanese man with short cropped, bleached blond hair wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it with matching pants.

"My gang and I are a little short of money so we're kidnapping beautiful girls to sell on the black market." We looked around to see many girls and young women tied and gagged, being held fast by 40 or so men wearing black suits and ties. The sweethearts of the gagged women were either on the ground unconscious or had run off leaving their paramours to their fates.

"It's Ryuji Yamazaki! Aya cried out in fear clinging to me.

"Aya Natsume? You've filled out quite nicely. It will be great getting to know you again." Then Ryuji pointed at the three of us boys who were with her. "If you guys are as smart as the guys who took off running, you'll take off running too. The ones who dared to keep their women from me are on the ground. Some of them won't be getting up, ever."

"I'm not giving my girlfriend up! I don't care who you are. I suggest you and your crew leave while you still can," I said, walking over to the gangster with a strut.

"You're that screaming Dean guy. Go back to America, you third rate fighter! If you think Ash Crimson was tough you haven't seen anything yet. I jacked that fairy up a few days ago when he got in my way. See, I'll treat you worse than him."

"This guy's tough, Ranma; I can tell from here. I'm not going to insist on you helping. This fight will..."

"You gotta be kidding me, Dean! I wouldn't back down to this guy even if you weren't a good friend. If you want this guy for yourself, fine. I'll take out his goons. I'll try not to hog all of the fun," Ranma answered pointing his thumb to his chest.

"Hey don't forget about me, now. I must rescue all these lovely ladies from these preverts who would use them for their carnal pleasures. How dare they do such things? I'll..." Biiru was saying as he noticed Ranma and I were already fighting Ryuji and his crew. "Hey, I'm talking here!"

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. If you were wondering how Aya looked like go to the Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction part of my website and scroll down to where this fanfic, Training Days is located. Right under the picture of Dean Sakemoto is a link to the pictures of this fanfic. Aya's the lady with orange/red hair. Now I want to give props to the people who left me reviews for the last chapter of this fanfic.

AshK, Pac Man, gen x, Speed Reader, Kool Moe D., luger 7, Redzorin, Sir Thames, Training Days


	7. Skating on Thin Ice

Training Days

!SOUND EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Seven

While Ranma and Biiru fought Ryuji's henchmen, I faced off with Ryuji himself. "So you think you can beat me, kid? I'd like to see you try."

"I will do. There is no try," I replied to my black clad, short cropped adversary who wore a vest and jeans.

"Oh, really?" Ryuji said, attacking with a flurry of fists and feet while I countered. "I saw that fight you had with Ash Crimson. I kicked that fairy's ass all over the place, and I'll do the same to you."

As the two of us fought toe to toe, I got more hits in and the hits Ryuji got in weren't doing a whole lot of damage. "I've improved a great deal since then. I've been training with the best. I've gotten bigger, better, badder!" I exclaimed as I struck Ryuji with a right cross that knocked the gangster back several feet.

Ryuji then checked his mouth, finding a little bit of bleeding there. "It's obvious to me you've been taking steroids. There's no other way you could be able to hit me with so much power otherwise."

"I hear that all the time! Has anybody out here ever heard of a gym?" I asked, striking the ground with my foot creating a shockwave that knocked Ryuji off his feet.

"I'll get you yet!" Ryuji screamed as he charged me with a great deal of maniacal rage. Soon the both of us were going at it toe to toe again with Ryuji getting the worse of it. !CRACK!POW!CRUNCH!

"Can't stand up to real fighter can you, Ryuji?" I said as I nailed the black clad martial artist with a powerful round house kick.

"Well, I guess that bitch finally got someone tough to protect her. It's strange how you would try to protect her honor when everyone at the school she was attending ran away from her, leaving Aya to her fate. Why would you want someone so dishonored? I figure you'd pump her and dump her."

"I'm not one to blame someone for being raped by a thug like you. Aya's a nice girl, and we get along pretty well. So say good night, Gracie!" I said as I moved in to finish him off.

"It's not over yet." As we fought, Ryuji began to give more and more ground when he whipped out a knife he had hidden, slashing and stabbing me with it.

"Ouch!" I yelled in surprise. Fortunately the knife didn't go far into me; it simply made some superficial scratches making the sound one makes when someone scratches a chalkboard.

"What theee!" Ryuji exclaimed in surprise as the attack on my rock hard body blunted his knife. "That proves it! You must be taking steroids! I know what I'm talking about. I sell the stuff all the time. But the stuff I take doesn't make me or anyone resistant to knives!"

"I'm not invulnerable; I'm just tough, tougher than you. What you did still hurt and ruined my favorite shirt. Is that how you beat Ash Crimson? Did you have to cheat with a hidden weapon?"

"All is fair in love and war. If you weren't such a goody two shoes you'd know that. You don't have the balls to stand up to me even if you are a steroid monster!"

"Do steroid monsters have the speed I have? HEEYAAAHAA!" I screamed as I attacked the gangster with a modified tenshin amaguriken which used kicks as well as punches. I kind of looked like a character in DragonballZ utilizing the speed with which I was fighting.

"Ungh!" Ryuji screamed as he went down with a thud.

"Pretty good, Dean!" Ranma called out after having easily defeated Ryuji's goons. "I was concerned that your natural agility and high pain threshold would hinder you from learning the tenshin amaguriken, but you've made up for it by using your feet to kick with as well. Come to think of it, you're able to get about 90 percent as many hits as I do if we include the amount of kicks you use with your punches."

"Thanks, Ranma. That's big praise coming from you. But where's Biiru? I don't see him anywhere."

"Hey baby, you sure do have a purty mouth," Biiru said as he groped some of the young girls who Ryuji and his gang had tied up. These scantily clad young ladies had their mouths gagged and their hands tied behind their backs so they couldn't fight or protest.

"What are you doing?" Aya yelled after having defeated a couple of Ryuji's goons. "What you're doing to these poor girls is disgraceful! You're no different from Ryuji!"

"Hey, darlin! I'll get to you eventually. Just wait your turn!" Biiru answered back. Then he noticed both Ranma and me on either side of him, glaring at him.

"There's no need to be sore, guys. There's enough for everybody! Just look at these lovelies. I can just... !POW! "Aaaagh!"

"I don't believe that pervert!" Ranma stated in disgust.

"Are you OK, Dean?" Aya said in concern as she ran up to me, noticing the scratches on my chest.

"I'm all right. I got a few scratches; that's all," I answered as Aya put her arms around me and affectionately put her head on my chest. "Hey relax. I'm fine, babe."

"I would have never forgiven myself if that bastard had hurt you because of me," Aya said almost crying.

"No problem, babe. I handled things. Now let's help these girls out of their restraints and back to their families," I answered with a smile that made Aya smile as well.

XXX

Ranma, Akane, Aya and I were at a snack bar at the local skating rink. At the same time, Akane was out skating while Ranma was sitting with a couple of guys from their high school. I was sitting with Aya having a meal together along with some other kids from Furinkan High.

"So what do you know about that pig tailed girl, Ranma?" Daisuke asked, showing Ranma some pictures.

"I don't know anything about her," Ranma answered.

"She must be some kind of relative. I mean she has a pig tail like you. She practices the same kind of martial arts. Come to think of it, she looks a lot like you," Hiroshi said pulling at Ranma's pig tail.

"Will you guys relax? Sheesh!"

"Don't hog all the fun, Ranma! It's bad enough you get to have Akane must you have that hot read headed chick too?"

"Yeah, and on top of that you've helped that American guy get that ginger haired babe with milky white skin and a huge rack for a girlfriend. She smells great, and she's even hotter than your red headed cousin!" the other boy stated motioning over his shoulder where Aya was playfully feeding me food.

"She's not hotter!" Ranma said, then stopped embarrassed at his jealousy. "Yeah, she's hot. Dean's a lucky guy."

"How about introducing us to her at least? Come on, Ranma."

"It's pointless, all right? She's in love with Dean. Anyway..."

"Ranmaaaa!" Akane came in upset and angry.

"What? It's OK if Aya's better looking than you. I really don't care all that much about looks anyway..."

"P-Chan's missing!" Akane shouted.

"He was kidnapped. Someone just took Akane's poor little pig away," Yuka, one of Akane's friends explained while Akane cried.

At that moment a redheaded girl dressed very nicely like a figure skater walked in with P-Chan in tow. "P-Chan! Give him back to me!" Akane yelled as she tried to take the piglet from the girls grasp.

"This is Charlotte, and it's mine." the red headed girl stated as she held the pig in its grasp.

Then a tall handsome young man took the pig from the girl and handed it back to Akane. "I'm sorry about my friend stealing your pet; she gets a little eccentric at times. She's obsessed with anything she thinks is cute. She normally takes whatever is cute, names it on the spot and takes it home."

"Isn't that illegal? Daisuke said to Hiroshi as everyone heard the explanation. While the young man was explaining all this the young girl went berserk and beat up on the young man who had taken her Charlotte. "Will you cut that out?!"

"But it's mine," the girl complained. Then she turned towards Akane. "I challenge you!"

"You want to fight? Fine let's do it," Akane answered.

"A fight? No. I'm challenging you to a skating match. If I win I keep Charlotte," Azusa explained.

"Now I remember," Yuka volunteered. "That's Asuza Shiratori and Mikaod Sanzennin, the Kolkhoz High champion free style skating pair."

"You shouldn't challenge these two to a skating match they're the best," Sayuri interjected.

"So? I'll never back down to that thief!"

"I'm sorry for the problems my associate has caused so by way of compensation," Mikado said as his lips got closer to Akane for a kiss when Ranma tossed a piece of food in Mikado's face. **(1)**

"I accept your challenge," Mikado said walking over to Ranma. "The match will be one week from today at our skating rink at Kolkhoz High School."

"Fine, whatever," Ranma answered lazily.

"That challenge is so cuute!" Azusa called out while trying to grab the piece of food Ranma had thrown in Mikado's face. "It's mine! It's mine! It's mine!"

"Will you stop that? You're ruining the dramatic tension!" Mikado exclaimed.

"But it's mine."

XXX

A little later Aya, Ranma, Akane and I were walking home with Ranma walking on the fence. "That was so romantic!" Aya swooned.

"What was romantic, Aya?" I asked.

"Didn't you see it? It was the way Ranma stood up for Akane. It was like he was protecting her honor."

"Wait a minute! It wasn't like I was jealous or anything. It's just that I can't let perverts like that get away with what they do," Ranma interjected.

"I didn't need any help from you," Akane snapped back.

"What? You say that after all I... Do you like that guy?" Ranma asked as he jumped off the fence landing right in front of Akane.

After a moment of silence Akane said, "don't be silly. If your fish cake had been slower I would have broken that guy's jaw." Akane actually made a gesture of her fist in the air to emphasize her point.

"You don't have sex appeal," Ranma replied.

Maybe if I found the right guy I'd develop sex appeal," Akane said walking away with P-Chan in tow.

"You see what I have to go through, Dean?" Ranma asked as he gestured to Akane.

"I saw that. Maybe you should just admit that you love her," I replied.

"What? So you're an expert on love now? There's no way I'll never admit to that!" Ranma protested. "Besides, have you told Aya you love her?" Ranma said as he narrowed his eyes at me while I looked askance. Then Aya looked up at me expectantly, making me a little nervous.

"Um, huh. Well, I haven't said it exactly but I've showed it.

"How have you done that?" Ranma asked getting in my face.

"I've taken Aya out to movies, I've bought her flowers, and I've given her tender loving care with nice massages. Why don't you try that with Akane?"

Ranma looked at Aya and me for a moment. "I'm not doing all that. It just ain't my style!" With that Ranma stormed off after Akane towards the Tendo household.

"They're in love. I just know it," Aya said. "Why would he have made a challenge to that other guy if he didn't care? Maybe I'll help them get together."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. It's best if Ranma and Akane work their relationship out for themselves. Their fathers often get in their way whenever they're about to get close."

"Those two don't know anything about love. They just want their kids to get married. Nothing wrong with that, but I know a lot more about love and dating than they do. My help will be a lot more subtle. Ranma's mom would agree. Speaking of his mom. Have you told Ranma about her?" Aya asked me.

"I've made attempts to tell him, but I'm not sure if I should tell him. You know how Ranma's mother walks around with that sword all the time, don't you?" I looked at her gravely.

"Yes. She wants Ranma to be a man among men. If he doesn't live up to that his mother will help him and his father commit seppuku. Why are you looking at me that way?"

We were right at the door when Genma appeared out of nowhere. "It's about time you showed up, you lazy American! I have a new training regimen for you!"

XXX

When Akane, Ranma and I sat down for dinner we told everyone about the upcoming skating match. Aya invited herself over for dinner as she had walked in with me. But in order to ease the burden of having so many people, Aya brought food with her and volunteered to help Kasumi cook.

"There's no need for you to do all that, Aya," Kasumi said gently.

"Oh, I insist, Kasumi. Besides, I'd like to learn some of your cooking secrets and impress Dean with my culinary skills," Aya replied.

"Well, all right, if you insist," Kasumi accepted graciously.

"You two are going to be a skating team?" Nabiki asked incredulously. "Wouldn't you two have to be in harmony?"

"Ranma and Akane get along well, don't they?" Kasumi asked.

"Does it look that way?" Akane interjected.

"Well I don't care what happens to that pig."

"Why do you say that, Ranma?" I piped in. "P-Chan is Akane's pet. Azusa had no right to just take him. So what do you want Akane to do?"

Ranma looked at me strangely for a moment. "What kind of question is that?"

"He meant that I had to fight for my pet, Ranma! Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Dinner's ready!" Aya stated as she and Kasumi set the table. As soon as everyone had taken their place at the table we began to eat.

"This is very good, Aya. You're a great cook," I complimented.

"Well, I just helped out Kasumi; she's really good," Aya said, blushing.

"The food is really good. Both of you are good cooks," Soun said enjoying the food.

"I agree, Tendo. Maybe Akane can learn a lot from Aya," Genma stated, stuffing his face.

"This is really good, Aya. This reminds me of something my mother made for me. Sometimes I really miss her."

"I'm glad you like it, Ranma. I learned how to make that from Nodoka, Your moth... Hmph!" Aya said until Genma covered her mouth.

_"Why does, Pop keep doing that?"_ Ranma thought as he regarded his father. _"It's rude. He should let the girl speak. I'm going to call Pop on this right now. He can't keep doing tha..."_

"You want a real skater?" Ryoga exclaimed, barging in the room.

"Hi, Ryoga," Aya greeted him.

"Akane, let me be your partner." Ryoga had walked over to Akane, taking hold of her hands.

"What do you know about this skating business, Charlotte?" Ranma interrogated getting in Ryoga's face.

"Don't call me Charlotte!" Ryoga snapped back.

"I'm the one who threw the challenge so I'll skate against the guy."

"We can decide it in a one on one skating match," Ryoga replied.

XXX

The next day the gang went to the skating rink. Both Ryoga and Ranma fell to the skating floor since neither of them could ice skate.

A few moments later, Ranma left the skating rink and returned transformed into a girl.

"All right, Ranma. Just take it easy. But first you need to stand up. You're a man aren't you?" Akane admonished Ranma-chan who had turned himself into a girl while learning how to skate.

"I'm a woman right now. I'd look stupid as a guy," Ranmachan explained.

"For your information, you look pretty stupid as girl too."

"It's not so hard, Ranma. You're being too tense about it. Just relax and let things flow," I said as he skated up to them.

But before anything else could be said, Azusa came flying out of nowhere and knocking Akane's chin up. "Oops, sorry."

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Akane accused.

"I think you should help your friend out instead of arguing with me."

"Aaaaah!" Ranma-chan screamed as she slid in the arms of Mikado Sanzenin.

"You should be careful little girl. Maybe I should teach you how to skate myself, hmmm?" the handsome young man asked as he picked Ranma-chan up and admired her.

"No thanks, Mikado. And get your hands off of me!" Ranmachan demanded.

"You know me? I'm sure I would have remembered such a hot babe like yourself. At least you can thank me for rescuing you." Mikado then surprised Ranma-chan by giving her a nice sweet kiss while groping her bosom.

"Gasp!" I said with my mouth open in shock and surprise.

"What's so bad about that kiss, Dean?" Aya asked as she saw the shocked look on my face.

"Um, well..."

"Waaaaaah!" Ranma-chan cried as she ran off.

"What a sweet and innocent girl to weep like that after only one kiss," the young boy said.

_"How does Ranma endure things like that?"_ I thought to myself as Ranma-chan ran off.

After Ranma had ran off, got some hot water and changed, he came back into the rink in a rage. "Sanzenin! We fight here and now! I can't let you live!" Ranma called out as he smashed the ice in the rink.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but for the crime of damaging a sacred rink you must die," Mikado answered back.

"Great! Let's get this fight on!" "_The humiliation you've given me I'll give you back a hundredfold,"_ Ranma thought as he jumped in the air towards Mikado Sanzenin.

Ranma came crashing down the figure skater but Mikado moved out of the way letting Ranma crash into the ice. _"What a fool going for a suicide attack at the very beginning of the fight,"_ Mikado thought to himself.

!SMASH! But Ranma came back up right behind Mikado. Mikado evaded again as Ranma's new attack sent him flying into the rink barrier smashing into it. Ranma then got up and made his way to Sanzenin.

"I don't like to use this maneuver on an amateur but here I go." Mikado began spinning at super human speed making him hard to see with the human eye. But despite all this Ranma continued with his attack.

"He's using the Unbeatable Dance of Death!" someone called out.

"Unbeatable Dance of Death?" Akane asked out loud.

"That's Mikado's ultimate technique. No one's survived that!"

"They are both all over the place. That guy's putting up a good fight but Sanzenin has him at his mercy! He's dancing him into unconsciousness. It's truly a dance of death!" another called out as he watched the fight.

Eventually, both combatants stopped with Mikado standing still and Ranma flying into the air and crashing to the ground. "Can you stand up, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Yeah. I'm all right," Ranma answered as he walked nonchalantly for a few seconds and then collapsed to the ground.

"It looks like a draw, no?" Asuza said to Akane.

"No, Ranma won."

"He barely won it. Talk about down to the wire!" I exclaimed as I helped Ranma up and followed Akane home with Aya coming along with us.

"Sanzenin's just standing there."

"That's true. He's not moving at all."

"Let's doodle on him," Azusa said as she started drawing on him.

"Oh, let me! Let me!" a bunch of guys who were jealous of Mikado's good looks and his smooth operator ways with women said as they too began to draw things on him.

XXX

"Gee, Ranma. Couldn't you have beaten him without hitting him over a thousand times?" Akane asked while they were having dinner.

"Shut up! There's no way I'd let a guy who did that to me off with only one punch," Ranma answered while sulking.

"What did he do?" Kasumi asked curiously.

"Nothing," Ranma answered.

"Quite pathetic, isn't?" Ryoga stated while leaning against the wall. "I never would have let something like that happen to me."

"We really can't blame Ranma for that, Ryoga. That could have happened to anybody," I interjected.

"Has it ever happened to you?" Ryoga asked with his eyes narrowed in my direction.

"Heck no! But that's not the point."

Ranma stood up quickly facing off with Ryoga and said, "If I hadn't been on skates that never would have happened!"

"You mean he wouldn't have kissed you and felt you up?" Ryoga asked with a sly smile on his face.

"You were kissed, Ranma?" Kasumi asked intriged.

"Who was it? Who?" Nabiki asked, wanting to know.

"Tell them, Ranma. Not too many people get kissed by such a handsome boy," Ryoga said with a smirk on his face.

"Gasp!" the two Tendo sisters breathed.

"You shouldn't let it bother you. If it was a boy, it doesn't even count. Now if it had been your first kiss that would be a problem. But that wasn't the case, right Ranma?" Kasumi stated in a matter of fact manner.

"Don't feel so bad about it, Ranma," I piped in. "There was a politician who said these words. Say them with me, Ranma. I AM NOT GAY. I NEVER HAVE BEEN GAY!" Ranma looked at me strangely for a moment. "Come on, Ranma. Say it after me. I AM NOT GAY."

"I AM NOT GAY!" Ranma parroted.

"I NEVER HAVE BEEN GAY!" I pronounced.

"I NEVER HAVE BEEN GAY!" Ranma parroted.

"Don't you feel better, Ranma? Ranma?" Ranma then quickly and quietly left the room

"Wouldn't kissing a guy make Ranma gay?" Aya asked while everyone else looked at her. "What? Well, wouldn't it?"

"Don't you know? Ranma turns into a girl with the application of cold water," Kasumi explained not noticing me gesturing for her to stop talking. "The red headed girl was him."

"Is Ranma a cross dresser?" the orange haired girl asked innocently.

"Not exactly," Kasumi said as she explained Ranma's curse.

Then Aya thought about how Nodoka would kill Ranma and his father if Ranma wasn't a man among men. "Oh, my!"

Ranma was sulking into the training hall, still upset. "It's like I'm the laughing stock of the whole town. Nobody cares about how I fell. I just..."

!WHAP! "You're back's wide open," Akane said smacking Ranma on the head. "You're completely off your guard. Are you gonna be like that all day? Are you a man or what?"

"Go ahead and laugh if you think it's so funny."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Akane laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ranma yelled.

"Was that really your first kiss?"

"What does it matter, anyway?"

"You talk the talk, but you leave yourself open a lot," Akane said as she tended to his wounds from the previous fight. "You need to train more."

"Who are you to talk?" Ranma said as he poked her. Then he pinned her down and tickled her.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Stop that!" Akane giggled.

But when Ranma found himself up close face to face with Akane he quickly backed off. "It's not like I was going to kiss you or nuthin."

"Of course not. You're not man enough to do something like that anyway," Akane said looking away blushing.

"I'll do it if you keep daring me like that!"

"Do it then!" Akane snapped back.

"OK. But close your eyes," Ranma requested. But as Akane kept her eyes, minutes passed by with nothing happening. "Uh. I guess you have to do that with someone you like."

"I see. So of course you can't do that with me," Akane said looking askance.

"That's not what I meant! If you really want to. Well, OK," Ranma answered gently while Akane blushed.

"Come on!" Nabiki yelled from the open door way to the dojo. "Are you going to kiss each other or not? We don't have all day!"

"Such late bloomers," Kasumi said as everybody watched Ranma and Akane much to the two would be lovers chagrin.

"I have to check something," Aya said as she poured a cup of cold water on Ranma changing him. Then she poured a cup of hot water on him changing him back.

"Dean! You told her! I wanted to keep my gender changing a secret! I thought I could trust you!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Oh, Ranma. Dean didn't tell Aya. I did," Kasumi answered. "I figured she'd find out sooner or later."

"That's explains so much. I'll keep your secret, Ranma. In order to make things up to you I'm going to help you and Akane," my orange headed girlfriend explained.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked nervously.

"I know you two are shy and don't want to admit to each other your feelings," Aya said with a smile as she regarded them. "But a kiss between the two of you would really help. Let me help you guys. Dean, come here. "

"What do you have in mind, Aya?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"I'm going to kiss you. This way both Ranma and Akane can see how it's done. Now, what you need to do is put your arms around him like so, Akane," Aya said as she put her arms around me. "Look into his eyes wistfully, close your eyes and then..." Aya gave me a passionate kiss which lasted for thirty seconds.

"Wow! Now, that's hot!" Nabiki exclaimed as everyone watched us kiss.

"Well, that's how you two should kiss each other. Any questions?" Ranma, Akane and everyone else were speechless as the engaged couple sweat dropped.

"That was a great kiss, Aya," I complimented.

"You liked it?" Aya said with a slight blush. "Maybe I should kiss you some more so Akane and Ranma can get a better idea how to kiss."

"That's all right!" Ranma and Akane announced at the same time.

"Well, Tendo. Ranma and Akane surely know what to do now," Genma said out loud.

"Right, Saotome. Having Dean live here wasn't such a bad idea after all," Soun answered.

XXX

Later on, Aya and I were alone in my room. "It's very important you don't tell Ranma's mother about his curse, Aya. Ranma's life depends on it." I held her by her shoulders with a sense of seriousness in my eyes.

"All right, Dean. But I still think Ranma should know about his mother. When will we tell him?"

"Tomorrow will be the best time. We'll also have to tell him about how his mother might end up killing him. I hope Ranma can find a cure before that happens," I said gravely.

"I'll do some reading up on Jusenkyo. I might be able to find a cure of some kind. Now. How about giving me a massage?" Aya requested as she removed her jacket. "Try not to tickle me so much this time, hmmm?"

Nabiki was in her room taping everything watching Aya and me from the video screen of her computer. "So Ranma has a mother, eh? I wonder how I can make money off of this. It's a pity Dean isn't too much of a pervert. Most guys would be all over a girl like Aya instead of just giving her a massage. I'd have some great videos to sell if Dean was a Japanese pervert instead of an American prude."

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the skating rink. "Saotome. The day of our match is the day you die!" Mikado Sanzenin exclaimed out loud as he tried to clean himself of all the scribbling and doodles on him.

**(1)** Throwing food at someone is a way making a challenge in Japan.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. Please send me a review telling me what you think of this. Now I'd like to thank the people who gave me reviews for the last chapter.

Speed Reader, AshK, gen x, Excel, Redzorin, luger 7, Kool Moe D., Sir Thames


	8. Skating on Thin Ice Part Two

Training Days

!SOUND EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Eight

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Ranma?" I asked as Ranma put on his skates and skating clothes.

"No problem, man. I'll give that guy a worse beating than I gave him yesterday," Ranma answered.

"You won't be able to defeat me," Mikado Sanzenin interjected with a smile as he walked in the dressing room. "After I have conquered the lovely Akane Tendo by stealing her lips, I'll go after that fair skinned girl with the large milky white breasts in the audience. I believe she was sitting next to you." Mikado motioned to me.

"Hey, Dude! She's with me. So I think you should concentrate on your upcoming match. I'd kick your ass myself, but there probably won't be anything left after Ranma's through with you," I answered hotly.

"You know it, Dean. Is kissing girls all you can think about, Mikado?" Ranma asked the handsome young man.

"That's all my head can contain." At that the same time both Akane and Aya sneezed.

"Here we are for the skating match of the century. The Kolkholz High School's champion skaters, Mikado Sanzenin and Azusa Shiratori! And their opponents are Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo of Furinkan High! The battle for the Charlotte Cup is about to begin!" the announcer exclaimed through the loud speakers.

"It's so romantic, Dean," Aya said as I took my seat right next to her.

"How is a skating match over a little piglet romantic?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"It's not the piglet, silly! This match is really over Akane. Ranma challenged Mikado because he's in love with Akane."

"Ranma hasn't declared himself as yet. So you shouldn't speak for him."

"Oh, Dean! Anyone with any sort of common sense can tell those two are in love with each other. Are you so dense as to not be able to see that?"

"It's not about me being dense; it's the fact that Ranma's love life is his business. I don't presume to tell Ranma how to be romantic, and you shouldn't presume to do so either."

Aya looked at me, blinking her eyes for a moment. "Don't be that way, Dean. Those two need help."

"Ranma has told me how much he hates it when his father and Akane's father pressure them to get married. It's important that you know Akane hates it as well. It's not that I don't want Ranma to be happy, but it's up to Ranma and Akane to decide how they get together. I know you mean well, but you have to be careful when dealing with them."

"All right. Let's just enjoy the match," Aya said affectionately putting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, it's as suspected. Ranma has a hard problem skating he needs to up his game if he's going to win," I explained as Ranma picked Akane up, tried to skate on the ice with her, traveled out of control for a several yards and wiped out.

"He he he he he he he he he he he he!" Azusa laughed in Akane's face as Akane was on top of the downed Ranma.

"Shaddup!" Akane screamed, embarrassed.

"At this rate Charlotte will belong to me," Asuza said to Akane.

"P-Chan will never belong to you!"

"And the match begins! All for a pet pig! It's no holds barred match to the finish until one side is totally knocked out!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Oh, they're skating at each other," Aya said excitedly.

"Sanzenin's going straight to his specialty kiss attack!" the announcer exclaimed as Mikado evaded Ranma and faced Akane preparing to give her a kiss.

"No way, buddy," Ranma said as he restrained the handsome young man from kissing his fiancee.

"Ranma, look out!" Akane screamed too late as Azusa Shiratori came crashing down on the distracted Ranma.

"This 'romantic' match might get Ranma killed if he's not careful," I said, watching the pig tailed martial artist get slammed to the floor.

"Ranma's doing it all for love; he can handle it. He and Akane love each other so much. See? Akane's rejecting Mikado's attempt to kiss her by kicking him into the sky," Aya said wistfully. She was practically swooning over what was going on much to my chagrin.

"To think she would refuse my kiss. Such a shy girl," Mikado said nonchalantly.

"I think she's utterly repulsed," Azusa answered as she took hold of his hands and got in position for their next skating maneuver.

"I shall steal her lips without fail," the handsome boy said as he and his partner spun around at super speed.

"Never!" Ranma announced harshly.

"Would you get a grip?" Akane screamed at a dazed Ranma.

But as Ranma and Akane came together and started skating towards their opponents, Ranma called out, "gangway, Akane!"

"What?" Akane responded as Ranma picked her up while they were still moving at a fast paced speed. Then he threw Akane towards the other side of the rink. While evading attack of the surprised Kolkholz pair, Ranma moved in and struck Mikado with a powerful move by attack. As Ranma kept skating forward he was in the right place for him to catch Akane.

"Look out for the fence!" Akane screamed in alarm as the fence got closer and closer. "Do something!" Ranma and Akane kept heading for the fence and not only ran into it, but Ranma skated up and over doing a cartwheel and landing on the rink unhurt.

"Whew!"

"Way to go, Ranma!" I called out from the audience as everybody cheered at Ranma's skating acrobatics.

"Does it hurt here, sweetums? Does it hurt here?" Azusa asked as she prodded Mikado's side.

"Yes it hurts there. MUST YOU KEEP POUNDING ON IT?"

"I was worried about you," Azusa answered almost sobbing.

"To think that I, the great Mikado Sanzenin, would be brought to his knees."

"The next time you try to kiss Akane I'll do more than bring you to your knees; I'll put you in a coffin," Ranma announced to the crowd.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Akane's my fiancee, got it! You lay one lip on her and I'll kill you!"

"Oh, that's so romantic. This is what I'm talking about it, Dean. Ranma has just professed his love for Akane in front of everybody!" Aya stated happily.

"All right. But it was better that Ranma did it on his own instead of being pushed," I answered still watching the match.

"Fiancee, eh? I'll do everything in my power to shatter those fragile bonds," Mikado said with a smile. "You have brave words. But we, the Golden Pair of skating, are known by another name, the anti-match makers."

"Don't get so cocky!" Ranma called out as he and Akane skated towards the Golden Pair as they came at them. When the two pairs connected Ranma tried to attack with a kick but Mikado grabbed his ankle allowing Azusa to leap on top of the pig tailed martial artist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Akane said jealousy, distracting an embarrassed Ranma.

"An opening!" the red headed girl said grabbing Ranma's ankles. Akane skated towards Ranma grabbing his wrists. Then Mikado grabbed Azusa's ankles holding her up while Azusa held on to Ranma over her shoulders while Ranma held on to Akane.

"There it is! The Couple Cleaver, the Good-Bye Whirl!" the announcer exclaimed as Mikado Sanzenin spun around at super speed.

"Release her and I'll stop spinning!" Mikado said as the four contestants moved at speeds faster than the eye can follow.

"Let go, Ranma!" Akane ordered.

"If I let go you'll get smashed into a wall!" Ranma answered hotly.

"Never mind that. Let go!" Akane screamed.

"The longer you wait the worse the damage will be when you do let go," Mikado explained while he kept up the spinning.

"It's so wonderful of Ranma to keep holding on. He would just let go if he didn't care so much about her," Aya explained with a look of triumph. "I told you they were in love with each other."

"I didn't say they weren't. I just said nobody should push them," I responded to my overly romantic girlfriend. "Look! Azusa's about to faint; she can't hold on. She's letting go!"

!WHAM! "Ranma deliberately made sure he'd hit the wall instead of Akane. That was so sweet of him!" Aya exclaimed with a sigh.

"Ranma! You can't keep skating in your condition," Akane said as Ranma tried to get up.

"I'm fine, Akane." !POP!CRACK! went Ranma's damaged joints. "I can make it."

!CLICK!SPLASH! "The lights have went out! What's going on?" the announcer said as everything went dark. But when the lights went on, "Charlotte" was gone. "Where is the pet pig? And what's this? Furinkan High has just put in a substitute pair!"

"What are you doing here?" Ryoga said to Ranmachan, hitting her after having splashed her with cold water.

"You dragged me here, you idiot!" Ranma responded with her own blows.

"It's the pig tailed girl who so innocently accepted my kiss and ran off so happily," Mikado Sanzenin said with a wistful smile on his face, imagining Ranma-chan running off giggling happily after having been kissed.

"Cut the lies, Jack!" Ranmachan said, bopping the handsome boy on the head.

"I'm so glad we've met again."

"Really? Let's get on with the match."

"You're in no shape to keep going on with the match, Ranma," Ryoga said as he grabbed Ranma-chan squeezing her causing her joints to crack a little more. "So let me and Akane continue the match."

"Booo! Booo!" moaned the crowd.

"The crowd goes restless!" the announcer exclaimed.

"What's wrong? Is the crowd protesting the substitution change?"

"It's not that! The girl's costume isn't sexy enough!"

"Leave it us," the Kolkholz fashion club president said as he and his club dragged Ryoga and Ranma-chan, setting up makeshift dressing rooms and giving them new exciting skating outfits.

"I thought Ranma didn't like Ryoga. Why are they skating together?" Aya asked bewildered.

"Things like this happen with Ranma, Aya," I explained. "I wonder what they're saying to each other.

"Uh, oh. Mikado's talking to Akane. Gosh! He's kissing her hand!" Aya gasped.

Both Ryoga and Ranma-chan glared at the event, prompting Ryoga to pick Ranma-chan up and throw her at Mikado hitting the handsome boy dead on.

"Are you OK, Miss?" Mikado asked the red headed girl.

"You just relax, Ranma. I'll take your place," Akane said moving towards Ryoga who held his hand out to her.

"That's it, Akane. Skate with me."

"All right," Akane accepted taking his hand.

"Charlotte!" Azusa called out to Ryoga.

"Huh?"

"You're my little Charlotte, aren't you? I gave my little Charlotte that locket."

"Get this straight my name is..."

"P-Chan!" Ranma-chan interjected.

"Who's P-Chan?" Ryoga snapped back bopping Ranma-chan on the head.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?" Mikado said grabbing Ranma-chan away from Ryoga.

"What are you talking about?" Ranmachan yelled throwing the handsome young skater into the air.

"It's looks like the match is going to start again," I said as Ryoga and Ranma-chan began to skate towards the Golden Pair but crashed into a heap.

"Ryoga!"

"I still don't know how to skate, you jerk!"

"While these two were arguing Azusa and Mikado set them up for another Good-Bye Whirl! Once again Ranma-chan found herself at the business end of the Good-bye Whirl. "Let your partner go and I'll stop spinning."

"Let go, Ranma!" Ryoga ordered.

"I'm not letting go!" Ranma-chan exclaimed.

"Oh yes you are!" Ryoga yelled as he knocked Ranma-chan towards the wall.

But Mikado let go of Azusa and Ryoga letting them come crashing to the ground in order to catch Ranma-chan and keep her from slamming into the wall. "Betrayed by the man you trusted, you poor girl. But never fear. I'm your lover now."

"What are you babbling about?" Ranma-chan said bopping Mikado on the head and releasing herself from Mikado's embrace. Ranma then slipped on the ice, falling down.

"It's amazing what Ranma puts up with," I said, watching the match.

"How long are you going to lie there?" Ranma-chan said bopping Ryoga on the head. But then Ryoga began to slip on the ice.

"If only this ice wasn't here," Ryoga exclaimed shattering the ice in the rink creating boulders and gushers of water out of it.

!SPLASH! "Yeow, that's cold!" Ranma-chan yelled as the ice cold water splashed her. "What are you going to do, Ryoga? I'm already a girl, so I don't care."

"Never mind, Ranma. I'm not turning into a pig in front of Akane. But tell you what. Why don't we settle our differences here and now? The winner of our fight gets Akane."

"You got it, Porky," Ranma-chan replied as she prepared for battle.

"What's going on?" I asked as I saw Ryoga immediately grab Ranma-chan and throw her towards the wall. But Ranma-chan did an acrobatic flip which allowed her to keep from being smashed against the concrete surface.

"I don't get it. Does Ryoga like Akane too?" Aya asked as she saw the fight.

"I've suspected as much. Why else would Ryoga hate Ranma the way he does?"

"That means Ranma is fighting both Mikado and Ryoga! Oh! Ranma loves Akane so much. Why doesn't he just tell her so?" the romantic girl said, swooning over the events.

"Ranma doesn't want to just up and tell Akane how much he loves her. He'll tell her in his own time."

"He ought to just tell her now before Akane up and leaves him. A girl needs to know how a guy feels for her. If she thinks she's wasting her time, she'll find someone else. I've found out about Akane and Ranma from Nabiki. Akane had a lot of boys wanting her before Ranma showed up in her life. If Ranma doesn't make his feelings known to her, Akane may just find another guy."

"I doubt that will happen, but that's their business. You shouldn't stick your nose where it doesn't belong," I admonished.

"What? Why would you say such a thing? Those two need help! It's obvious they love each other; they're just too proud and shy to admit it."

"That's not for anyone else to say or judge. They'll work it out in their own way and in their own time. Besides, Ranma knows what he's doing."

"Ranma may be a martial arts genius, but he's an idiot when it comes to love. You're his friend, aren't you? You should help him then. Or at least let me help him!"

"Ranma would see me as an enemy if I tried to control his love life the way you're trying to do. Ranma can take care of himself in the martial arts or otherwise. He'll tell Akane how he feels when he's good and ready!"

"That reminds me of something, Dean," Aya asked looking up at me.

"What's that, Aya?"

"You haven't told me you loved me yet." I looked askance for a moment, a little embarrassed after the question had been asked.

"Well?" Aya asked again.

"Well, what?"

"Do you love me or not?"

"Well. Uh. Um. Er, ah."

"I don't see how Akane puts up with it! She has a lot more patience than I do."

"Look, the fight's almost over. Despite being a chick, Ranma's still kicking Ryoga's ass all over the place. No wait. Akane just threw a boulder at the both of them. I guess the fight's getting her mad for some reason."

"Don't change the subject. Are you learning how to frustrate women from Ranma as well as martial arts?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not realizing how upset Aya was becoming.

"Ooh! I find it strange how you don't understand how I feel after all that time we spent alone together!"

"What are you complaining about? You seemed to have enjoyed it. Hey, the fight's over now. Azusa's clobbering Mikado and taking that blanket form him. That girl's really crazy!" !SLAP! "Ow! What the?"

"That's all I am to you, a plaything?" Aya said, getting out of her chair and running off in tears.

"You really blew that, dude!" the guy sitting on my right said after Aya left. "If I had a hot babe like that, I'd tell her whatever she wanted to hear."

"Well, you don't have a hot babe like that, so shut up!" I snapped back. I just didn't understand what I said to Aya that made her so upset. And we were doing so well up to that point. I've had many girlfriends in the past, but Aya's the only one I started to fall in love with. She was so much nicer than the girls in America. I figured I'd talk to her later as soon as she cooled off. But it was possible that neither Ranma nor I were good with women.

XXX

Later on that day after Ranma and I had finished training and sparring, we had a discussion about women. "I didn't see Aya with you after the match was over. What happened?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know, Ranma. Aya got upset with me over something I said."

"What did you say to her?"

"You know how she wanted you and Akane to kiss each other?"

"Uh, yeah," Ranma said nervously. "What about that?"

"I told her that she shouldn't have meddled in your affairs."

"Affairs? I don't have affairs!" Ranma denied adamantly.

"I meant she shouldn't have gotten involved in your and Akane's business. She's a hopeless romantic. I kind of liked that in her, but she shouldn't stick her nose in your business like that. Her main point was how you should have told Akane how much you loved her."

"I don't love her! What was she talking about?" Ranma stated in denial.

"Yeah. Well, she thinks you and she are hopelessly in love. But I told her you would tell Akane how you felt about her in your own good time."

"I see your point. I really hate how everybody tries to push Akane and me together. I appreciate the fact that you understand that, but why would she leave you over that?"

"Well," I stopped for a moment. "She wanted me to tell her how much I loved her."

"Oh. I guess you're not the ladies man I am, Dean," Ranma answered patting me on the back in a patronizing manner. "But don't sweat it. There are plenty of other girls out there if it doesn't work out between you two."

"You're a ladies man, Ranma? How do you figure that?" I asked, grating at Ranma's arrogance.

"Hey, man. Maybe you haven't noticed but I have all sorts of women after me. You only had one girlfriend and you managed to send her away."

"I guess you can relate to women on all a level I can't even imagine, Ranma," I said with a smirk.

"What's that crack supposed to have meant?" Ranma asked, almost guessing where the conversation was going, giving me a glare while folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm talking about the fact that you know how the other half lives. There's no way I can compete with you on that level." Then I threw a bucket of cold water on Ranma. "That's what I'm talking about."

"You jerk! Come back here!" Ranma-chan screamed angrily as she chased after my fleeing form.

"You're right, Ranma! I'm not the ladies man you are! It's obvious I'm not good with women, including you right now," I said as I super leaped away from the pursuing Ranma-chan.

"I'm a guy!"

"I thought you said you were a girly-man, Ranma!"

"I said ladies man! There's a world of difference!"

_"Well, it looks like my chances of getting that hunk of man has increased now that Dean's lover has left him. I think I'll just show up in his room and 'cheer' him up. Once that happens he'll surely be mine,"_ Katrina thought to herself as she watched me running away from Ranma.

"What you look at, Katrina?" Shampoo called out leaping on the rooftop with her.

"Dean and Ranma were sparring just now. My future airen just informed Ranma how his girlfriend has left him. Now there's nothing to stop me from claiming my airen."

"He not Katrina airen yet. Katrina put cart before horse."

"You don't know what you're talking about! Why would you want a guy who turns into a girl anyway? Besides, Dean's actually a better catch since he's a lot stronger and tougher than Ranma is. Ranma's skill isn't all that superior to Dean's and Dean gains on him on a daily basis," Katrina answered.

"Ranma not just better; he best!" Shampoo answered with pride. "Besides, Dean no beat you yet. So he not Katrina husband. Shampoo think Dean too smart for Katrina."

Katrina hissed at the smirking Shampoo. "I don't think he's too smart for me. But he is smarter than Ranma. He's even smarter than you for that matter."

"No need male with brains. Only need strong male to breed strong amazon warriors with!"

"Of course, Shampoo. I'm going to sneak my way in Dean's room. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Shampoo come with you. Sneaking in Airen's room is good idea. I'll sneak in Ranma's room too."

"All right, Shampoo. But no smashing through the walls; the way you do things would wake the dead," the black clad amazon said to her confederate as the two of them were about to sneak into the Tendo home.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" The startled girls quickly turned towards the diminutive amazon elder. "You have a lot of prep work to do for tomorrow. I suggest you go back to the Nekohantan and get to it. That was an order!" The two amazons immediately leaped away in the direction of their ramen restaurant as Cologne looked on.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. Please send me a review telling me what you think of this. Now I'd like to thank the people who gave me reviews for the last chapter.

Speed Reader, Redzorin, AshK, Kool Moe D., Sir Thames, They call me Bruce


	9. Scourge of the Love Pills

Training Days

!SOUND EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Nine

I was at the beach with the Tendo family, Ranma-chan and Genma in his panda form. Nabiki, Akane and Kasumi were there wearing nice bikinis which flattered their figures, but none of them looked as good as Ranma did in his female form. Despite his protestations and seeming hatred for being cursed to turn into a hot chick, Ranma adapted quite well to his condition.

"This is just what you need, Dean, a day at the beach to forget your girlfriend problems," Ranmachan said happily.

"Uh, yeah, Ranma. I don't know if seeing you in that bikini is such a good idea. If I didn't know you were a guy ..."

"But you do know I'm a guy!" Ranma-chan exclaimed getting in my face. "You've only been without your girlfriend for less than a day. Can't you handle going without a girlfriend without turning into a pervert on me? Get over it. There are plenty of real girls for you to drool all over."

"All right, Ranma. It just amazes me how you have no problem prancing around like a girl. And did you have to make eyes at the ice cream vendor and shove your breasts in his face just to get an extra scoop of ice cream?"

Ranma-chan turned towards me rather angrily and said, "I'm making the best of a bad situation! I love the beach, Dean! Do you see any hot water around here? What am I supposed to do if I get hit with cold water around here? And I love ice cream. If I'm going to be stuck with a girl's body I'm gonna use it to the best of my abilities."

"OK. OK. OK. I'm sorry, Ranma. I just couldn't handle what you go through. Maybe you're just a better person than I am."

At that point Ranma-chan began to calm down. "It's not because I'm a better person or can adapt to bad situations better than you can. It's just that there's nothing I can do about turning into a girl especially around here at the beach. I don't like being turned into a girl but sitting around depressed about it ain't going to help me."

"I guess you're right, Ranma. It's just so strange seeing you as a chick running around 'making the most of the situation'. I. Um ..."

"Is there something else, Dean?" Ranma-chan could tell by the look on my face that there was something on my mind.

"Have you ever talked to your mother, Ranma?"

"No. Not in a while. She passed away several years ago. Why do you ask about her?"

"Well, I talked to ... "

"EeeeK! A pantie thief!" a far off voice screamed interrupting my intended revelation.

"Give it back, you pervert!" another voice called out as a gnome sized old man practically flew away with a huge bag of swim suit tops and bottoms over his back.

"You senile delinquent!" Ranma-chan yelled as she pounced on the old pervert.

"Golly. If I can't go treasure hunting then I'll go girl hunting."

"Gee, where are you getting all your energy from, Old Geezer?" I asked looking down on the trampled old man.

"Where do you think I'm getting it from, you muscle bound clod? Blue skies, white clouds and bright sun," Happosai answered as he ogled all the beautiful girls on the beach.

"If you're looking for clouds they're right behind you," Ranma-chan answered.

"You're just looking at all the females here, Happosai." I had my arms folded on my chest in judgment as I regarded the little old man.

Happosai glared at me for a moment before glomping on to Ranma-chan's ample bosom. "I feel so alive!"

"Aack! Get off of me!" Ranma-chan screamed, prying the old man off of her chest in a rage.

"There must be some way to calm him down," Kasumi commented as Happosai flew off towards the young girls of the beach.

"Nihao, Ranma!" Shampoo said with Katrina right behind her. The both of them had boxes of ramen with them. Shampoo was wearing what was a cross between a one piece bathing suit and a waitress outfit.

"I hear your girlfriend left you, Dean baby. Now there's nothing stopping us from being together," Katrina purred, appearing alongside Shampoo. Katrina was wearing a black V-shaped slingshot bikini which exposed her back and a healthy expanse of midriff baring cleavage.

"Just because my girlfriend left me that doesn't mean I'm interested in you, Katrina. I came to the beach to forget about women. Good day."

"I have some work to do here, but I'll be back," the black clad amazon purred as she wiggled around selling her wares(ramen).

"Ranma take Shampoo on date?" Shampoo announced as she affectionately put her arms around Ranmachan.

"What are you two girls doing?" Akane screamed in a jealous rage.

At the time I could have sworn a light bulb went off over Ranma-chan's head as Shampoo and Katrina started serving and selling ramen.

XXX

Later that day Ranma and Akane were talking to Happosai about something. I couldn't hear too well from where I was so I walked over there to find out what was going on.

"You'll introduce me to a girl?" Happosai said jumping up and down for joy.

"That's right," Ranma assured the old man. "Just layoff the bikini stealing for a while."

"Are you going to introduce him to Shampoo?" Akane asked as Ranma kept moving with the rest of us following him.

"I hope you're not going to introduce him to Aya, Ranma. That would be horrible!" I exclaimed.

"Will you get over it already? Sheesh!"

"It's lucky I brought along my treasure chest," the old man said while rummaging through a large box. "Here it is! This little trinket will be perfect." Happosai had a golden bracelet in his hand which had what looked like three small, pill sized jewels on it.

"What is that?" I asked, getting a bad feeling about what was in the old man's hand.

"This is a present for the beautiful girl I'm going to meet. By the way, what does she look like, Ranma? You know my type has large eyes and long hair."

"That's what she looks like all right," Ranma explained as the little gnome fantasied about women with the looks he had just described.

"You're not going to introduce him to Shampoo are you, Ranma? She'll turn him down flat," Akane piped in.

"Take it easy, Akane. I know what I'm doing." As soon as we got to the Nekohantan Shampoo arrived to greet us.

"Nihao, Ranma!" Shampoo called out wearing nice sexy, Chinese clothes.

"Hey, Shampoo. Is Cologne here?" While Ranma and Shampoo were talking Happosai was practically drooling over himself as he regarded her.

"She right inside. What you want with her?"

"I'll show ya. Come on, old man. It's time to see your new girlfriend."

Eventually Cologne and Happosai faced each other, standing on one of the tables at the restaurant while Ranma introduced them. "It's like I told ya. Do I deliver or what?"

"Oh really? Who is this old freak?" Cologne said, regarding the little old man.

"Large eyes. Long hair. Aargh!" is what Happosai's face said in disappointment as he cried, unsatisfied.

"Are those tears of happiness, old man?"

"That's a great idea, Ranma. They're both about the same age and same height too."

"Is good couple."

"I don't know about that. The old guy doesn't look to happy about it," I said as I noticed Happosai's dour mood.

"Let's go guys. We should leave these lovebirds alone," Ranma said as we began to walk out.

"Stop!" Happosai said impatiently. As everyone turned around Happosai handed Shampoo the bracelet. "This is a dowry."

"Aiya! Is beautiful bracelet'" Shampoo exclaimed.

"Yes, it's very interesting," Cologne said as she regarded the bracelet.

"Come to think of it, it looks expensive. Did you steal it?" Akane asked, admiring the beautiful bracelet.

"How dare you accuse me of that? This is a memento of my first love," the old man said angrily, looking up at Akane and Ranma.

"Really?" Cologne said unconvinced.

"When I was 18, as part of my training I went to China. While I was there I fell in love with a beautiful young woman from a village I had passed through," Happosai explained, painting a picture of himself as a handsome, strapping young man.

"But I couldn't stay there because of my training. So I had to leave despite being in love with this beautiful young girl. But as I left with my heart breaking over what I had to do, she threw the bracelet to me as something to remember me by. That was the last I saw of her."

"Yes, a tragic story indeed," Cologne said, not believing Happosai's tale. "There's a similar story in my village. But in this case there was a little man who hit on every young girl in the village and got turned down by all of them. Then he stole all of our valuables and ran off."

"What a horrible thing for him to do," the old man said as he and the amazon elder locked eyes for a moment.

"You would know, wouldn't you? You criminal! !VOOOM! Cologne immediately attacked the old man with her walking stick, barely missing him and making a large hole in the wall of the restaurant.

"It seems like introducing them was a bad idea at the time, Ranma," I said as both of the combatants had their battle aura flare up, readying themselves for a fight.

"Life's just full of surprises. Heh, heh," Ranma said putting his hand behind his head nervously.

"Now you'll give me back that heirloom!" Cologne ordered, poising her walking stick to strike.

"If you're the owner of this bracelet, that means you're ... Lil Cologne?" Happosai said in recognition.

"It's been a long time, Happy."

We were shocked to find that they knew each other back in the day. "If you know my nickname from when I was a youth you must be Cologne. Good bye! Now that I know it's a family heirloom I'll never return it!" With that the old man vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Shampoo, you must get that bracelet back before he figures out it's secret. If he finds out what it is, it will be a disaster of epic proportions," Cologne ordered gravely.

"I'll get it from him, Elder Cologne," Katrina said appearing out of the shadows.

Cologne then turned towards the amazon and nodded her head. "Be very careful, Katrina. That old freak is a match for me. Just get the bracelet. Don't try to fight him yourself."

"So be it. It's as good as got." With that, Katrina vanished.

XXX

Later that night at twilight, Katrina quietly leaped on to the roof of the Tendo household. After breaking in, oh so quietly, she sneaked through house unheard. When she heard loud snoring she went towards the sound, spying the old pervert sleeping.

!ZZZZ!ZZZZ! Happosai snored very loudly in his room as he held the bracelet in his hand. ''This is going to be dicey," Katrina said quietly to herself as she sneaked up on the little old man.

"My pretties! My pretties!" Happosai called out in his sleep. At that point he let go of the bracelet and instinctively grabbed some panties and held them to himself tightly. But as Katrina reached for the bracelet, Happy reached around and grabbed her, holding her fast!

"Let go!" Katrina thought instead of yelled as she tried to shake her ankle loose from the old man's iron clad grip.

"Ooh. That feels nice," Happosai said in his sleep as his hand went up from her ankle to her calves on upward. Eventually, he had both hands on her thighs and buttocks, fondling and groping them.

"Get off of me!" Katrina yelled using her nekoken to slash the old man's hands, breaking his grip.

"Ow! What the?" Happosai immediately opened his eyes, waking up and noticing Katrina standing there. "Who are you, Baby? I practically dreamed about us being together."

"Get away from me!" Katrina demanded. She maneuvered away from the old man only to find herself facing him.

"Wow! What a pair of assets! Come here, Baby! Hotcha!" Happosai flew at Katrina's large, firm bosom and barely avoided getting scratched by the amazon's nekoken enhanced ki claws.

"The nekoken? I didn't think anybody else but Ranma's father would be stupid enough to try something like that," Happosai said as he bounced off the walls of the room with such speed he struck the black clad girl from behind, glomping on and groping her but.

"Aargh! Get off me, you filthy pervert!" Katrina screamed shaking her hips in order to get the little old man off of her which only excited him more. Eventually she shook him loose and struck the dirty old man with her rock hard ass.

"Woah! That hurt so good. I must still be dreaming." Then Happosai noticed the bracelet in the young girl's hand as she tried to get away. "Oh, no you don't. I thought your essence was familiar. You're one of those amazons, arentcha? You think I wouldn't know one of you if I saw one?"

"Interesting," Katrina said in a sultry manner. "But I have to get going; Cologne is waiting." Katrina seemingly teleported out of the room and on to the roof but as she tried to leave she felt numb all of a sudden and slumped down, lying on top of the roof flat on her back, not being able to move.

"I'll take that," the old man said, taking the bracelet back. "You're good, girly. But you're no match for my paralyzing, shiatsu attack. Now that you're helpless and at my mercy I think we can have some fun. I so missed amazon flesh. Hotcha!"

Happosai put his face in the young girl's cleavage, groping and feeling her up. "Moew!"

"What the?" he exclaimed as Katrina went feral, breaking out of the paralysis.

"Meow!" Katrina screamed, sounding like a cat, much similar to what Ranma would sound like in his nekoken rage.

"Wow! Your ki has went up! I can just taste it. Come to papa. Aargh!" Happosai screamed as the psychotic kitten grazed him with much more power than she had before.

"Meowrrr! Raorr!" the neko-amazon screamed hideously as she moved in on the old man with super human speed. But the old master still had a few tricks up his sleeves as he avoided the cat-woman.

"I can't deal with this!" Happosai then whipped out his pipe and struck the Katrina, sending her far away into the sunset. "Whew! That was close. Now back to my dreams." The old man promptly lied down and went back to sleep.

XXX

The next day at the Nekohantan, Shampoo was getting ready to sell ramen on the beach again, but this time her sister amazon was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you seen Katrina, Shampoo? She hasn't returned from trying to get that bracelet from that perverted freak," the diminutive amazon elder said to her great-granddaughter with concern.

"Shampoo no see Katrina. Katrina probably get caught by old pervert. She too smart for own good. What so important about bracelet, Great Grandmother?"

"I'll tell you, Child. Now pay strict attention." Cologne then explained what the bracelet was capable of doing.

XXX

Later than day, Ranma, Akane, Cologne and I sat at the beach as Shampoo lay down on a beach chair with a soft drink in her hand and a white chrysanthemum in her long purple hair, wearing a sexy black swirled bathing suit. With her hands clasped behind her head, her prominent breasts thrust forward and legs crossed, making herself an inviting target to an old pervert like Happosai.

"So what's so valuable about that bracelet anyway?" I asked as we waited for Happosai to show up so we could nab him.

"If you remember, Dean, there were three pill sized objects on that bracelet. Those pills are love pills. One of those pills will make someone fall in love with the first person of the opposite sex he or she sees after ingesting the pill. The first pill makes someone fall in love for a moment. The second one makes someone fall in love for a day. But the last one makes someone fall in love for a lifetime," the old woman said gravely.

"Gasp!" I said with a shocked look on my face.

"If Happosai discovers the secret of those pills are capable of ... "

"Then it will really be a disaster of epic proportions!" Ranma said finishing the sentence as he looked on, waiting for Happosai to show up.

At that moment a nearby beach ball ripped open to reveal Happosai! "Now I have knowledge of the secret! Which girl will I pick, hmm?"

"Curse you, Happosai!" Cologne called out as she leaped into the air and chased after the wily old man.

Eventually he popped in front of Shampoo. "Come here, Baby!" Happosai said as he prepared to put one of the pills in Shampoo's mouth as she pretended to comply.

"Got him," Ranma confirmed as he and Shampoo coordinated their attack, stunning the old man. Then we put the old man in a large fish net, thinking we had him trapped.

"How dare you treat your master this way?" Happosai exclaimed as he popped out of the net and smashed Ranma with a huge mallet while Cologne missed an attempt to hit him with her stick.

"He got away," Cologne said as the old man's form got smaller and smaller as he got further and further away. By this time Genma in his panda form, Soun and his two other daughters showed up.

"So, what happened here?" Nabiki asked after watching the events.

"Oh look. He dropped one," Shampoo said, picking up the pill. "Let's see if work." Shampoo threw the pill at Ranma while making sure he was looking at her at the time but she missed him and hit me! I swallowed the pill by accident almost choking on it.

"Oops!" Shampoo said as she saw me swallow the pill. "Who he fall in love with now?"

"Let him look at me, Shampoo!" Katrina said, appearing in front of me out of nowhere as I closed my eyes.

"Where you been, Katrina? You no come back from mission. You take it easy? His eyes closed anyhow," Shampoo answered, getting out of Katrina's way.

"I'll just hit him with an attack that will open his eyes!" With uncanny speed, Katrina attacked me with her version of the nekoken slicing up the T-Shirt I was wearing and striking me with a roundhouse kick which knocked me back a few yards right at Nabiki's feet.

"Ouch," I said as I looked up to see Nabiki looking down at me, her eyes blinking. "Gosh, you're hot!" I said, getting up.

"Listen fella. I'm not really interested," Nabiki said, stopping for a moment. "Wait a minute. How much money do you have on you?"

"Well, just a few thousand yen. Would you like me to buy you something?" I said sweetly, giving her my best charming smile.

"No need for that. Just give it all to me." After I had given the mercenary girl all the money I had on hand I felt as if I had come out of a dream.

"What did I just do? Oh, good grief."

"Nabiki!" Kasumi said in admonition. "You shouldn't have taken advantage of him like that."

"Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. You're pretty well off, Dean. With the money your family has I wouldn't have minded too much being married you."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks a lot, Nabiki." I didn't think being married to Nabiki would be so bad, but I wasn't sure if Rockerfellers had enough money to sate Nabiki's greed.

"Blast it! I almost had him," Katrina said unhappily.

"That was only the moment pill, Katrina, but where have you been all this time?" Cologne interjected.

"It's a long story, Elder Cologne," Katrina said with her black clad clothes all torn up. "Suffice it to say I failed to get that bracelet from him."

"There's more to this story, Katrina. What is it?"

"The fight went so hard against me that I went into full neko mode. I couldn't have escaped from that little gnome otherwise. I shudder to think what that pervert would have done to me if I hadn't have gotten away."

"Hmm. We will have to plan for his eventual return."

"Who's eventual return?" Happosai announced appearing in the midst of us. "Is this what you're looking for?" The little old man showed off the bracelet which had only two pills left.

"Get that bracelet!" Ranma said as some of us tried to grab the bracelet from the old master. As Happosai evaded everyone's attempt to take the bracelet from him, he took one of the pills and tried to throw it in the mouth of a beautiful young girl who had been watching the battle, her mouth open wide with shock. But he missed his intended target as Ranma struck him. The pill then flew into the air, landing in Kasumi's mouth who quickly swallowed it.

"Gulp. Oh, my," the gentle young woman exclaimed.

"Hotcha!" Happosai screamed as he flew towards the oldest Tendo girl.

"Oh, no!" Soun Tendo screamed. But as I was happening to be standing right next to him at the time he quickly grabbed me with uncharacteristic strength and speed and threw me into Kasumi, making sure I was the first guy she'd see.

"What did you do that for?" I asked, looking back at Soun angrily. By then I was on the ground on top of Kasumi, hoping my rock hard body hadn't hurt her.

"Blast you! You got to her before I did!" Happosai exclaimed hotly. "Why did you have to get in the way, you muscle bound clod?"

"Soun threw me into Kasumi; she saw me before she saw you. So what do you want me to do?"

"Why you lousy interloper..."

"Interloper?" I snapped back.

"Oh, Dean, you're so handsome," Kasumi said as she gently and lovingly put her hands through my hair.

"Oh, Kasumi. Are you OK?" I asked getting back up on my feet and helping her up.

"I'm fine, Dean." Kasumi put her arms on my shoulders and regarded me with a smile that almost made me faint; it was so sweet.

"Um." I then turned towards Cologne. "Please tell me that was the day pill."

"What's wrong, Dean? Are you too good for my daughter? My daughter will die alone and unmarried. Waaaahh!" the Tendo patriarch wailed causing water to fly almost everywhere.

"Hey. I didn't mean it that way. It's just that Kasumi's too good for me. She is so nice, so pure. She deserves better than me," I said, trying to calm the situation down.

"Don't put yourself down, Dean," Kasumi said as she began to caress my back and put her head on my chest. "I'm not too good for you. My, you're so muscular and gorgeous. I just love your bluish, black hair. I hope I can convince you not to be intimidated by me. I'm as human as the next girl."

"I'm not sure if she swallowed the day pill or the lifetime pill. But what will you do, Dean?" Cologne inquired as she regarded me.

"Um. I don't know." I took another look at the adoring Kasumi as I smiled at everyone else nervously.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you've been reading this give me a review for it. Until next time. Now I'd like to give props to the people who gave me reviews for the last chapter.

They call me Bruce, AshK, Kool Moe D, Excel, luger 7, Redzorin, gen x, Malim, Speed Reader


	10. Scourge of the Love Pills Part Two

Training Days

!SOUND EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Ten

Everyone stood in shock as Kasumi smiled lovingly at me, still holding me tightly. I had always known she was beautiful but seeing her up close made my heart melt. "Um, well. Heh, heh. We should get to know each other before anything happens."

"Um, OK. But I don't want you to be intimidated by me, Dean. I'm as human as anybody else." After a while I and everybody there noticed that she hadn't let go of me yet.

"Um, Kasumi."

"Oh, yes. That's right. I have some things to do. Don't be late for dinner. I'm cooking your favorite." With that Kasumi practically floated on the air, turning back to me with a smile every now and then until she was out of sight.

"You have to marry my daughter, Dean!" Soun wailed, dousing me with tears.

"Let's wait until we find out whether or not she took the day pill or the lifetime pill. I promise you, Sensei, not to do anything improper to Kasumi while we're trying to find out which pill she took."

"What if she took the lifetime pill? I figured she could do better than the likes of you, but if you break my baby's heart I'll never forgive you!" Soun exclaimed between wails with Genma standing behind him, his arms folded in judgment of me.

"You're not going to throw my sister to the curb are you, Dean? If you think the money I've taken from you was harsh I'll really make your life miserable beyond words," Nabiki said, giving me a cold, cruel look that stopped me short for a moment.

"If you do marry her, don't do anything perverted to her either!" Akane yelled at me.

"All right, everybody. I'll keep it all in mind." After saying that I noticed Katrina glaring at me.

"Do you think I'm going to let you marry that housefrau? I'll kill her if I have to." But as Katrina began to run towards where Kasumi had went off to, Cologne and Shampoo barred her path. "What are you doing? Kasumi's an obstacle!"

"You no kill too nice girl!" Shampoo stated with conviction.

"Since Dean hasn't defeated you yet, you don't have the right to kill any obstacles and besides we don't know if that was the day pill or the lifetime pill so stand down," Cologne ordered, speaking with authority that brooked no further argument.

"Is that so? Well, I guess it's time for me to rectify that." Katrina came at me with flurry of punches and kicks as she attacked with speed and tenacity which rivaled Ranma's. I was barely able to evade her all together so I simply blocked her attacks by "toughing them out" which means I moved in such a way that when I got hit I either backed up, waiting for the strength of her attack to be exhausted or slamming myself into her attacks before they could really become powerful enough to do any damage. At the same time I had increased the rock hard toughness of my body, giving myself a damage aura. Even though I didn't attack, Katrina's attacks were hurting her a lot more than they were hurting me. This was especially true when she decided to use her nekoken ki claws.

"Aaagh!" Katrina screamed after blunting her ki claws to the point that she was actually hurt. At this point I decided to take a dive.

"Oh! Oh! You're just too tough for me. Your attacks are too lethal. Oh, I'm in pain! Don't claw me, bro. Don't claw me. I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything! Oooh! Ooooh!" I exclaimed while rolling on the ground, not fooling anybody despite the fact that my shorts were shredded and my shirt was gone, making me look like a barbarian.

"Why'd you fake a defeat like that, Dean?" Ranma asked, looking down on me.

"Would you rather I had defeated her so that Katrina would have cause to kill Kasumi? Besides, I really don't want to have to marry Katrina anyway."

Ranma looked at me for a moment. "All right, Dean. I get your point."

"Why couldn't you have thrown the fight against Mousse some time ago the same way, getting rid of Shampoo when you had the chance?" Akane interjected, getting in Ranma's face.

"I play to win, Akane; Ranma Saotome doesn't lose."

"This is all very interesting, but I gotta go. I don't know exactly how long this pill will last but I'm going to use it to the fullest. Ta ta!" Happosai called out as he tried to run off.

"Get him!" Cologne ordered but the little old man was too fast for the elder amazon. However, he didn't see another amazon elder who was a lot younger than Cologne appear out of nowhere and strike him on the back of the head him while he stuck his tongue at Cologne.

"Ow!" Happosai screamed in surprise as he regarded his new opponent. "Who the F# are you?" But the newly arrived elder kept up her attacks while Cologne leaped up to coordinate her attacks with the newly arrived participant. "I'm out of here!" Happosai called out as he threw a smoke bomb, covering his escape.

"Who was that guy, Elder Cologne?" Elder Stick asked, searching for the wily old man in vain.

"That was Happosai. He's stolen a very important amazon artifact from me. We need to find him at all costs. He's taken the bracelet which holds the love pills."

"We needn't worry about that. I know I'm not as old as you are, but I still have a few tricks under my sleeve."

"What are you talking about?" Cologne asked, getting impatient.

"I put a tracker on him before he left. We should be able to find that old geezer in no time." The amazon elder took out a device which started to beep. "He went this way." As Stick leaped towards the east side of the beach the gang found Happosai about to place the pill in the mouth of an exceptionally beautiful young woman who was screaming while trying to run away from the old man in vain since Happosai was perched on her left shoulder.

"Come on, baby. Open wide... Ow! What the?" Cologne knocked the old man off of his perch, sending him crashing to the ground. But before he could hit the ground, Stick struck him with her staff knocking him towards Cologne who struck him with her staff sending him back to Stick. This went on for a few seconds until Happosai leaped into the air away from the amazons elders.

"You can't take on the both of us, Happy," Cologne said with the younger amazon elder backing her up.

"So what? I'm going to do what **I** want. I don't care how many amazons you have backing you up. Ta ta!" But before the wily old martial arts master disappeared Stick whipped out a small U-shaped magnet which snatched the stolen bracelet out of Happosai's grasp. As the old man popped back into their midst Stick stealthily took the last pill out and replaced it with another pill of the same color.

"Give it back, you old bitch!" Stick gave a valiant effort but just wasn't a match for the Grandmaster of Anything Goes. And before Cologne could come to her aid Happosai had gotten the bracelet back, knocked Stick into the ground and took off, cackling as he leaped into the air out of range of any of them.

"You've done pretty well, Elder Stick," Cologne complimented as she helped the younger elder up.

"Well? He got away. But we can still track him down."

"I was talking about how you switched the pill with a fake, keeping the real thing for yourself. Hand it over, Elder Stick," Cologne ordered.

"Oh, come on! You know me, Elder Cologne. I don't have any..."

"I do know you. So don't lie to me. Hand it over!" As Stick was handing the pill to Cologne Happosai appeared out of nowhere.

"Did you really think I'd fall for the old switcheroo, you silly old woman! Now I'm going to..."

"Oh, no you don't!" Cologne called out as she attempted to snatch the pill. Stick attempted to strike the wily old martial master but struck the pill instead while Happosai deftly evaded."

"Oh, No!" Stick exclaimed as she struck the pill with so much power that she crushed it into powder. She even tried to grasp the powder but a sudden gust of wind blew it away.

"Hmm. All's well that ends well. It's probably for the best," I said actually relieved that mind control pill had been destroyed.

"You!" Stick said pointing her stick at me. "If you had simply married my granddaughter all of this wouldn't have been necessary. Why must you be so stubborn by refusing to marry Katrina?"

"Um. I didn't want to marry her. Kasumi has taken in a love pill, making her fall in love with me so what do you want me to do?"

"Why you impertinent male!"

"Impertinent?"

"But what about my daughter, Kasumi?" Soun exclaimed, crying a river as he grabbed me and shook me like a rag doll.

"I already said I'd do right by her!"

"What will you do if she's taken the lifetime pill, Dean?" By this time his enlarged ki head was in my face big time.

"If that's the case I'll marry her. You happy now?" I screamed. I had screamed so loud that I dissipated the ki enlarged head of Soun back to it's normal size.

"All right. That's all I can ask," Soun said calming down.

"You really going to do that, Dean?" Ranma asked me with Akane behind him.

Even Ryoga had appeared out of nowhere and gotten in my face. "Kasumi deserves a whole lot better than you, Dean. So you had better treat her like the wonderful girl she is!"

"What are you doing here, Ryoga? How is it you show up at the most inconvenient of times?" I asked the lost boy.

"Never mind that! I've had it with you! You piss me off as much as Ranma! You practically got me paralyzed a few days ago. Come to think of it, where is Aya? She's the one who helped to cure me. Are you planning to two time Kasumi with her?"

"No. My relationship with Aya is over because we got in an argument. I'm free to marry Kasumi if necessary."

"Grrr! That tears it! I'm going to kill that June Cleaver wannabe, bitch!" Katrina screamed, taking off for where Kasumi had gone off to.

"No!" Shampoo exclaimed, getting in the way of the catlike amazon.

"What are you doing, Shampoo?" Kasumi's an obstacle. Obstacles are for killing, remember?"

"You no kill too, too, nice girl! Dean no beat Katrina. Kasumi no obstacle!" Shampoo stated again.

"What? Call her off, Elder Cologne!" Stick said angrily.

"No, Elder Stick. I'll not have someone as kind and as gracious as Kasumi killed by an amazon when your granddaughter hasn't even been defeated by her paramour. Since Kasumi isn't really an obstacle, killing her would just be murder. Don't you realize how bad the karma would be if I allowed someone like Kasumi to be murdered? I won't allow it."

"That's not fair, Elder Cologne! I've invested a lot of time trying..."

"You haven't invested anything, Elder Stick! You just showed up and decided you wanted Dean to marry Katrina because it suited you. Dean managed to avoid defeating your granddaughter despite the fact that you attacked him and tried to maim him. We amazons live by laws; we just don't do what we please whenever it suites us. So no killing of Kasumi. I have spoken!"

"This isn't over!" Stick said in my direction as she left with her granddaughter in tow.

"Gee, thanks, Cologne. You actually have a lot of class," I said, relieved that Katrina would not kill Kasumi who didn't deserve to die.

"Don't thank me, Dean. I'm rather fond of Kasumi, and Katrina actually didn't defeat you so she has no right to kill Kasumi. But I would still warn you to be careful about Elder Stick and her granddaughter; those two can be very dangerous when they don't get their way."

"All right. I'll have to be careful."

Then Cologne got in my face staring at me intently. "And one more thing. If you break Kasumi's heart I'll do a lot worse than Elder Stick or Katrina could ever do, understand me?"

"I understand," I gulped nervously.

XXX

Later on we had all gone our separate ways. As soon as the Tendos, Saotomes and I were home I underwent some hard training with another lethal session with Genma after which I sparred with Ranma and even Akane. Then we all got ready for dinner. During the meal Kasumi served me more food than she had served anyone else at the table and when Genma tried to steal some of my food Kasumi immediately appeared right behind Genma and slapped him!

"Stop it! I'm sick of seeing you steal food from others at the table, Genma! I won't tolerate it anymore. Eat the food I set before or you won't eat at all! Do you understand me?"

As soon as Genma nodded his head fearfully, Kasumi sat down right next to me and smiled sweetly as I nodded my approval. I really didn't like Genma stealing mine or Ranma's food.

_"What's gotten into Kasumi?"_ Nabiki thought to herself with a look of shock one her face.

"Maybe Kasumi should fall in love more often," Ranma said as he enjoyed his food without his father ruining the meal for him.

"Well, Saotome, I'm sure you can find some other way to keep Ranma and Dean up with their training. We really should have a nice time to eat during dinner," Soun said, secretly proud of his eldest daughter.

"OK, Tendo. I'll go along wish your daughter's wishes."

Later after enjoying a wonderful meal Ranma and I talked about the previous events of the day. "Are you really going through with it, Dean?" Ranma asked.

"If necessary, yes. I know Kasumi deserves better than me but what else can I do?"

"You got that right!" Nabiki announced, appearing out of nowhere. "She is way too good for you so you better be good to her."

"All right, Nabiki. I like and respect Kasumi. She's a wonderful girl."

"And you better not do anything perverted to her either!" Akane interjected, getting in my face.

"I can't even imagine doing anything to Kasumi. I see her as being too pure, too inaccessible. I'll just treat her with kindness."

"You better!" Akane stammered.

Unbeknown to any of us at the time, Kasumi was listening to us, being more adept at hiding from everyone than anyone would have thought possible. _"Dean's still intimidated by me,"_ Kasumi thought with concern. "_I'm going to have to show him I'm just as much a woman as any other female. I'll prove that to him tomorrow afternoon after I've done some shopping. I wonder where I can get some exotic lingerie that would drive any man wild."_

XXX

The next day after breakfast and another near death training session with Genma, I went inside and washed up. Kasumi had gone shopping and had recently come back. She gave me what looked like a wicked smile but I thought nothing of it as I went back into my room after a soak in the furo. _"I got around two more hours until we all find out whether or not Kasumi swallowed the day pill or the lifetime pill. I really hope she only took the day pill. I'm not putting Kasumi down, but she's just way too good for me. I just don't know what I'll do if I have to marry her,"_ I thought to myself as I did some tai chi type katas wearing only my shorts.

Ranma and I had compared notes on tai chi and katas with him favoring katas while I favored tai chi. We came up with tai chi type katas where we each would do katas in a slow moving motion instead of stopping and pausing between different katas. The end result was that we both improved in our martial arts. The tai chi I brought to the table helped Ranma while the complex katas I had never seen before helped me a great deal.

While I was carefully going through my paces I heard a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Hey, Dean! It's me, Kasumi!" I heard from the other side of the door.

"We can talk later, Kasumi. I'm in the middle of a workout!"

The door opened up even though I had locked it. Turns out Kasumi had a key. "Hi, Dean. I wanted to talk to you." Kasumi smiled at me as she looked me up and down.

"Um. Well."

"Don't be afraid of me, Dean. You know how I feel about you." She was cute as she tried to sound sexy and sauntered over towards me. I noticed she was wearing a pink cotton robe that looked very good on her. All of a sudden she undid her robe and let it fall to the ground. I was in shock as I saw the skimpy lace bra and panties she was wearing which left little to the imagination. And my jaw dropped as I noticed how hot and sexy she was. Not only was her figure curvaceous and phenomenal, she had a larger bosom than I would have imagined. She then undid her hair letting it cascade down her milky white shoulders.

After a few moments of shock she gently pushed me to the ground with a well placed sacrifice judo throw which had me on my back with her on top of me. "I've been wondering, Kasumi. What kind of dreams do you have?" I asked, trying to distract her.

"Dreams? Why would you want to know what I dream about? To tell the truth I dreamed about you last night."

"I mean what do you want to do with your life? I notice you go to Dr. Tofu's a lot, borrowing books from him. Do you want to be a doctor?"

Kasumi stopped for a moment. "That really doesn't matter right now."

"Come on, Kasumi. It's very important to me that my future wife be honest and forthcoming with me. Won't you tell me what your dreams are?" I requested with my most charming smile.

Kasumi blinked her eyes as she stared at me. "Um. Yes. I do want to be a doctor. But I'm willing to give that dream up for you. I've given that dream up for my family after my mother died. So you don't have to worry yourself about it."

I turned and looked at her with a sense of graveness. "I want you to be happy, Kasumi. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. Not at all. I'm happy just being with you. Never mind my dreams and desires. I just want to take care of your needs."

"Maybe things are different here in Japan as opposed to America, but I don't want you to spend your life with me wishing you could have been something you didn't get a chance to be. I'd hate it if we spent years together with you being sad and depressed over having given up your dream. If you really wanted to be a doctor I'd want you to go to school and be a doctor. This way you'd be able to live your dreams. You deserve to be happy. I deserve to have a happy wife. Is it so strange for you to want to have what you want, for me to want you to be happy and fulfilled?" I seriously and gently looked up at her, staring into her beautiful brown eyes, practically losing myself in them.

Kasumi looked at me with a look of shock on her face. No one had ever been interested in what she had wanted. The beautiful woman lying on top of me was rather perplexed but eventually she spoke up. "Well, if you really want me to do that, I will. I'm so happy that you're thinking about my needs, Dean."

"I'm glad you appreciate me. I appreciate you too. I still feel as if you're too good for me. Therefore I will go out of my way to make sure you are happy for the rest of your life, Kasumi." Against my better judgment I started to put my fingers through her long luscious hair. Then I caressed her silky smooth shoulders.

"Oh, I love that," Kasumi cooed. She then undid the lace bra she was wearing, revealing an impressive bosom. "We've spent enough time talking. I'll do what you suggest but enough talk about me being too good for you. Now it's time for me to show you how much of a woman I am."

I tried to say something else, but I was speechless. I figured by then that Kasumi had taken the lifetime pill so I resigned myself to my fate which by the looks of things wasn't going to be all that bad. But before anything could happen I was saved by the bell.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi exclaimed as her face and body went pink with embarrassment. She immediately covered breasts, getting up from being on top of me and grabbing the robe she had taken off.

"I'm sorry, Kasumi. I..."

"That's all right, Dean. What almost happened wasn't your fault. This is the first time any man has seen me naked. I'm just so embarrassed!"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. You're so beautiful."

"Um, thank you. And thank you for not taking advantage of me." She was still blushing so I turned around. As soon as she felt she was decent she ran out of my room. Unfortunately Nabiki had watched the whole thing on the hidden video cameras she had placed in my room, having taped the whole event.

XXX

"So what happened, Dean?" Ranma asked me a couple hours later with Akane. "Did Kasumi take the lifetime pill or the daytime pill?

"She took the..."

"She took the daytime pill," Nabiki interjected. She then walked up to me and poked me in the chest. "I know what happened, Sakemoto. It's a good thing you're such a gentleman and all around nice guy, or I'd really make you suffer."

"What are you talking about, Nabiki? Did Dean do anything perverted to Kasumi while she was under the effects of the love pill?" the blue haired girl asked, giving me the stare of death.

"No. He didn't, Akane. He behaved himself pretty well. He distracted Kasumi by getting her to tell him everything about her dreams and desires. I'm very impressed, Dean."

"If that's true, Nabiki, why are you still poking me in the chest in an accusatory manner?" I asked the mercenary girl.

"What's the matter, Dean, ticklish?"

"No. Are you?"

"You're already free of Kasumi, and now you're flirting with me. Am I the one you liked the most in the first place?"

"Maybe you're the one who likes me. You can't keep your hands off me."

"Don't flatter yourself, big boy. I think those steroids have gone to your head."

"I don't take steroids! Grief! Why does everybody think that?"

"We think that because you're built like a cross between Arnold Schwarzenegger and Bruce Lee," Nabiki answered with a smirk.

"I'm flattered that you'd notice. Not only can you not take your eyes off me, you feel the need to be a peeping tom, watching me all the time. Are you some kind of voyeur, or do you have the hots for me real bad?"

"I'm just a good observer. That's it." Nabiki had her arms folded on her chest, protesting a little too much for my taste.

Before I could give Nabiki another smart ass answer, Kasumi appeared near us, wearing her usual clothing. Her skills in stealth were very impressive. "Excuse me! I have something to say to all of you."

In a few moments we were in the living room including Genma and Soun. Surprisingly, Dr. Tofu was there too. Kasumi stood up while the rest of us sat down. "I wanted to tell all of you that there would be some changes around here."

"What is it, Kasumi? Have you recovered from the effects of the love pill or are you still in love with Dean?" Soun asked.

"What?" Dr. Tofu immediately broke out of his K-k-kasumi daze and looked at me with hostility.

"I've recovered from the effects of that pill. However, while I was alone with Dean in his room he..."

"You did what? How dare you?" Dr. Tofu came at me with speed I had up until now thought him incapable of but Ranma was faster and stopped him before he could get to me.

"Take it easy, Doc. He didn't do anything!" But Dr. Tofu shoved Ranma out of the way and turned towards me again, his eyes and hands burgeoning with electricity.

"How is it that your hands are electrified?" I asked, surprised at the sight.

"Everyone's body has electricity running through it of some kind, but I have such knowledge and control of my body that I can use my ki to harness an electric attack," the doctor explained. Then he quickly moved in on me, his electrified hands on the attack.

"Don't taze me, bro! Don't taze me! I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything!" !ZAP! "Aaaaaargh! Aaaaargh!" I screamed as the electricity hit me. I had no idea Dr. Tofu was so deadly and dangerous. Fortunately I could take a beating. My father felt that since I could handle physical beatings so well that I should be able to handle energy attacks as well by training my body to resist flames.

"That's it. You're going down, dude!" I was about to charge Dr. Tofu, toughing out his attack when Kasumi put her foot down.

"Stop it! I've had enough!" Kasumi walked over to the doctor and slapped him!"

"What? Why?"

"I'll tell you why, Ono. You've had plenty of time to make your feelings for me known. I constantly showed up at your office borrowing books. But whenever I showed up there you acted like a complete fool. And now you're ready to attack someone who didn't do anything to me just because I was at his mercy. I've always liked you but if you're going to act this way..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me," Dr. Tofu pleaded, getting on his hands and knees at Kasumi's feet. "I'm so in love with you that I can't help myself. I don't know what I would do without you. Please!"

Kasumi took pity on the sobbing doctor. "All right but first apologize to Dean. He didn't do anything. I practically attacked him by throwing myself at him due to the effect of the love pill I swallowed."

"You mean?"

"It only lasted a day, Ono. So relax. But before I say anything else, apologize!"

"I'm sorry."

"Not to me, to Dean."

"Um, I'm sorry, Dean. I guess I lost my head," Dr. Tofu said, turning humbly to me.

"All right. I guess that could happen to anybody," I responded. Despite what I said, I was still steamed over having been attacked with all that voltage. It was so bad that my hair was standing up. I looked like Don King's Japanese cousin!

"Now. Get up and sit down, Ono. I have some more things I want to say. When I was with Dean in his room we talked a great deal." She then explained what had actually happened when we were together. "Dean made me realize how much I wanted to be a doctor and that's what I'm going to do. In order to do that, I'm going to take college courses on-line. But eventually I'll have to go to medical school."

"I'll do anything to help you, Kasumi. You can get on the job training by helping me at my clinic."

"Thanks, Ono. I really appreciate that. Can you stand being in my presence without going crazy? I don't want your patients to suffer because of me."

"I'm getting over it. I guess the shock of almost losing you snapped me out of it. I'm OK OK OK OK!"

Kasumi then threw the doctor to the ground in a jiu jitsu throw which ended up with her on top of him, the same way she had done to me earlier. Then she reached into the folds of the medical gi he wore and started to tickle him. "He he he he he! Stop. Mercy! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Ono laughed and giggled helplessly while Kasumi hands explored the insides of his clothes.

"You're going to calm down now, right Ono? Or am I going to have to get rough?"

"All right! All right! You win!" the doctor gasped in surrender.

Kasumi looked down on the young handsome doctor sweetly. "You're lucky I like you so much, Ono. I've always liked you. So are you OK now?"

"Yes, I'm good."

"Good. Now there's something else I wanted to say. Since I'll be spending some time working and studying the rest of you will have to do more of the household chores around here."

"All right, Kasumi. You're right. We should help out more," I said while everybody else gave me a strange look.

"Thanks, Dean. You've always been helpful to me. Now how about the rest of you?"

There were a few moans of half hearted consent but everybody got the message.

After a nice dinner everybody else went to their separate ways while Ranma and I helped Kasumi clean up the table, wash dishes and clean the kitchen. As Dr. Tofu left Nabiki called to him. "Do you want to know what really happened with Dean and Kasumi earlier?"

"What are you talking about? Kasumi already told me nothing happened."

"I have a tape of what happened. Don't you want to be sure?" Nabiki asked with the tape in her hot little hand.

"How much?" the doctor demurred.

"1000 yen." Ono Tofu handed Nabiki the money and took the tape from her. That being done he went on his way.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I have thousands of hits for this fanfic so I know you're reading it. So how about sending me a review or two? I'd really appreciate seeing more reviews than I have been getting even though I've gotten a good number already. Now I'd like to thank the people who have given me reviews.

gen x, Ashk, They call me Bruce, Excel, Redzorin, Kool Moe D.


	11. Repercussions

Training Days

!SOUND EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Eleven

Next day,as Akane was doing her morning jog, she ran right into Shampoo and Katrina who had been waiting for her. "Hey, Akane what happened with that pill? Inquiring minds want to know," Katrina called out, barring her way.

"It was the day pill. Now get out of the way!"

"Don't tell me what to do, kitchen destroyer! I hear Shampoo doesn't want to kill you because Ranma would get mad at her. I don't care if Ranma gets mad at me," Katrina said, getting in Akane's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"What does Ranma see in an ugly, lousy cook like you? He could do so much better with Shampoo. As much as I hated it, I could see why Dean would want to go with Kasumi. She's nice, looks good and can cook. She's June Cleaver come to life. But you, you're disgusting. Your cooking could kill."

"Why you?" Akane attempted to shove Katrina who only moved out of the way and tripped her, causing Akane to fall to the ground on her face.

"Now you want to fight? If you wanted to destroy me you should have offered me a meal; that would do me or anyone in." Akane immediately got up and attempted to attack with a roundhouse kick which only found air.

"How dare you insult me? I'll,I'll..."

"You'll do nothing! Don't challenge me, bitch! I'm not as nice as Shampoo." Katrina quickly leg swept Akane, knocking her off her feet and onto her but. As Akane got up she attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks, attacks which all failed to connect.

"Huff! Huff!"

"My, you're out of shape. But what can you expect with chunky legs like that?"

"Why you? Ungh!" Katrina struck Akane in the stomach and then used her nekoken to shred off her clothes, leaving her only in her bra, panties and shoes.

"Your figure is a joke and you're flat chested! I just don't see what keeps Ranma hooked on you."

"Leave me alone!" With that Akane ran off upset while Katrina laughed wickedly. Even Shampoo started to laugh.

"You mean, Katrina."

"You know you love it, Shampoo. If you want Ranma so bad, have a beauty contest with Akane. You just saw her; she can't hold a candle to your looks."

"Is true. But Ranma no like. Besides, Great-Grandmother raise me to have manners. You grandmother no raise you with manners."

"Fat lot of good manners have done you, Shampoo. Why haven't you just appeared in Ranma's bed naked or something like that?"

"Shampoo try that; no work."

"The fact that he turns into a woman probably ruined your attempts at seducing him. With the way he is now, he could surely play with himself. He really doesn't need a woman."

"Katrina, you pervert!"

"It's not as if you hadn't thought of that yourself. Gee, Shampoo, you're such a prude."

"Shampoo no prude. Just no pervert like Katrina!" Then Shampoo scrutinized Katrina for a moment.

"What is it now?"

"Dean no woman. Why you no snag him?"

"Dean's a prude himself. The country he comes from is over run with prudes. He's also afraid of me. In addition to that he knows so much about us. He's a lot smarter than Ranma is too. But I'll get him to come along." With that the two amazons went home.

XXX

A little later that day, I was out sparring with Ranma in a near by park when Dr. Tofu appeared. "You, Dean! I have some words for you!"

"You talking to me?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm talking to you!"

"You must be talking to me; you're looking at me. What do you want?"

"I know exactly what you did with Kasumi yesterday," the doctor said gravely.

"That's nice. But Kasumi has already made her feelings clear."

"I mean I know you saw her naked."

"I only saw her topless, all right? Nothing happened beyond that. Wait! How do you know all that?" I then stopped short, putting my hands on my mouth in embarrassment.

"Never mind how I know! I've also found out about how those love pills work. What would you have done if Kasumi had taken the lifetime pill?" the good doctor said, looking at me with barely concealed hostility.

"I would have married her. I knew she was too good for me, but what else could I have done?"

"You got that right; she is too good for you!"

"What is your problem?"

"I guess there's not a problem anymore, but I still hate the fact that I almost lost her to someone like you."

"Why is that my fault? What is it with the people here? Everyone likes to blame everyone else for there own shortcomings."

"Shortcomings?"

"It took you how long too finally man up and tell Kasumi how you feel about her?"

"Well, I..."

"In fact it was Kasumi who finally made her feelings known for you. She then made what she wanted to do known to everyone. Suppose I hadn't come on the scene. How long would you have waited, a few more years?"

"You have no right to judge me!"

"And what right do you have to confront me over something that didn't even happen? If you showed half the balls you're showing me now you would not have been in this mess. Are you going to hate and blame me forever or what?"

Dr. Tofu regarded me with a look of hostility for a moment then calmed down. "I guess I'll get over it. But don't you ever get your filthy hands on her again. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you. Now that that's been settled I have a workout to do. But I suggest you take good care of her. You never know who else might want a beautiful, wonderful woman like her."

"They'll have to go through me first," Tofu said, showing a ruthless determination that neither Ranma nor I had ever seen in him.

"I'm sure Dean didn't mean any harm, Dr. Tofu. He went out of his way not to take advantage of Kasumi. He even threw a fight in order to keep that crazy c-cat like amazon from killing her. It's important you know that he's not a pervert or anything like that."

"I suppose you're right if you say so, Ranma. I love K-kasumi so much I can't fathom her being with someone else even for a moment. Now that she's shown her appreciation for me, I'll never let her go."

"I understand that, Dr. Tofu. One of the reasons Kasumi loves you so much is because of your kind and gentle nature. Don't ruin that by hating on Dean for something he didn't do just because he could have done something. "

"Yes. You're right, Ranma. I guess I lost my head due to Kasumi. Wouldn't be the first time. Heh, heh." With that Dr. Tofu walked off with a spring in his step.

"What exactly happened, Dean? He said something about you seeing Kasumi naked then you answered that you saw her topless. What was that about? And how did he know about all that?"

I looked at Ranma for a moment. "Is it too hard to imagine Nabiki taking videos when she has taken pictures, Ranma?"

"No. It isn't." At that moment a bunch of effeminate looking guys showed up. These guys had long hair and smooth skin without a mark on them. With the way they were dressed someone who wasn't paying attention might actually think they were women.

"It's them!"

"What do you guys want?" I asked suspiciously.

"I thought I recognized you two. We just wanted to see you guys in person. Are both of you together or are either of you available?"

"Available for what?" Ranma asked.

"What my friend wanted to know is whether or not you two get along well," another one of the fellas asked.

"We get along well," Ranma said. "He's one of the few guys who doesn't try to kill me over imagined slights.

"Oh, that's nice."

"We don't have time for this. Let's get on with our training, Dean."

"So that's what you're calling it. I gotta remember that one," another one of the effeminate looking guys said. He looked the both of us over with wry smile on his face that I barely noticed.

Then Ranma and I turned our backs to them, going back to our workout. "Don't be so coy. We know what you fellas are all about; we're all about that too. Let's all get together," another one of them interjected.

Then it finally hit me even though Ranma still hadn't gotten it yet. "Yeah, we're together. We're training. Are you guys into martial arts?" Ranma asked.

"I am. Maybe we can train together sometime, hmm?" one of the guys asked in a strange manner.

"Well, this is all together interesting but we have work to do," I said, wanting to get away from those guys.

"We know who you are. You can't hide from us," one of them said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, actually knowing the answer.

"We got these pictures of you from a brown haired girl who was at our college selling pictures of some red headed chick and some blue headed chick. Those girls looked nice but they weren't our bag. We liked the pictures of you two."

"That's nice," Ranma answered. "Wait a minute you bought pictures of a red headed chick?"

"We didn't buy those pictures; we bought pictures of you two. It's nice to see guys like us who are so tough and manly. We'd like to invite you to a party, just us guys."

"We really don't have time for..."

"Will there be free food there?" Ranma interjected.

"Of course. Rei is a great chef who makes great food."

"We'll be the.."

"Are you sure you want to go to a college, Ranma?"

"Oh, you're right, Dean. There will probably be a lot of girls throwing themselves at me there; I don't need that. Forget it, guys."

The four guys looked at each other and smiled. "There won't be any girls there. I get along well with women. I have friends who are women but sometimes I like to get away from them. Know what I mean?"

"I sure do."

"These guys are gay, Ranma. I know Akane is abusive, but I didn't think she made your life that miserable."

Then it hit Ranma. "Oh! Look guys. I'm not gay or anything. Who told you I was into guys?"

"Nabiki said you were a cross dresser so we figured you were like us," the lead one answered.

"What made you think I was gay?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Nabiki just said you were good friends with Ranma, and that you didn't take advantage of women when they were at your mercy. We figured you just didn't like them."

"Well, you guys were wrong. Why did you listen to Nabiki anyway?"

"Well, her information is normally pretty good."

"I wonder if she didn't exactly tell you either of us were gay but let you come to the conclusion you wanted to come to." The guys looked at each other for a moment.

"Gee, we never thought of that."

"Ranmaaa!" Akane screamed as she ran over to us. "What have you been doing here?"

"Just training, Akane."

"That's right, Akane. We were just..."

"Shut up, Dean! Don't bother covering up for him." Then Akane noticed the rather feminine looking guys holding pictures of Ranma and me. "Are you cheating on me with these tramps, Ranma?"

"No. These are guys! I'm not into guys at all! What are you trying to imply?"

"What kind of fool do you take me for? I can tell they're women! They're even better looking than Shampoo or Kodachi. How many girls do you need? It's like you have a harem!"

"Grief, Akane! Must you accuse me of that all the time?"

"I'll accuse you of whatever I want!"

"Akane, you're just wrong! Sheesh! Give Ranma the benefit of the doubt once in a while. Look these guys have Adam's apples so they're men. See what I'm talking about? And what are you so mad about? Did something happen earlier today?"

"Shut up, Dean! You're just trying to make things easier for Ranma. He's a pervert and so are you! Both of you string along those amazon hussies. I saw them earlier. All of this gets me so angry!"

"Now look I..."

"You were planning on cheating on Kasumi with that amazon, Katrina, weren't you?"

"Well, to be honest, Ranma's much more a ladies man than I am but I do OK. I'm still into the ladieeees," I said, trying to sound like a radio disk jockey. "Now what's the problem, Ak..." !WHAM! Akane sent me into the atmosphere via her powerful hammer without letting me finish my sentence. I have to admit that girl was a bit much to deal with.

"Now, Akane..." !WHAM! With that Akane sent Ranma into the sky.

While Akane was steaming mad, the "guys" who had been watching the whole event walked up to her. "Did you mean it when you said we were beautiful women? We're so flattered!" Akane had a look of shock on her face as she heard their not so feminine voices.

"Um. Well. I have to go." Then Akane ran off, her face red with embarrassment.

"Being treated badly by a girl who looks like that would make any guy gay," one of the guys said.

"I believe that."

XXX

When Nabiki had come in Ranma and I were waiting for her. "Did you take pictures of us and sell them to college students?" I asked the mercenary girl.

"One hundred yen," Nabiki said with her hand out.

While Ranma reached into his pockets for the money I grabbed Nabiki, picking her up and staring at her eye to eye. "You've made enough money off of us! Now tell us what's going on!"

"Get your hands off me! And I'll do what I please." I let Nabiki go but didn't let her off the hook.

"I'm sick and tired of what you've been doing. I want you to stop taking pictures of me and selling them!"

"The same goes for me, Nabiki," Ranma said in agreement.

"I don't know what you two are talking about but get out the way!"

"Nabiki." We turned to see Kasumi standing there. "Did you sell a tape of what happened between Dean and me last week to Ono?"

"Yes. So? How did you know that?" Nabiki asked in surprise.

"While I was working with him in his clinic, Ono blurted out a detail of that night he couldn't have known about. After couple of minutes of tickling him pink and breathless, he told me everything. As soon as he told me what happened, he begged me for forgiveness. He's lucky I love him so much. But I did forgive him," Kasumi explained with a smile as she thought of the make out session that followed.

"What's gotten into you, Kasumi? Ever since you fell in love with Dean it's like you had gotten a set of balls or something. I liked you better as a wallflower."

"Don't change the subject! Did you sell any other pictures of me?"

"Um. Well."

"Nabiki!"

"I just sold pictures of you. I left Dean out of them. It's a lot better to sell pictures of you by yourself so the buyer can swoon over the picture and imagine himself being with you," the mercenary girl explained in a matter of fact manner. "That goes for all of you in a way."

"I don't believe you did all that, Nabiki!" Akane exclaimed as she came barging in the room. "It has to stop! It's bad enough you've taken pictures of me, but now you've sold pictures of Kasumi. You'll ruin her reputation!"

"No I won't. Some guys like pictures of women where the women don't know they're being filmed. Heck, even pictures of Kasumi wearing her June Cleaver clothes sell for a lot of money. The nice girl look is very popular with a lot of guys around here."

"Nabiki!" Akane and Kasumi screamed in unison. Then the four of us surrounded the mercenary girl.

"What?"

"Stop taking pictures of us!" we said in unison.

Nabiki looked at all of us for a moment. "Grief. Can't a girl make a little money on the side?"

"If you want to sell pictures," I said. "Take pictures of yourself. You're not bad looking."

"I'm a pimp not a whore. Don't confuse me with yourself, Dean."

Then I got rather angry. "I'm not your bitch, bitch!"

"Dean! I know she's wrong but don't talk to my sister that way!" Akane demanded.

"I came here to train not be turned into some kind of skin show participant," I said, ignoring Akane. "You've gone too far, Nabiki! It was bad enough selling my pictures to chicks but did you have to sell pictures of me to gay guys and imply I was interested in them?"

"I do what I want. You shouldn't complain when you and Ranma are eating us out of house and home."

"Have you forgotten how much money my grandfather gave you? You wouldn't have a home to worry about if not for my family. Now you have the nerve to act as if I'm ripping you off. You're a real piece of work, Nabiki."

"Piece of work? What are you trying to imply, Dean? I know all about your family giving us money. What's wrong with you; hate gay guys or something?"

"No. But you have no right to sell pictures of Ranma, Akane, Kasumi or me."

"You should be flattered, Dean. Both boys and girls at the local college paid a lot of money for pictures of you. The same goes for you, Ranma. Not too many guys at the local college were interested in you, Akane.

"Nabiki. This has to stop," Kasumi said, getting in Nabiki's face.

"Um. Well."

"Stop it!"

"Keeping this place afloat is very expensive. It's even more expensive since we have so many guests like Happosai and that Kansai guy."

"How about taking pictures of either of them? With the ego Biru has he'll be thrilled to pose for pictures."

"He's not that photogenic. Since he looks so much like the former president of the United States I might have gotten a lot of money for pictures of Biru a few years ago but not at the moment."

"Well, gee. I resemble Howard Dean and you still take pictures of me," I stated.

"You only imagine yourself to be Howard Dean, Sakemoto. But you don't look anything like him," Nabiki said with her arms folded on her chest.

"Nabiki. Stop taking pictures and selling them to everyone. I mean it!" Kasumi demanded, putting her foot down.

"Are you sticking up for Dean because you were so in love with him? I'd think you'd be embarrassed since he saw you topless. All you had on at one point was lingerie lace panties that left little to the imagination; he practically saw you in all your glory," Nabiki said with a smug look on her face and her arms folded on her chest, acting as if she had already won the argument.

"What? I told you not to do anything perverted to Kasumi, Dean!" Akane screamed as she took out her trusty ki hammer, ready to send me into the sky.

"Nothing happened, Akane so put the hammer away. Nabiki, I was at Dean's mercy and he didn't do anything. Even though he put me off by asking me questions about what I wanted to do in my life I was the one who took my clothes off and threw myself at him when I over heard how he thought I was too good for him. With the way I acted I wouldn't have blamed him if he had done something. Whether I had taken the lifetime pill or not I know I was in good hands." Kasumi smiled at me in her gentle, sweet manner, almost making me wish she had taken the lifetime pill.

"Even if Dean's not a total pervert, didn't he have to put his hands through your hair?"

"Why did you feel the need to watch the whole event on tape, Nabiki? Are you some kind of voyeur?" I asked the mercenary girl.

"Don't change the subject, Dean. Despite your protestations to the contrary you are as over sexed as any guy here in Japan. You simply realized how Kasumi was a whole lot better than you deserved and rightly so. I know everything you did with Aya too. You couldn't keep your hands off of her."

"What I did or didn't do with Aya was none of your business!"

"Wrong!" Nabiki said, reminding me of Tom McClaughlin from the McClaughlin Group. "It's my house, so it's my business! And I'm not a voyeur; I'm a business woman. There are a lot of guys who pay a lot of money to see gorgeous women like Aya."

Then I looked at Nabiki with a sense of righteous anger. "Did you sell pictures of Aya too?"

"Yes," Nabiki said without any sense of shame or guilt. "What do you care? You two are no longer even seeing each other."

Then it was my turn to sound like Tom McClaughlin. "Wrong! I do care. Just because we're no longer seeing each other doesn't mean she deserved to be treated like that."

"Well, I guess I'll have to make due with what I have. I wish you had done more than just cuddle. Porn sells for so much more than touchy feely."

"Enough!" Kasumi exclaimed, picking Nabiki off of the ground. "It stops here and now. Understand me?"

"All right. Gulp!" Nabiki supposedly relented as she walked away. It was great seeing Nabiki intimidated for once but I made a point to search my room for any kinds of hidden cameras or bugs.

"Dean. You should know something."

"What is it, Kasumi?" I turned to her and noticed how she regarded me with such sweet kindness.

"Nabiki has had a lot of problems growing up. She's very lonely. I think if you were to talk to her nicely and gently she might change. You're the only person I've seen stand up to her apart from me just now. So she probably respects you. Just be firm but gentle with her."

"Uh, yeah. All right."

XXX

Next day I was sparring with Ranma at the park. The fight was pretty even except for the fact Ranma was beginning to get in a few punches and kicks here and there. But before the fight could go the distance we both heard, "Ranma, prepare to die!"

"Dean I want to see how much you've improved since you've got here. So fight Ryoga. Just tell him he'll have to go through you to get to me. He'll surely hit you with everything he has at that point."

"All right, Ranma. I don't much like that guy anyway," I said as I ran towards the lost boy.

"Get out of the way, you schmuck!"

"You'll have to go through me to get to Ranma this time, Ryoga. Since you insist on interrupting my workout I'll do my workout on you."

"Idiot! Choosing Ranma means choosing death!" Ryoga immediately began throw countless numbers of his sharpened bandanas at me. while most of them missed, a few managed to hit me and ruin another good shirt.

"I know you've had problems with Ranma in the past but you know something? You know something? If you had told me..."

"Shut up and fight, Dean! I didn't come here to hear a lousy speech. Let me kick your ass so I can fight Ranma already."

"Fine! HEEYAAHAAA!" When I struck him with my screaming attack Ryoga's bandannas were vaporized and Ryoga himself flying back a few feet. "Put down my speeches, will ya?"

"Yeah, that's right! You stink. The only reason you're here to learn Ranma's pathetic martial arts style is because you were such a lousy speech writer. You're not a great martial artist either. Go back to America and cry in a corner and learn some real martial arts!" !CRACK!

I got so upset I ran over to Ryoga and struck him good and hard. It's a good thing Ryoga's so tough because the blow I hit him with would have killed most people.

"It's really great to cut loose on you, Ryoga. Get up so I can hit you again."

"I'll get up, but I'll hit you instead!" Ryoga got up rather quickly, ran over to me and struck me so hard he knocked me several yards into a tree, embedding me into it.

As soon as I had extricated myself from the tree Ryoga was right on me punching and kicking with everything he had while I responded in kind. By this time the both of us where fighting in a DragonballZ manner with each of us throwing countless blows, blocks and counter attacks. I got more strikes in as Ryoga began to fall back a little.

"What kind of steroids have you been taking, Dean?"

"I don't take steroids! Didn't I tell you how someone injected me with an untested serum that almost killed me, but increased my agility, strength and endurance to inhuman levels after I recovered from almost dying?"

"No. I don't remember that! It doesn't really matter anyway! I'm going to beat you up so bad you're gonna look uglier than you do now!"

'I'm not ugly, dude! But your attitude is ugly!" I finally struck Ryoga in the jaw with an uppercut, knocking the lost boy several feet up in the air. But before he could come back down I hit him with my screaming attack. "HEEYAAHAA!"

"Will you just shut up!" Ryoga yelled as he recovered none the worse for wear as he landed right in front of me. "Bankai Tenketsu!" Ryoga had struck the ground near under my feet, causing it to fly upwards with me still on it. I was barely able to land on my feet due to my acrobatic skills but land on my feet I did.

"Wreck the ground, why don't you?"

"I'll do whatever I have to in order to kill you, Dean! How dare you take Ranma's side?"

"Why do you blame Ranma for everything?" I asked as I evaded and counter attacked the lost boy's attack.

"It's just all his fault! There's nothing else to say!" Ryoga immediately used his umbrella to attack me. I found it so annoying that I took a hit to the chest from it in order grab that stupid thing and toss it away which I did.

"Blame Ranma for everything, why don't you?" Eventually Ryoga and I ran into each other, fighting toe to toe in a DragonballZ manner. The sounds of our attacks created shock waves as our powerful blows struck our rock hard bodies. But eventually I began to get more and more blows in until finally, !CRACK! Ryoga went down with a thud.

"It took you long enough, Dean," Ranma said, walking up to me. "It's not always such a good idea to go toe to toe all the time. I'm going to have to upgrade your agility and speed with some serious new training."

"All right, Ranma. But I don't think I'm all that slow," I replied.

"You remember when you complicated Akane on her ability to take on several people at once when you first got here?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I won't get into how wrong you are about Akane's low level skills but I think because of your unusual toughness and invulnerability you haven't trained and concentrated on your agility and speed. Most people you've fought in the past weren't even able to hurt you."

"I'm not that slow, Ranma, and neither is Ryoga for that matter. What I meant about Akane was that she has a certain talent for taking on several opponents at a time. I know Akane isn't all that fast or agile but she still has that talent. And I meant it when I told her I wanted to learn that ability."

"You're not as slow as Akane or even Ryoga for that matter. But speed and agility is your biggest weakness in addition to you letting yourself take a hit just to give one. If I fought you or Ryoga like that I'd get beat."

"All right, Ranma. I get your point."

XXX

At the same time Nabiki was having a conversation with her older sister, Kasumi, over tea. "You know what I think, Nabiki?" Kasumi said with a coy look.

"What, Kasumi?"

"I think you're in love with Dean."

"No way! I would never fall in love with an idiot like that!"

"You sound like Akane talking about Ranma."

"No."

"Are you lonely, Nabiki?"

"No. Why do you ask that?"

"You know how Dean has a hard time resisting women like Aya who totally bow down and throw themselves at his feet?" Kasumi explained.

"Yeah, so? Hardly any guy would be able to resist someone with Aya's looks. Besides, Aya left him."

"Are you really sure that Aya won't come back, throw herself at Dean's feet and beg for forgiveness? Because if she does do that, Dean will surely take her back unless he has another girlfriend."

"The last thing I want to be is Dean's love slave even if he's a kindler, gentler master."

"I think deep down you want that. You ought to talk to him and see what happens while you still have the chance," Kasumi said, looking up from her cup of tea.

"This conversation is over. Even if I wanted to get married or have a boyfriend it surely wouldn't be a schmuck like Dean!" With that Nabiki got up from the table and left in a huff.

"I think yon lady dost protest too much." Kasumi continued to calmly drink her tea.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've seen a lot of hits for this fanfic so I know you're reading this. So how about sending me a review or two? I'd really appreciate seeing more reviews than I have been getting even though I've gotten a good number already. Now I'd like to thank the people who have given me reviews.


	12. Control Issues

Training Days

!SOUND EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Twelve

At the Natsume Compound an important discussion was taking place. "I haven't seen Dean around here for some time, Aya. How's he doing?" Aya's mother inquired with Aya's father sitting next to her in the living room, regarding her.

"Um, I'm not seeing him anymore."

"What? How could you let that happen? Do you realize what a fine catch he is? His family is very wealthy and his grandmother loves the idea of him being with you. What went wrong?"

Aya looked down to the ground as if she was ashamed. "We got in an argument."

"Over what?"

"His friend and training partner's love life."

"What does that have to do with either of you?"

"That was Dean's point. He thought his friend's love life was none of our business, none of my business to be exact."

"Why was his friend's love life any of your business?" her father demanded, looking at his daughter with a strong sense of disappointment.

"I wanted to help him. I was trying to play matchmaker."

"How did you brake up with him over this?"

"When he told me how his friend's life was none of my business he upset me so much I slapped him and ran off."

"You idiot! You broke up with him over that? You had a good American of Japanese descent who was rich, who didn't abuse you, who has been training to be a martial artist of high caliber and doesn't hold the fact that you're not a virgin against you all over a silly argument in which you were actually wrong? What kind of child did I raise? It's bad enough you got yourself dishonored, but when you have a chance to be with a good man who can't find better in America you have to blow that too?"

"I'm sorry, Father. I don't know what to say." Aya blushed deep red from head to toe.

"Do you find marrying a foreigner like Dean so revolting? Is he that bad of a guy?" her mother interjected.

"No. I'm still in love with him. I thought he'd chase after me, but he didn't."

"What made you think that?"

"I've seen a lot of movies where the hero's romantic interest slaps her paramour and runs off later to be pursued by her lover in a romantic scene."

"You mean you jeopardized your life on a movie? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm a hopeless romantic."

At this point her father stepped in. "Do you know how many business deals I got lined up with the help of Dean's family? As it is I've made a good amount of money due to selling goods to his family thanks to knowing Dean's uncles. The only reason they bought from me is because they thought you'd be marrying Dean. Dean's grandmother insisted that they buy things from me that they could buy from anyone or anywhere else. I was finally proud of you. I finally saw you as more than a failure. And this is how you repay me, with stupidity? What do you plan to do?"

"I don't know, Father. I can only hope I can go back to him and get him to take me back."

"You better get him to take you back! You do whatever you have to do! And don't come back here without him!"

XXX

I was chillin out in my room when Nabiki barged her way in. "What the? I got rid of all your video equipment so you want to see me in the flesh?" I asked as I stood up only wearing shorts.

"Shut up and listen to me!"

"What?"

"I am not in love with you. Do you understand me?"

"Who said you were?" I snapped back as I noticed Nabiki get a little flustered.

"Don't interrupt! I have something to say!"

"Fine. Say it and leave!"

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready!" She then walked up to me and violently poked me in the chest.

"You better stop that or else!" I demanded.

"Or else what?" She stood there defiantly, daring me to do something about it. Then I poked her in the stomach gently. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Stop!"

"Fine. You can leave now."

"I won't leave until I'm good and ready."

"OK." I then began tickling her ribs and stomach making her laugh uninhibitedly.

"He he he! All right, uncle already. You can't keep your hands off me, can you, Sakemoto?"

"You're the one who barged in here, Nabiki. What were you hoping to see?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Sakemoto. I've already seen everything I've wanted to see. And so have a lot of paying college girls along with not a few men."

"Is that why you came in here, to gloat?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I'll tell you when I'm good and ready."

"I'm getting sick and tired of hearing that." I then grabbed Nabiki and proceeded to shove her out of my room. But she proved to be a little more capable in hand to hand combat than anyone would have thought possible as she surprised me by throwing me to the ground and pinning me for a moment until I reversed the hold on her, pinning her back to the floor with me looking down on her, holding her hands up.

"Let me go."

"I'll let you go if you leave. Promise to leave?"

"I'm not promising anything. Now kiss or let me go!"

"Do you know what you just said?" I asked, noticing that she was getting a little nervous, her breasts heaving with every breath.

"I know what I said, you idiot! I know you're not going to do anything. So let me go; I don't have all day."

"Listen here, Nabiki. I don't want you barging in here. Why you insist on playing these games is beyond me."

"I always play games, Sakemoto and there are a lot of things that are beyond you. At any rate I'll do whatever I please and I play to win."

"If you don't behave I'm going to tickle you breathless."

"Oh, really? I dare you."

"All right." I then proceeded to tickle Nabiki's underarms, sides and ribs gently and carefully. This caused her to laugh and giggle helplessly.

"Oh, stop! He he he he! Not that spot, please!"

"Are you going to behave, hmmm?"

"I will. I promise," she gasped in surrender.

"Now it's time for you to leave," I said, getting up, picking her up and letting her go." But Nabiki had other ideas like grabbing me and giving a sensuous kiss while she rubbed up and down against me, stroking my back.

"Oh, God! I've always wanted to do that," Nabiki gasped heavily, threatening to come out of her rather tight tube top that bared her from the top of her ribs to her belly button. "But now I'm going to leave you. Don't start chasing after me or anything like that."

"What is this? Do you like me or not?"

"I like you but the last thing I need is to fall in love with anyone. I don't want to be your love kitten no matter how happy that might make me. I need to stay focused and in control. That won't work with you. You're the kind of guy who's a kinder gentle master when it comes to women. I wouldn't mind being with you if you were more cruel and mean; then I could hate you or get revenge on you that way. But with the way you're so kind and sweet yet dominating and controlling at the same time I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Who says I'd have to control you? I'm not some tyrant."

"I know you're not a tyrant, and that's the problem. You don't mean to be controlling but you're a strong person who doesn't back down or force himself on people. What's worse is that you're the first person to stand up to me."

"I think you like the fact that I've stood up to you," I answered, smiling.

"I don't like it; I respect it, but I don't like it. I'm very good at reading people and I'm too smart to fall for someone like you."

"I'd treat you well, Nabiki. You're kind of cute when you're laughing, giggling and begging for mercy. I bet you'd be a lot happier if you simply relaxed and let go."

Nabiki blushed for a moment but then her soul of ice kicked in. "Nope. It's not going to work. I don't want to be your happy love slave."

"Would you rather be in control than happy?" I asked, looking the girl over.

"Yes, that's right. Being in control is too important to me. Now I'll take my leave." With that the mercenary girl left my room with a sexy sway of her hips as she looked over her shoulders at me in a sexy manner.

"So we're through then?" I called out to her departing form.

"There was never an 'us'. You're not my type. So forget about it!" With that Nabiki continued to walk off, no longer looking back.

XXX

Next morning while I was training under Genma's life threatening regimen once again, Nabiki was having a conversation with Kasumi over tea. "So what happened last night, Nabiki?" Kasumi asked with a coy look.

"Oh, whatever do you mean, sister dear?" Nabiki answered.

"I got news for you, little sister. I'm not as oblivious as I've pretended to be all these years. I know you entered Dean's room last night. I even heard you giggling. I haven't heard you giggling since Mom died."

"He tickled me, all right? But that won't happen again," Nabiki said, hiding a smile.

"Why not? I bet he would make you very happy. You'd probably wake up with a huge smile on your face every morning."

"Where did you get such a perverted mind, Kasumi?" Nabiki said, blushing.

"Why are you blushing so much, Nabiki. You know you love him!"

"No! I'm in total control of my emotions! I refuse to fall in love with someone like that."

"You sound like Akane. You don't want to be happy, do you, Nabiki?"

"No. Not if it means turning into a giggling lovesick girl. I need to be in control."

"I think I should tell you that Aya called here this morning."

"What? Does Dean know yet?"

"No. I've yet to tell him."

"Don't tell him yet, Kasumi."

"I have to tell him sooner or later, Nabiki."

"Tell him later. Anyway, what did that orange headed girl say?"

"She told me what happened between her and Dean was a big misunderstanding. She plans to show up here and beg him for forgiveness. I figured this would happen sooner or later."

"Well, whatever happens between those two isn't really my business."

"I'm glad to hear that, Nabiki. That means you won't be videotaping whatever they do together, right?"

"Well. Gee, Kasumi. You know how much money college girls paid me to see videos of Dean holding Aya lovingly? I thought I wouldn't make as much money because Dean's such a prude, but the girls at Tokyo University thought the way Dean treated Aya was so sweet."

"How sweet would some of the guys at school think of you being so ticklish would be, hmm?"

"That's mean, Kasumi. It's important people fear and respect me so I can do business," Nabiki said, blushing and holding her arms against her chest. "Besides, I'm not all together ticklish anyway. Dean just has this way about him which does something to make me to let my guard down when I'm not careful."

"All right. But don't be so mean, yourself, little sister. Honestly I think you love the idea of being helpless and at his mercy, but the idea scares you at the same time. But if you don't want him then let Aya enjoy being with him. Some girls are more honest with themselves."

"All right. I'll leave them alone. I promise."

XXX

Things were a little tense at dinnertime. Whenever I tried to use a charming smile on Nabiki, she would freeze me out with her soul of ice. She had gotten so much better at being frigid that I was sure she wanted nothing to do with me.

"So, Dean. How has your training been going?" Soun asked from behind his newspaper.

"It's been going well, Sensei. I've learned a lot from Ranma and Master Genma," I answered.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Most people can't handle the training of Anything Goes. How has his training gone from your point of view, Saotome?"

"He's still too slow. He's obviously learned how to be lazy while growing up in America since he's so soft. It's going to take months to make him a decent martial artist. He can barely hold his hold against Ranma as it is."

"What are you talking about, Pop? Dean's gotten so good as to be able to even defeat Ryoga. He's getting better everyday!" Ranma interjected.

"Yeah! He even takes me seriously when we spar!" Akane said in my defense. "I've gotten better since he's gotten here!"

"You've sparred with Dean, Akane? Fighting someone like Dean is dangerous! How is it you're not hurt?" Soun asked with concern.

"I'm tougher than everybody around here thinks! Dean realizes that. More importantly his sister, Daria, realizes that too."

"Um, yes. Of course you're tough, Akane," Soun said, not really meaning it. Then he turned to me with a look of dead seriousness I hadn't seen of him since I had gotten there. "I'll not have you beating up my daughter, young man. What's stopping you from seriously injuring her?"

"I pull my punches, Sensei. I learned how to do that when I was in America after I got extremely strong. Besides, Akane is a very competent martial artist. Heck, she'd beat up 90 percent of the martial artists in America as it is."

"That's what I'm talking about," Genma interjected. "The martial artists in America, if we can call them that, are all soft and weak. I'm sure someone with Akane's low level of skill and ability would have no problem defeating a soft, weak 'martial artist' from America."

"What?!" Akane exclaimed, getting angry.

"Akane is a great martial artist in her own right, better than anybody here wants to give her credit for," I said, giving Ranma a short look. "It's obvious she's learned a lot from you, Sensei," I said, looking at Soun with respect.

"Harumph! Yes. I suppose, but keep in mind she's my little girl when you spar with her, understand, Dean?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"I still think you're soft, boy," Genma said to me. "And if you think the training I've put you through was rough, wait until tomorrow!"

"I'll be there, Sensei."

XXX

Later next day after having gone through another death defying training session with Genma, Ranma and I were sparring together. After Ranma's superior skill had defeated me once again, we took a break. "You've improved, Dean. I actually broke into a sweat that time."

"Thanks for the compliment, Ranma. That means a lot coming from you. How have you managed to survive your father's brutal training for so long? I've only been enduring it for a few weeks, but you've endured it all your life."

"Welcome to my world, Dean. You've thrived under my father's training almost as much as I have. I guess those steroids you've taken have helped you out a lot."

"It wasn't steroids, Ranma. It was a performance enhancing supplement that almost killed me. I guess I got lucky. Anyway..."

"Dean!" a girl called out as she ran up to me.

"Aya? What are you doing here?" I asked a little suspiciously.

"I've decided to come back to you. Look, I'm sorry for the argument we had. It was my entire fault. But I was kind of expecting you to chase after me like in those romance movies from America. I'm so sorry. Won't you forgive me?" she asked, looking up at me with puppy eyes. She was wearing a dark blue sailor outfit which flattered her impressively buxom physique.

"Well, I guess it's OK. We can be friends now," I said, coldly answering her.

"Friends? I want to be your girlfriend again. Are you still mad at me?"

"No. I'm not mad."

"Oh, wonderful. I may be a ditz at times, but I still love you; I've been in love with you ever since I saw you," Aya said, putting her hands around me and laying her head on my chest.

"Um. OK. I didn't want to push the issue. But if you wanted to leave me that was your choice. However, I won't tolerate you leaving me and coming back as if nothing happened. It wouldn't be hard for me to find someone else. I almost ended up with someone else, come to think of it. So you need to make up your mind."

"Gasp! All right," Aya said, looking up at me with a sense of seriousness. "Let's go to your room. I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

"Um. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Heh, heh," I said, putting my hand on the back of my head nervously.

"I mean it, Dean. I was wrong. I want to show you how serious I am and how much I love you."

"All right. Let's go. I'll see you later, Ranma," I said as I walked into the house with Aya in tow.

"Yeah sure, Dean," Ranma called back.

When we arrived in my room I turned towards my former girlfriend. "Now what's so important that you needed to..." I gasped as my returning girlfriend shut the door to my room and took her clothes off, leaving herself wearing only a lace bra and panties which left little to the imagination and flattered her drop dead gorgeous body.

"See something you like?" she asked as she walked over to me.

"Um, yeah. Now we should talk about some things. Let's sit down." As we both lay down on my tatami mat she looked at me lovingly. "Now since you slapped me when you left, I'm going to have to get even with you," I told her, trying to sound serious.

"Um. All right," Aya said pensively, bracing herself and closing her eyes for a moment as I raised up her hands. Then I began to touch her under her arms. "He he he he! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Where's that especially ticklish spot? Here it is." My hands did some exploring until I found her ribs.

"Not there! Hehehehehehehehehe! Mercy, please!"

"Are you planning on jerking me around, hmm?" I mock threatened.

"He he he he he! No! He he he he he! I'll be good; I promise," she pleaded as her bosom heaved to the point that she threatened to come out of her bra, blushing and looking up at me with a cute helpless smile.

"All right. You are so cute when you're begging for mercy so it's hard to stay mad at you for any serious length of time. Come here," I said as I regarded her flushed state and touched the bridge of her nose affectionately. She then faced me, wrapping her legs around me, snuggling up against me. But when I was about to put my arms around her !WOOM!

"Dean, you pervert!" Nabiki exclaimed as she barged in with a huge ki hammer which dwarfed the one Akane normally used and struck me hard with it. !WACK! Fortunately I'm resistant to being knocked back and Nabiki wasn't as powerful as Akane so I didn't go flying into the sky but I had a hard time keeping myself from smashing into the wall.

"What are you doing, Nabiki?" Aya asked hotly as I recovered from the shock of the attack.

"I don't know whether I want to pursue Dean or not but I'm not going to sit by and let you have him just because you're willing to throw yourself at his feet like some harem girl!"

"Are you the other girl he almost went with?"

"Maybe I am, but I need some time to think. And your presence here complicates things. So get out of here and don't come back!"

"Wait a minute, Nabiki!" I said, walking over to her. "You blew a good thing, babe. You can't decide you want nothing to do with me and then keep me from dating someone else."

"Yes I can!" Nabiki stammered.

"Get out of my room, Nabiki. And you don't come back in here!"

"No!"

"Nabiki," Kasumi said, walking in the room with Ranma and Akane behind her, carrying P-Chan who shot me a glare. "I told you that you can't do things this way. You need to leave Dean and his girlfriend alone."

Nabiki glared at Kasumi for a moment then walked out. "What did you do to Nabiki, Dean?" Akane said angrily. Then she noticed Ranma's nose bleed at the sight of Aya in her hot, sexy underwear. "Ranma! You pervert!"

"Akane! Stop it!" Kasumi ordered. "I'm sorry for the interruption, Dean."

"No problem, Kasumi."

"Let's go, Akane, Ranma."

After they left I shut the door and turned to Aya. "Um, well. Where were we?" Aya surprised me by jumping on me and kissing me passionately.

"I'll never leave you, Dean. I mean it," my returning girlfriend announced, holding me with more affection than I had ever gotten from her in the past.

"All right. Don't jerk me around the way you did last time. You saw how Nabiki was into me."

Aya gasped in fear for a moment, shaking like a leaf. "I'll be good to you, Dean. I promise. But there's something I need you to do for me."

"What's that, Aya?"

"I'd like you to show up at my home for dinner tonight. Please? My family hasn't seen you in a while; they'd like to meet you again."

"All right. I'll have to tell Kasumi how I'll be having dinner at your house. Are you sure it will be all right with your parents when I show up unannounced?"

"It will be just fine. Now come here and kiss me," she said, trying to make her voice sound husky and failing miserably due to the fact she sounded too cute and cuddly.

XXX

"We need to talk, Nabiki," Kasumi said as she walked in her younger sister's room with Akane behind her.

"There's nothing to talk about," Nabiki said, sulking.

"Are you in love with Dean, Nabiki?" Akane asked, regarding her older sister with her hands on her hips.

"Never mind, Akane."

"There's another thing."

"What's that, Akane?"

"How did your ki hammer get so big? Have you been practicing on the side?" Akane asked, her eyes blinking.

"We all learned how to do that before Mom died, Akane. It's like riding a bike; you never forget it. Both of you can get out of my room now."

"I told you that you needed to make up your mind, Nabiki. Since you've rejected Dean he's all together free to pursue Aya who's leaving him was a big mistake on her part. A mistake she has recently rectified."

"It's easy for you to say that, Kasumi. You have a man. Even Akane has a half man. I have no one."

"Why would you want Dean anyway, Nabiki? You've seen how he's been acting. He's becoming more and more like Ranma everyday, assimilating Ranma's perverted ways in the process," Akane stated sharply.

Kasumi looked at Akane for a moment then turned back to Nabiki and said, "you keep saying you wanted to stay in control. Do you feel the right to control everyone around you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you want to control without giving anything up."

"What if I do want to have control without having to give anything up?"

"It doesn't work that way, Nabiki," Kasumi explained. "By the way, how did you know Dean and Aya were alone in his room together?"

Nabiki demurred for a moment. "I had some of my flunkies inform me as to when Aya would show up. As soon as she got here and entered Dean's room with him I put my ear to the door and listened. It got me so upset to hear Aya giggling and laughing as Dean had his hands all over her."

"I knew it! Dean's become a pervert just like Ranma!" Akane exclaimed.

"Akane. That's not what it's like. Dean's a nice guy, and if he was a pervert he could have easily had his way with me instead of distracting me about my personal wants and desires."

"He's a nice guy, but he wasn't able to resist you for too long, Kasumi. If you had taken the lifetime pill he would have had his way with you eventually," Nabiki answered.

"With the way I acted I wouldn't have blamed him if he had done something. And if I had taken the lifetime pill he would have treated me well. But that's not the point. He would have treated you well too, Nabiki, if you had let him. But you rejected him, knowing full well that Aya was on her way."

"I didn't want to end up as his slave like Aya is, all right? Sheesh! I have to be in control, but I want someone to love."

"It doesn't work that way, Nabiki. If you love someone you give up a measure of control. You speak so badly of Aya, but look at her for a moment. Even though she tends to cater to Dean and give in to his 'control' the end result is that she has a greater deal of 'control' over him than she would otherwise."

"That doesn't make any sense, Kasumi," Akane interjected.

"It does make sense, Akane. Despite the fact that she throws herself at Dean's feet or more importantly because she does things like that she has more control over Dean than you have over Ranma. Dean can't resist someone like Aya who surrenders to him the way she does. I can't resist someone like Ono who throws himself at me."

"Yes, but you've had a crush on him for years!" Nabiki interjected.

"You forget that Dean was in love with Aya even if he took things slowly with her. Her throwing herself at his feet on top of that makes her irresistible to him."

"That's only because he's a nice guy deep down, if he was a pig or as bad as Akane thinks boys are he would have taken advantage of the situation. And at the same time you're a nice person all together so you don't take advantage of Dr. Tofu. As it is your control of him is gentle, making surrendering to you a good thing. Aya probably surrenders to Dean for a similar reason."

"I don't understand any of this!" Akane stammered.

Kasumi ignored her youngest sister. "Some relationships work that way."

"Not with me. I have to be in control and have what I want."

"Then find a weak boy to control, Nabiki. Guys like that exist."

"A guy who would simply let me have control without a fight isn't someone I'd want, Kasumi."

"You'll have to figure out how to get what you want, Nabiki. But I won't tolerate force being used; that's just cruel."

"I get it, Kasumi. Now can you two please leave my room?" Kasumi dragged the clueless Akane out of Nabiki's room while the mercenary girl schemed. "I'll get what I want. You can take that to the bank."

As Aya and I left the Tendo Compound affectionately holding each other she put her head on my shoulder. I wasn't too thrilled with missing out on Kasumi's cooking but I went along with my girlfriend's wishes anyway since the food at her family's home was pretty good too. Little did I know at the time that Nabiki had watched us leave.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've seen a lot of hits for this fanfic so I know you're reading this. So how about sending me a review or two? I'd really appreciate seeing more reviews than I have been getting even though I've gotten a good number already. Now I'd like to thank the people who have given me reviews.

AshK, gen x, Sir Thames, They call me Bruce, Redzorin


End file.
